Smoldering Coals
by Aretee
Summary: What if Prim was still alive and it had been a foiled plan by the Capital? Prim embarks on her life leaving her sister to heal with Peeta in District 12. What will happen when Gale sees her four years later? Will Prim's smoldering coals be fanned into a fire through repeated abuses by the new regime? My first attempt. **I don't own THG characters.
1. Chapter 1--Visit from Haymitch

Prim had been living in District 13 for almost four years. They had promised to make her a healer when she agreed to their terms. She was finished with her program and was headed to District 2 for specialization studies in epidemiology, cures, and delivery systems. She was excited to leave the familiar caves of 13 and she had a few weeks to spend with her mother in District 4 before her new program began.

She couldn't help but think of the price she had to pay for these opportunities. She wasn't exactly a prisoner, but since her sister, Katniss, had killed the leader of this rediscovered district they were keeping close tabs on her. The revolution had been over for about three years, but she remembered. There was a slow burning sense of dread in her soul and it was fueled a growing resentment for the forces that seemed to control her life. It was a well calculated plan on the part of the Capital that went wrong. When the bombs dropped by the first parachutes exploded panels in the sidewalk disappeared and she fell out of sight. Those first bombs were just sound effects. A few seconds later, when the panels were returned, the real bombs went off killing anyone in close proximity.

Prim didn't know how long she was hidden or when they let her out from her hiding place. She lost consciousness from the fall and then was in complete darkness. President Snow knew that Katniss would do anything to save Prim. Killing her would end the game, so keeping Prim alive was the goal to draw her in and hold Prim for ransom. Snow hadn't even dreamed that this plan would cause the execution of Coin. Those who witnessed his dying coughing fit said he perished from amusement.

When Prim was found by District 13's Special Forces team, her survival was kept secret. Those holding her convinced her that Katniss was so upset about the news of Prim's death that she had a mental break. Reports of Katniss disappearing for hours at a time were very troubling to her, but Prim knew her sister and tried to beg and plead with them. "If Katniss knew I was alive, she would get better!" she tried to reason. Prim was assured that after Peeta was hijacked and believing in Prim's death, that Katniss was truly a danger to herself and others. So, it was beyond Prim's ability to reason why they would arm her unstable sister with a bow for President Snow's execution. It took weeks to figure out Katniss' mental state and whether or not she was aware of what she was doing when she realigned her arrow on President Coin. Katniss never missed.

Prim was given news of her sister's trial, even though Katniss was not present for it. They allowed Haymitch to come visit her and explain what the future would hold for her sister. He found her sitting on a little couch in a compartment that was sterile looking, but furnished with medical books. She was reading.

"Hey, Honey! Long time no see. Where have you been hiding?"

Prim was elated to hear the familiar voice that wasn't even that slurred. He hadn't found anyone to make him some white liquor.

"Haymitch!" She squealed as she ran across the small room to give him a hug. "I haven't been hiding. They say that I have to be observed because I suffered a concussion, but I think they're being a little overprotective. They forget that they're training me to be a healer."

"Prim. We have to discuss some serious business. I've done all I can to convince the judges that your sister is crazier than a loon on tracker-jacker venom." Haymitch spilled.

"Haymitch! Why would you say something like that?" Prim was appalled. She didn't expect Haymitch to be so rude after everything they had been through. Of course, Prim knew both her sister and Haymitch well enough to know they drove each other crazy.

"Honey," Haymitch began, "That's best and only defense she has if she wants to stay alive. And where she is right now, she's not trying very hard. With you dead and Peeta hijacked, she doesn't have much will to go on. When she passes out from starving herself, they pump her full of medicines and vitamins."

Prim didn't know what to say. Katniss was a survivor. She survived two Hunger Games; no three if you count the revolution where the Capital staged the battlefield as a game and brought out the cruelest weapons they had ever devised. The only question that bubbled out was the most obvious, "She has to continue to think I'm dead?"

Haymitch nodded his head and rubbed his hand over his unshaven cheek before he dropped his eyes to the floor. "It's part of her punishment. She will never know you're alive or she will be executed for treason. She will return to District 12 and never be allowed to leave it, though I doubt she'll ever want to." He kept his eyes on the floor.

He continued, "And, if Peeta wants to return to the district, he can never know you are alive either because the council knows he will tell her anything if he doesn't kill her first as a result of the hijacking." He laughed bitterly at his tasteless joke.

Prim's horror spread across her fair features. She fidgeted with the belt of her robe. "Does he want to go back?"

"He does. He still loves her. He's figured out a way to distinguish the real memories from the false memories and if he can't, he asks. They play this game called real or not real. It was kind of annoying at first, but when I saw how much it was helping him I stuck to him like glue while your sister was hiding in closets to help him figure it out. He just doesn't know how she feels about him. Looking at all the old tapes has Peeta is questioning her sincerity."

"She loves him." Prim stated firmly. "Katniss just needs to figure out what that feels like and how to express it. Katniss isn't a good enough actress to have faked that scene on the beach."

Haymitch was not surprised at her frankness and how true it was. Prim had always been insightful, frank, and almost brutally honest. Her sweetness made her likable even when her honesty was cutting. This nugget of truth he was going to steal and use it to help his Victors heal their wounds. They may forever believe that Prim is dead, but all truth is eternal.

"What about my mother? Do I ever get to see her again? Are we to be punished?" Prim sounded annoyed.

Haymitch looked her dead in the eye, "Your mother may know, but then she will never be allowed to return to District 12 and see Katniss. But, she's told me that she just can't go back there and be reminded of everything that's happened."

Prim's jaw clenched. These new leaders were just as cruel as the Capital; playing and manipulating the hearts and feelings of its subjects. "So my mother must choose between her daughters without even knowing the choice that is in front of her?"

A wide, sardonic smile spread across Haymitch's tired, sad face. "No, Honey, you have to choose for her. They are forcing you to make the decision for her."

Prim's face reddened. "Those…" Prim raised her voice to state exactly what she felt but Haymitch covered her mouth with his hand.

"You need to be careful what you say and consider out loud. Panum is in the process of figuring out who is loyal to the new regime and who is pretending to save their skin. It is a very unstable time." His eyes were fierce and Prim was not stupid.

"I see." Prim could see all right. She could see that the killing was not done and paranoid people were going to use whatever evidence they could to maintain their power. She knew what she needed to do. Katniss had been through enough. She had risked her life again and again to keep Prim safe and now it was Prim's turn to look out for Katniss. The only way she could do that was to look after her mother. If their mother returned to District 12, she would regress and that would not help anyone. Katniss had resented her mother since her father died. And even though things got a little better after the Quell between them, Prim knew they would never overcome the chasm caused by the loss of her father. Yes, Prim must allow her mother to know that she is alive and not burden Katniss with her care. Katniss could learn how to show her love to Peeta in District 12 and he will take good care of her; she was certain of that.

"Is my sister to keep her house in the Victor's Village and all her winnings?" Prim asked.

"Yes. Katniss' conditions that all Victors receive immunity and keep what they earned will be honored. It actually placates both rebels and capitalites. Where the capital loved their Victors, the rebels admire their ability to survive. No one wants to see Victors harmed or punished."

What Haymitch left unsaid was that punishments were often executed in very subtle ways. Haymitch saw a hardening in Prim's features. He knew he didn't have to say this last thought out loud. Was he able to communicate with Prim almost the same way he did with Katniss? The sisters were very different in appearance and temperament, but the new set of Prim's jaw made her look must more like her sister. Katniss' flame had burned out. Haymitch could see it ignite in Prim's eye, but it was different. It wasn't the bright flame of the Mockingjay. No, Prim's was the smoldering of long burning coals like Katniss' costume for the Quarter Quell.

"Let's go see my mother." Prim said.


	2. Chapter 2--Train Rides and Memories

Author's Note: This chapter was just supposed to be about the train ride to see her mother and it turned into a massive flashback. So, it's double the length I originally intended, but I think it's pretty good. Next chapter will start in the middle of the flashback and then take us back to the train. I have a rough outline, but now I know what writers mean when they say "the story takes them somewhere."

I'm new at this so PLEASE leave comments. What do you like? What can I improve on?

I am going to look for a beta reader soon. I read them several times before I upload them, but I simply can't catch everything.

* * *

Prim refused the offer to go to District 4 on the hovercraft. She had never seen any other part of Panem so she wanted to take the train. She packed what few belonging she had and boarded the mechanism that had twice carried off her sister to certain doom. Katniss wasn't dead, but she was lost forever to Prim. She wondered if Katniss felt the same when she boarded the train. Certainly not because Prim was headed to specialize in a field of study that could benefit the world whereas Katniss what headed to a field that only ended in death for 23 other people. Prim shook her head. _Stay positive._

She made a few close friends in District 13 in the four years she spent there. Anyone who met Prim loved her. She was kind and gentle hearted. After the war's conclusion and Katniss was sent back to 12, Prim threw herself into work and school. She learned anything and everything she could from anyone who would teach her and her close friends were very like-minded. They were sad to see her go, but very excited for her new opportunities. Prim was excited. She needed to quit comparing her experience with her sisters' and remain positive if she was going to accomplish anything.

She boarded the train car and looked around. She hadn't seen anything so luxurious since she left the Victor's Village when 12 was under attack during the Quell. It was too much. The deep purple and blues of the chairs and sofas clashed with the reds and yellows of the drapes and pillows. There was a large dining table in the center of the car loaded with food. She remembered Katniss describing the food and reminiscing about it with Peeta. She was even allowed to try some of their favorites like hot chocolate and lamb stew with plums when they special ordered them from the Capital. Prim really enjoyed the hot chocolate and accidently learned that it was really good if you dropped your peppermint stick in and let it melt.

She dropped her small satchel on a puffy, purple chair and headed towards the table. Sure enough, there was a carafe of hot chocolate and she poured herself a mug. She decided to do what she remembered Katniss and Peeta talking about; just trying a bit of everything. By the time the train pulled away, Prim had seated herself, filled her plate, and began nibbling at the different fares. Many people would have thought the scene odd had they entered a train in District 13 going to District 4. No one would expect such nice accommodations just for a trip to another district for school. But Prim knew better. Living through the past four years had taught Prim that Panem was gilded. And, when the shiny layer was worn away a new shiny layer replaced it; but it never increased the value. The food was good, but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The sound of the compartment door was that other shoe. Prim looked up but didn't smile. She knew who it would be and she decided to just enjoy the food. She looked back down at her plate and continued to try different things. The table was filled with things she'd like…like someone knew. He did know. More gilding.

"What? No hello for an old friend?" Gale asked.

"I'd hug an old friend. You're my parole officer." Prim responded.

"Prim…" he started.

"It's Rose, now, remember? You're the one who told me that if I wanted to leave and allow Katniss to have her life, I couldn't be Prim anymore." Prim had practiced this speech many times in her head. She was happy she kept all emotion out. Her goal was to be as stoic as possible; to demonstrate as much apathy as possible. It was difficult. She was still too hurt and too angry.

Gale sighed. She had not forgotten their last encounter two years ago. And she still hadn't let him explain.

When Haymitch returned to 12 to look after (or be looked after by) Peeta and Katniss, Prim became Gale's designated responsibility. His position in the new regime gave him an opportunity to execute this last control over Katniss. He thought that if he took care of it, then he could make sure nothing else harmed any of them; especially Prim. When he let Katniss go by allowing her to believe that it was his bombs that killed Prim, the part of him that loved Katniss knew that he could continue honor her by taking care of the one person Katniss would continue to give her life for. Well, he didn't want to think about her willingness to save Peeta, anyway.

He read the reports detailing Prim's excellent work in her studies and in her practicums. Her organizational skills were impeccable and she was actually put in charge redesigning the facilities in 13 now that they could receive supplies and patients from other districts. His position took him to 13 a few times a year and he knew that he had to explain to Prim the conditions of her new situation. It was about two years after the war and Gale was very interested to see how Prim had…grown. She didn't know he was coming so when he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes she was truly surprised when she answered his "Guess who!"

When Prim turned around, she smiled up at him with that charming and disarming look she could give that could soften long hardened hearts. She was lovely. Gale could see the roundness of her face had gone, but so had some of the warmth. She was the light version of Katniss in every way. Now that she was older, and he was a little smarter, he wondered how he could have missed this.

"Gale! It's been so long!" She turned around and put her arms around him in a tight hug.

Gale could smell her. _What are you doing?_ _This is Katniss' sister! That's like your sister!_ He held her a little longer than he needed to. He pulled away and looked her up and down—the way a brother should he hoped—and smiled back at her.

"You look good. I've been checking up on you. You've been doing good things, too." Gale said.

Prim noticed how the hug lingered and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She had always thought Gale was handsome, but his heart had belonged to Katniss. She hoped that Gale had come to terms with Katniss and Peeta because he didn't do so well with that during the Games.

"Thank you." She replied. "I've been working hard and trying to keep my mind focused."

"It's weird being back in this place. I mean, I come to District 13 periodically for work, but I haven't really been back to the caves." Gale said.

"You haven't seen your mother in all the time you've been gone?" Prim asked, shocked. She wasn't really sure why she was so shocked, she hadn't seen her own mother since she left for District 4, but she writes often.

"I saw her about five minutes ago and we're both having dinner with her. I worked out the schedules." Prim looked at the schedule tattooed on her arm and realized the reason that her dinner time was different than normal. And she had free time all afternoon and evening. _Gale had power to do that?_

"Come. Show me all the changes to this place and then show me something familiar. I haven't seen anyone familiar in so long and I want to just be myself." Gale said.

Prim actually knew what he meant when he said that. It wasn't so much that she wasn't being herself most of the time, but there were many times when she didn't let people see the different sides of her or the different thoughts that she had. She couldn't be so honest anymore because people were always watching. Prim called it growing up. The older she got the better she understood Katniss and how she guarded her thoughts and feelings. Katniss was forced to grow up after the death of her father and that sacrifice allowed Prim to remain a child, until after the first Games. So, Prim agreed that it would be nice to spend the day with Gale letting her guard down a little bit.

"So you're the one that got my schedule cleared today?" She smirked.

"Yes. My position has me making rounds to different districts inquiring about innovations being made and that are still needed. I have authority to request time for interviews with anyone on a lower clearance level than myself." Gale replied.

"Are you to interview me?" Prim peeked up through her eyelashes. _Am I flirting? Stop it._

"Actually, yes. You spoke to Haymitch a few years ago about the conditions of your sister's release to District 12. Since his return there, I have been appointed your, um, mentor for a lack of a better term, for this arrangement." Gale explained.

Prim frowned. "Oh. That's not inducing me to let my guard down."

"Hey. I asked for the job. This way I have an excuse to keep tabs on you…to come and spend the day or days with you. I miss you, Prim. I miss my family. This appointment allows me to come and be me. All of me."

Prim decided that if she was going to be put on parole by the _new_ Capital, it was best that Gale be the one to looking out for her.

"Let's go stroll down memory tunnel, then." She smiled, grabbed his hand, and led the way.

They had a great time haunting the tunnels of District 13 with Prim describing all the changes now that most of the population could move above ground and how the tunnels were being converted into different things. She described her new duties and all the things she learned as well as all the things she was able to teach about herbs and different plants and cures that people outside of 12 didn't know. They went to see their old quarters, the deep levels where they stayed during the District 13 raid, and then to the old resistance offices and conference rooms.

So much of Gale's position was classified but he described what he could. What he was able to convey was his excitement for his work and the happiness he felt at building a new Panem free of the Hunger Games. Prim liked this new Gale; he seemed optimistic. She had never considered an optimistic Gale. She liked the way his eyes lingered on her and the way she felt when their hands brushed together occasionally while they walked. A few times Gale took her arm and they strolled together like an old couple. Dinner with Hazelle was happy and fun filled with laughter and memories. Even talking about Katniss and Peeta brought happy reminders and the darkness that often clouded Gale when Peeta's name was mentioned, especially in connection with Katniss, seemed lighter.

Gale could not ignore the changes in Prim. He noticed the blushes when his gaze lingered too long on her face, her longer hair, her hips, and her chest. There must be something in the Everdeen blood that calls to him because the feelings that he had thought were gone forever when Katniss walked away from him were returning with her sister. After dinner they walked to the old laboratory where Gale worked with Beetee so Gale could collect anything he thought would still be useful and necessary or that should be archived.

As they entered the room the both reached for the light switch and their hands touched. Gale's hand was comfortingly warm on hers and she didn't pull away. Gale flipped the switch, and then pulled her into an embrace. Prim sighed at the relief and comfort this small gesture provided her. She had been without close friends and family for two years. She was friendly with people, but she missed human contact. Even her cat, Buttercup, was gone. Her arms wound around his waist and she hugged him tightly to herself. When he felt her tight embrace Gale looked down at her and in the light of the harsh florescent lights he could see the flush in her cheeks, the relief on her face, and a tear in her eye.

"Hey!" Gale whispered. "What's wrong?" Prim looked at the floor. Gale placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm so lonely." Prim said. "Everyone I love has left or been taken from me."

Gale hugged her closer. "I know how you feel. I haven't been this close to someone in a very long time. I won't lie, Prim. You've grown up and I like what I see. I've always loved you as a sister…but…" he trailed off.

Prim didn't know what to say. Gale was in love with Katniss. She knew that. She watched both Games with him and saw him flinch, cringe, and get angry at every touch, tender moment, and kiss that Katniss and Peeta shared. But that was over two years ago. Katniss chose Peeta and they were living together in District 12. Could Gale's feelings for Katniss really transfer to her? Or, was Gale just using Prim as a Katniss proxy? She could see what was coming. Gale slowly raised his hand and placed it on the back of her neck and she turned her face to his. She was going to let him kiss her because she wanted to feel loved and wanted. She knew Gale loved her; she wondered if this would redefine that love.

Gale placed his lips lightly on hers, testing how it felt. She was warm and she didn't hesitate or pull away. In fact, he felt her respond in kind. When she began to kiss him back he was emboldened so he parted his lips and breathed in her sweet scent. He slid his other hand around her waist as she wound her hands up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. When he felt her lips part he deepened the kiss and moved her backwards up against one of the lab tables. He lifted her up and set her atop the table so their eyes—and lips—were level.

Prim felt dizzy. She had never kissed anyone before and the feelings he was stirring up were new and fascinating. She forgot for a moment that this was Gale. Gale: her family's protector and provider. Gale: the man in love with her sister. Gale who was kissing her like he was as starved for affection as she was. She could give this to him and she could be sated at the same time. She kissed him back and followed his lead. When she felt his tongue touch hers she gasped a little and did a little probing of her own. Her hands running down his shoulders and back could feel the strength coiled in his lean muscles.

Gale reveled in Prim's reciprocity. The feel of her hands on his body stirred deeply in him. His hands traveled from her face, stroking her jaw, tilting her head so his lips had access to her throat. His hands then found their way down to her hips when his lips found hers again. Prim seemed to follow his lead. This give and take seemed to go on for an endless amount of time as Gale varied between light, soft kisses and long, deep kisses and Prim kept up with the pace.

Gale softly bit her swollen, bottom lip and then traced his nose from under her ear to her collarbone. He left featherlike kisses there as his hands searched for the bare skin just above the waistband of her trousers. Gale was lost in the physical sensations of being so close to Prim; to someone. Katniss only kissed him when he was in pain and even then it was short lived and desperate. Prim was soft and sweet and responsive. She sighed and moved with him; she learned from him and let him have control. That was both encouraging and satisfying as he learned by her sighs and gasps what pleased her most. When his hands found her skin he felt her inhale sharply and she seemed to press into his touch. Gale noticed that she had opened her legs enough for their bodies to make as much contact as possible. Gale's excitement continued to grow. This was different from the other brief physical encounters he had in the past with girls who just found him handsome. Blowing off steam and being involved with a person whom you loved were two different things.

Prim loved the feel of his hands on her bare skin, but when his hands began to move upwards she came back to herself. Oh, she liked his hands on her, but this was going somewhere very quickly. _Am I ready for this?_ Gale's hands started at her hips and moved around to the back. She arched her back, opened her mouth, and inhaled deeply. With Gale's lips on her throat, her gasp hadn't interrupted anything. Their breathing was ragged and she fought the urge to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his thumbs rub just below her bra and she opened her eyes. She wasn't ready to go much further. She was only 16 and it occurred to her that Gale, at 21, might just expect more than what she was ready to do. This was her first experience with a boy, well man, ever. When his thumb grazed her breast she pulled back.

"Gale," she breathed, "Gale!" But he didn't stop. His other hand cupped her breast and Prim fully returned to herself. She tried to push him away, but she could see that his eyes were a bit clouded.

"Gale. Stop, I can't do this." Prim pleaded.

Gale finally heard her. Prim was telling him to stop. Goddammit! Why do these Everdeen women never give him what he needs? His breathing was heavy and he was trying to come to grips with what was going on. He looked at her face and realized that Prim was still so young. She looked scared and realized where his hands had strayed.

He moved his hands quickly and his heavy breathing made it difficult for him to express his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…Katniss…" he started.

Prim froze. He called her Katniss. He was just using her as a proxy! Hurt and rage replaced the desire and pleasure that had been there just a few seconds before. She pushed him away and hopped off the table.

"I'm Prim. Not Katniss." Then she ran out of the room. Good things are always followed by a price and that price was usually pain.

Gale was stunned. He wasn't calling her Katniss, he was going to explain to her that Katniss had never let him show her how he felt. He was going to tell her that Katniss had nothing on her where he was concerned. And now she was gone. And he hadn't even explained the terms of the educational agreement yet.

"You really messed this up, Hawthorne." He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3--Flashbacks and Resolutions

Author's Note: So I found someone to beta read for me. Is it sad that it's my former student who just graduated high school? Does it help to know she was Valedictorian? (Can you tell that I'm proud of her?) It's her fault I'm in to fanfiction any way!

So here's the rest of the flash back so we can get on with the story. I'm going to work on dialogue and get better at that. I've turned into a review beggar! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I am really having fun with this and I'll only have until the end of the summer before my life gets really crazy.

* * *

The train rocked back and forth as it reached full speed. It was going to take four days to travel from District 13 to District 4. This was going to be one long trip if Prim was going to give him the silent treatment. For two years Gale has been trying to figure out how to make this situation more comfortable. But Prim had no phone and letters were so impersonal…and could be traced. The only way he could see her was to use his position in the government to secure an interview and if he did that too much, suspicions would he raised. He was trying to protect the Everdeens, not draw more attention to them.

"You never let me explain, Prim. You never gave me a chance." Gale's tone was soft. He could see through her act. Her voice was calm and practiced, but she had fire in her eyes. "Prim, it's been two years. After everything we've survived, you owe me at least five minutes."

Prim looked up from her plate. She found the rocking of the car a little comforting. The memory of that meeting was still so clear in her mind. Every time she remembered, the hole it cut in her heart grew; but it also thrilled her enough to think of it again. He had used her to remind himself of Katniss and then used his high clearance to schedule an interview with her. But, to his credit, he did try to follow her. She hid in one of Katniss' favorite closets and listened to him call her name. _But, the butterflies. Oh! The butterflies! It was all too confusing._

Gale remembered sitting in the old resistance office waiting for Prim to arrive. He had to deliver the terms of her education agreement and make sure she knew the seriousness of the consequences if they were not met. . The new regime did not take this much care with all prospective healers. Most people still did not get to move freely from district to district. But Prim was bright and talented as a healer which was what all of Panem needed now.. Being the sister of the Mockingjay, Prim needed protection from the paranoid people in the new regime now that Katniss thought she was dead.

And then he kissed her. _What was I thinking? She is so young._ _And maybe you were thinking too much about Katniss._ While the coloring and features are different, the body type and stubbornness were just the same. Maybe Prim had a point. She was wrong in thinking that he was calling her Katniss, but if he was honest with himself, that's who he was imagining. If someone had done that to Rory, he would have kicked their ass up one tunnel and down another. He would be all business from now on. He would tell her what was expected of her and what she would get in return from the Capital. He would be her protector again; not the creepy older guy copping a feel.

Prim knocked on the door. She did not want to be late for her official meeting. It was tattooed on her arm. _I won't miss the rigid schedule tattooing of District 13._ She walked in when instructed and took her seat in front of the big official desk. She felt like a petulant teenager. _Hey. I'm 16. I AM a petulant teenager._

"Hello." She tried for civil. Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did she have to remember how good his arms felt around her? Why did she have to remember how good he tasted? Why did she have to remind him of Katniss?

"Good Morning, Primrose." Gale stated.

Primrose? Prim's heart sank. She couldn't ever remember him calling her by her full name.

"We are here to discuss" He began to read from the document, "the details of the educational agreement issued to Primrose Everdeen by the New Republic of Panem. Recognizing the immense talent and skill exhibited by the above named person as a healer and administer of public health, who offered special services above and beyond the call of duty in the revolution to overthrow the evil regime of Panem, we hereby issue an offer to continue medical studies and to further the aims of our new Republic. The undersigned will agree to the following terms or all offers and privileges shall be revoked. Firstly, the undersigned will legally be known and referred to as Rose Aeon. All legal papers, certificates, and communications official and unofficial will be directed to her in that name. This action is made in order to provide protections to her and members of her family as well as continue to honor agreements already made to those parties. Attached to this agreement are the schedules for the continuing education for Rose Aeon as well as places. All communications between the undersigned and the Council for Health and Welfare will be transmitted through Gale Hawthorne. All travel arrangements and escorts (if necessary) will be made through the same emissary. Signing this document certifies that Rose Aeon has read the conditions contained herein and agrees to the terms and schedules."

"Are you just going to read to me?" Prim whispered.

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to talk." Gale responded coldly. "Look, I have to make sure you understand this document. There is a lot at stake here and I just want to protect you…believe it or not."

"I can't be Prim anymore?"

Gale looked at her for a long time. "You'll always be Prim." His jaw clenched and steeliness came into his eyes as if he has just come to some conclusion. Gale decided that that is just how it had to be. She had to be Prim: Katniss' little sister whom he had sworn to protect. He could not protect her with his tongue down her throat. They were both lonely and they both missed home and some physical contact. He could not and would not take advantage of her like that again. Even if the sight of her quickened his heart and that little pout made him want to nibble her neck until she giggled like she did last night. _Oh, she smelled so good._

"You'll always be Prim." He said again, but continued. "But, when you leave District 13, you'll have to go by Rose. I chose it because it's still your name, but it mollifies those members of the council who insist that Katniss never know that you are alive. It really is the hardest part of the agreement…"

Prim cut him off. "So you get to choose my new name for me? You think that's the hardest part? You think that the hardest part of this whole situation is shedding the name that my father gave me?" The fury was growing deep within her belly and rose inside her like lava. "You think that's harder than never being able to see my sister who sacrificed her life and then her freedom for me? You think that's harder than having to choose, for my mother, which daughter she was going to be able to see or not see for the rest of her life? Do you think that harder than being shut off from all my family in a God-forsaken, shelled-out district on the edge of existence? Of course you would. You have the freedom to travel and see things. You can meet and greet whomever you want and beckon anyone under your 'clearance level'. Of course you would think changing my name is the hardest part of this deal. I may have the opportunity to do what I love and learn more than anyone from my background has a right to even hope for, but it comes at a very high price. You may think this new regime is great since there are no more Hunger Games, but it is just as manipulative as the last regime. Nothing comes without a price. You're not my emissary, Gale, you're my parole officer."

Gale was startled. There was a lot of truth in what Prim just said but she wasn't the only one who had lost Katniss; and he had the punishment of knowing that she was alive and loving someone else.

"Do you want me to finish reading this to you?" Gale asked.

"No. I can't refuse it anyway. Show me where to sign and leave me a copy. I'll read it so I can protect my family."

Gale handed her a pen, showed her where to sign, and gave her the envelope prepared for her with her copy. "You'll have to destroy that before you leave District 13."

Prim stood up and took the envelope while holding Gale's gaze. He didn't know what to say. There was so much he needed to think about but he couldn't think of where to begin. _Best not to say anything. Time will make this less awkward, right?_

Time had not made it less awkward and here they were on the train to District 4 two years later and Prim was still fuming mad.

"You think you can explain it in five minutes?" Prim snorted.

"Look," Gale said, "We're going to on this train for four days. It's my job to ensure your safe passage and to make sure you get to where you need to go. This is going to be really awkward and not just a little painful if we can't even be civil to each other. Prim, God…I miss you." He ended with a whisper.

"You miss Katniss." She spat.

"Yes. I do. Every day. But I miss you, too. You are not Katniss; and I miss you, too." Gale began talking faster for fear that Prim will silence him again and he would not get to explain again. "I was so worked up the last time we met that I didn't really get the timing right on that last sentence. I wasn't calling you Katniss. I was going to tell you that Katniss never let me do anything like that."

Prim blushed at the memory.

"And you shouldn't have either. I was a lonely man who took advantage of a young, lonely girl. I was sick with myself for what I had done. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was Katniss I was missing which is why I pushed things as far as I did. My body reacted before my mind caught up."

Prim looked down into her mug of hot chocolate. "So you regret it?" The knife in her heart dug a little deeper.

Gale finally crossed the room and pulled out the chair next to her. He positioned his chair so that they were sitting facing each other and he took her hands into his.

"Prim, I spent so long loving your sister and desiring her; I couldn't help but react that way. I should have stopped it, but I couldn't. I wasn't calling you Katniss, but I understand why you are upset."

Tears threatened to roll from Prim's eyes.

"Over the past two years, I've really had time to think about this and mull it over in my head. You do resemble Katniss, but you are also all the things she is not. You are gentle, friendly, optimistic, and likable. She is none of those things and they drive me crazy. But you have her strength, intelligence, and stubbornness which drove the Capital crazy."

Prim tried to pull her hands from his, but he held on.

"I miss _you_, Prim. And I promise not to cross the line again. I'd like us to get back to the way things were before I attacked a darling friend. And if you remind me of Katniss, remember it's because of your strengths and not the things that drive us crazy."

Prim had to smile at that. Katniss did drive most people crazy…well all people really. Prim couldn't help but feel disappointed that Gale was resolute in not kissing her again. Even thinking about it right now made her body tingle in anticipation, but after his little speech, Prim was relieved that the pain slightly lessened in her heart.. She squeezed his hands in her own as a sign of forgiveness.

Gale looked down at them, ran his thumb over the back of her hand, and then smiled up at her. Prim still looked troubled. "What?"

"You didn't answer the question." Prim said.

"Which question?" Gale said, confused.

"Do you regret it?" She repeated.

Gale smirked. "This is one of those girlie trick questions, isn't it? I can't get this one right no matter what I answer."

Prim hadn't thought of it that way, but she guessed he was right. "Nope. Now answer the question."

"I regret that it caused us to not speak to each other for 2 years. I regret that I took advantage of your innocent and trusting nature. I do not regret the actual kiss. You, my dear, _are_ _fantastic_ kisser." He touched her under her chin, tapped her on the nose and moved to get a plate before he did something stupid like kiss her again.

Prim turned scarlet. "Really?" Her heart fluttered again.

Gale chuckled, "Really!"


	4. Chapter 4--New Beginnings

Author's Note: One night this week I will have to do homework (or I'll never finish my degree!) so it may be a few days before I get another chapter up. This one again, wrote itself by taking me on a tangent. Can you tell? Is it disjointed?

My beta-reader is in Taiwan for few weeks. I think I got all them all, but if you write…you know how it is.

I'm working on dialogue in this chapter so PLEASE! Tell me how you think it's going. So, good dialogue? Need work? More thoughts and less talk? Less thoughts more talk? Do you like the 3rd person shifting POV or do you prefer one POV? Please help me out.

* * *

Gale circled the food laden table, piling and scooping different things on his plate, then sat on the opposite side of the table from Prim.

"Can we be like we used to be?" Gale asked, tucking into his stew. He realized that was different from his resolution to be all business, but he wanted her as a friend. He had co-workers and acquaintances, but no one who knew him like Prim did. And he thought she understood him better than everyone, including…well, Katniss.

"How did we used to be?" Prim cocked her head making one of her braids fall around her shoulder and onto the table. "I don't need you to hunt for me anymore and you don't need milk from my goat." Prim went back to dipping bread into her hot chocolate. "I don't want to be like we used to be, Gale. I don't want to be Katniss' little sister that you have to take care of. Prim died, remember?"

Gale always underestimated Prim's insight even though she was always dead on. "No. You're not Katniss' little sister anymore, that's for sure. You carved your own identity in my mind when we fled District 12." _And again by kissing me back like that. Katniss NEVER responded like that._ He knew his indiscretion was not the sole basis for the way he saw Prim. He remembered how lost she looked when the fire bombs first hit, but then she snapped into action. She was calm and reassuring while she was tending to someone's injury. She methodically worked on whatever was in front of her no matter how gruesome or gory. She held people as they died, and then comforted the loved ones they left behind. She communicated love and sympathy with her big blue eyes and through the touch of her capable, healing hands. Her calm demeanor spread to those around her. _Katniss was a head case when it came to that stuff and she fled._ Prim's fire was definitely different than the Mockingjay's.

"So what do you want to be the same?" Prim repeated her blues eyes inquisitive and no malice in her tone. Did he just want the comfort and ease of their previous relationship? During the Games, Gale practically lived at their house if he wasn't in the mines or out hunting to feed his family and her own. Prim spent a great deal of time trying to comfort him while watching the Katniss/Peeta love story. At the same time, she tried to prepare him for heartbreak. It was not an easy task. She tended to him emotionally like he tended to her basic physical needs of food and shelter. There had to be a better balance.

"Huh. When you put it that way, I don't know." Gale thought a bit. "I liked it when you'd hug me when I came in the door." _But that could be dangerous._ "I liked it when you wouldn't let me get away with fooling myself in some delusion. And you always made me take my boots off before I came into the house. After the hug, of course."

"Sounds like you want a mother or a maid." Prim teased.

"I have both." Gale replied. "That's not what I want."

"You have a maid?" Prim asked.

"I travel a lot. She takes care of my little errands. I guess she's more of an assistant." That intrigued Prim. She didn't know much about Gale's new life. The more she wondered, the more she realized how much she missed him, too. The pain was ebbing away. Maybe they could be friends.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She smirked while congratulating herself on her boldness.

"No." He stammered. "I don't." _What do I do with that?_ "The last one didn't want the job and I haven't filled the vacancy."

Prim wanted to know the answer to the question but she didn't quite know why. His reply made her a little sorry she asked, but she was happy the answer was no. Again, she did not know why…well maybe she knew why. She enjoyed making out with him very much, but she still didn't know if she could trust him to see her…and not Katniss. She didn't need that kind of heartache.

"What, no nationally known, emotionally unavailable girls with good archery skills available in District 2?" Prim quipped. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Nope. There weren't even any available in District 12 or 13." He mused. "Plus, none of them know how to braid their hair or put up with a cat no one can love or kill."

_Wow. He could joke about the situation now. That's a good sign._ "Do you have a cat that no one can love or kill?" Prim responded. She cut herself a piece of chocolate cake, placed on a new plate in front of and began to eat it. Not as good as Peeta's, but she was not going to say that out loud.

"No. But some people would say I'm a lot like that cat. I need someone with that skill." Gale concluded though he'd never really thought of it that way before.

"No. Katniss was like Buttercup. Not you." Prim chewed her mouthful of cake. "That's why they hated each other…it's also why they understood each other." A sharp longing struck Prim as she remembered her cat and her sister.

"Yeah. And the Capital couldn't kill either of them." Gale said.

Prim looked up from her cake. "What do you mean 'either of them'?"

Gale smiled. He could give her some good news. "The last time I talked to Haymitch on the phone he was yelling at Buttercup who likes to come into his house to catch mice. Apparently Buttercup showed up in District 12 about a month after Katniss returned there. He says they're 'two peas in a pod: Sweetheart and Buttercup. And they're going to open a candy store because they're so sugary sweet'."

Prim laughed out loud because Gal did a very good impression of Haymitch. Much to her surprise, the vision of Katniss and Prim's beloved cat hissing at each other with Haymitch scowling behind them was not painful. It made her happy and it felt good to laugh. Maybe leaving 13 could be symbolic of leaving all the pain of the Games and the rebellion behind. There was still nothing but desolation to be seen through the windows; evidence of the Capital's retaliation. It would take a while to get to where the green grass grows. It took Prim four years to get to this point. Four years of pain and loneliness was enough and now new opportunities were open to her. All she had to do was change her name—which wasn't so different. Gale could be her first friend as Rose Aeon. They needed to get to know each other in this new life anyway. As her laughter faded, a smile remained on her face.

Gale hadn't heard Prim laugh like that in way too long. And her smile transformed her face. "There's my old Prim." Gale said.

"No." She stated resolutely. "I'm not Prim. I'm Rose. Rose Aeon. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hawthorne." She extended her hand across the table.

Gale hesitantly took her hand, but understood what she was doing. "You can call me Gale. Rose is a beautiful name. Can I call you Rosey?" Gale smiled at her. Prim raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure about that.

"By any other name would I smell as sweet?" She almost gagged on her own corny reply.

"Yes. And you would be just as thorny." Gale barbed back with a coy smirk. _Let her figure that one out._ How quickly the atmosphere changed. Gale was having fun and it looked like Prim was too. No, things wouldn't be the same. But, they could be better. Gale felt a twinge of desire at the thought. _Prim is 18 now. But you're 23 you creepy man!_

Prim smiled at what might have been a double entendre and decided not to push it. He had given her enough fuel to feed her ego for a while. _I'm a fantastic kisser. It's not that he didn't enjoy it; he doesn't want to take advantage of me._ That gave her a sense of security with him and that was something she had not felt in a long time. In fact, she had not really felt anything in a long time…not since that night when so much pleasure turned to fear, hurt, and anger.

Prim looked out the window and could see trees. She gasped and moved to the window to get a better view and Gale followed. "You haven't been out in a while, have you?" Gale looked down at her, concerned.

"Well, not in the greener parts. That's why I wanted to take the train. You offered the hovercraft, and it would have been nice to see my mother for the extra four days. But, I haven't seen any of Panem and I figured this could be my chance." She continued to look out the window as she said this.

Gale was standing close enough to smell her. _Damn. It's not going away._ "Well, my job is to travel the districts. I can tell you about them as we go through them if you wish; well, I can tell you what I know anyway. Your mother lives on the west side of 4 right on the coast. You'll get to go to the beach if you want. The route we're taking will skip 12, but run a long way through 6. District 6 has nice, green, rolling hills. You'll like it. We'll also hit a part of 11 before we get into 4. I get to escort you to District 2 and see you settled into school, as well. Would you like to take the train then, too? I think I can even arrange for your mom to travel with us to get you settled."

Prim turned around and looked up at him. She did not realize how closely he was standing to her. Two hours ago she would have considered this a way to manipulate her feelings. Looking at it differently she saw that he truly did care for and love her. He wanted to make her happy for no other reason than to make her happy. And while that may have begun as a promise to her sister when she was still very young, it had developed into a strong bond forged by the fire of the revolution. He did love her for her sake. She wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her head in his chest, and hugged him tightly around his middle. There was nothing romantic about it. She was just so grateful to have him in her life still and again.

Gale almost fell backwards at the force of Prim's hug. He gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. This was an old Prim hug. He knew this and no words were needed. This was her saying thank you for being so good and so kind to her. This did not stir the desire he felt just a few moments ago. This was relief from the long dull ache of loneliness he had been enduring since he left District 13 for District 2. Never knowing who you could completely trust is just exhausting.

"Prim, it's really not that hard. Your mom has some vacation time coming anyway. You know she never takes any time off without a good reason." Prim smiled into his chest. They stood there for a long time swaying with the motion of the train. Prim gave him one last tight squeeze and loosened her hold enough to lean up and look at him, but her arms still loosely encircled him. He was always handsome, but he had filled out in his face and shoulders and his beard was a lot thicker. He was clean shaven, but Prim could tell that it would be stubbly by the end of the evening.

"So, Emissary Hawthorne, what is on our schedule today?" She asked. She dropped her arms and went to sit on the purple sofa with red pillows.

"So, it's 'Emissary Hawthorne' now and not 'Parole Officer Hawthorne'?" Gale followed her and sat in the adjacent puffy chair.

"Well, we're not fighting anymore. I reserve the right to call you by either depending on my mood." Prim replied.

"What law gives you such rights?" Gale asked.

Prim smiled and shook her head. "It's the law of nature, silly. Haven't you learned anything? I'm the one who's been stuck in District 13 and you've been traveling all over Panem and you still don't get how women work. No wonder you don't have a girl friend."

Gale's jaw dropped as he plastered a mock look of pain while clutching his chest. "Ouch, Rose! Are you going to give me advice on my love life when you move to District 2?"

"Well I have been told that I am a _fantastic_ kisser."

She smirked.

His desire twinged…again.


	5. Chapter 5--A Letter to Katniss

A/N: I am addicted. I was angry that I had to do homework last night, but here's my next chapter and I'm almost done with 6. THEN, I read some other fanfics and the ideas started churning…not like copying ideas, but reminding me of different aspects of their personalities and reminding me of other characters that may make an appearance. I'm hoping to throw some curve balls in there. Please keep reading and leave me some reviews and suggestions. The few I've received have been very helpful and I so appreciate it. I'm at cheer camp all next week (I'm the coach, not a cheerleader) so probably won't be any new stuff. We'll see.

* * *

The first day on the train was so different than what Prim anticipated. She wasn't quite sure what she expected, but bantering with Gale was never a part of the image. After their lunch they rearranged the furniture a little bit. When lunch was cleared they moved the table to one end of the car and moved the couch and chair right in front of the window so Prim would not miss any of the scenery. They sat the rest of the day talking. They ordered a simple dinner from the meal car and sat in the same place to eat until it was too dark to see anything.

Prim couldn't remember ever talking with Gale this way. After the initial awkwardness, it was easy, relaxed, and comfortable. Before all this started she was just twelve years old and she rarely saw him. She knew of Gale; he was the one person Katniss trusted. She trusted him because of that. So, after Katniss volunteered as tribute and Prim found herself unable to move because of the fear and horror that wracked her body, she wasn't alarmed when Gale picked her up and carried her away. She remembered him holding her tightly and whispering soothing things in her ear to get her to stop screaming. That's when she started seeing more of him. He had promised to keep them fed and safe. _If Katniss trusted him, then I had to._

She grew to know him better every day during the Games and after, while they waited for the Victors to return to District 12. By the time they fled 12 after Katniss destroyed the arena during the Quarter Quell she understood Gale better than he did himself. That's because he still had hope and she knew her sister in ways he didn't. Like any wound, all a healer could do was keep it clean and bandaged until it healed. Letting Katniss go back to 12, believing he was responsible for Prim's death was Gale's way of stitching up his own wound so it couldn't be reopened. He told Prim about that story two years ago as they walked through 13, not too long before he kissed her.

Now Prim was in her own compartment after they agreed to turn in for the night. Gale promised to wake her early to watch the sun rise over the hills of 6. Their first refueling stop was just inside District 6. They would have a few hours to leave the train and explore. Gale was excited to show her all the different methods of transportation and what the future could hold if the different specialties of all the districts could be distributed equally to all the other districts and not just to the Capital. That was the biggest part of his job. So, they would wake up to see the sunrise, eat some breakfast, and then it would be time to stop.

Prim thought about everything that happened that day. She was glad to release all her pain and anger at that man who had done so much for her. It was not like her to hang on to negative feelings for so long. And, if she was honest with herself, she felt guilty. For so long Gale belonged to Katniss, his heart anyway. Their encounter—Prim didn't know what to call it—their kiss? make-out? Whatever it was…it was still while she was under that impression. When she thought he called her Katniss…well she was overwhelmed with what she felt.

But, things were different after talking all afternoon. She discovered that Gale telephones Haymitch once a quarter to see how things are going in 12. He reports that Katniss is doing very well. She and Peeta married about a year ago. Gale reported this with no guile and even with a resigned smile. She still hunts and Peeta still bakes. There are no children and Prim doubted there ever would be. Haymitch is raising Geese. That was very funny to her and Butter cup was still with them. She had so much she wanted to talk to her sister about. She had so much she wanted to share, discuss, and figure out. _I'll write her a letter. I know she'll never get it, but it could be cathartic._

Prim dug in her bag for her notebook and pulled it out along with her pencil pouch. She sat at the little desk and looked at the compartment wall where Gale was just on the other side in his own compartment. She was excited for tomorrow, but she was glad that she had some time alone to think about everything. She opened to a new sheet of paper, selected a half used, but sharpened pencil and began a stream of consciousness that allowed words to flow from her heart and head.

_Dear Kat,_

_I'm finally escaping District 13 after a very lonely and dark period of my life. I grieve for the loss of my dear sister. They took you from me six years ago to play deadly games with 23 other children and that seems like a lifetime ago. You volunteered to save me from certain death and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of that. I hope that I live every day to be worthy of that sacrifice. To waste any time would dishonor you and all the others that died to end The Hunger Games._

_But, Kat, I am also very angry with you. Why did you have to aim that arrow at Coin? Would you know that I'm alive if she had lived? After all you did to save me, you killed me after all. How could you leave Gale? He seems so lost sometimes and like he can't find his way. I'm here to watch him struggle while you live happily ever after with the Boy with the Bread and my cat. No matter what I do for the rest of my life I will never escape you. I am doomed to live in your shadow even though no one will know I am Primrose Everdeen. I say doomed, but this might be a chance be something new and different at the same time._

_I'm just Rose now and I'm deciding who Rose is going to be. When I get my new Capital face, how much of the old Prim should I hold onto? The surgery will be done in District 4. Did you know the new regime is spreading the specialties of the different districts to other districts? Plastic surgery seems to be a very high priority for many people in many districts as it is the largest specialization area for trained healers. Are children still starving in the Seam? I wish you could answer that. I also know you would be just as disgusted with that as I am._

_After the new regime changes my appearance, no one will guess that I was the young girl for whom the Mockingjay volunteered. It's part of the agreement to allow you to live, so I do it happily for you. You bear scars that tell the tale of your sacrifice, your love, your hard work, and your tenacity. I will be beautiful and no one will know how scarred I am on the inside. Wear your scars proudly to show what you have accomplished. No one will know that I've lost my sister, my best friend, my fiercest protector. Yes, Kat, I am angry at you for all the reasons I stated above, but they are just a few drops in the bucket filled the rest of the way with the reasons I love and admire you._

_I miss you so much, sometimes it overwhelms me. My shirt is always tucked, I promise. _

_I'm scared Katniss. I'm scared of being manipulated by the new regime. I know how President Snow used your feelings for Peeta, Gale, and me against you. I know that's why you denied your feelings for Gale the way that you did. The hijacking of Peeta nearly destroyed you, but Peeta was stronger than the capital's plans. My death was meant to be your push into oblivion; and if it weren't for Gale's sacrifice and Peeta's strength it would have been. Your love is what was used to manipulate you, but their love is what saved you._

_Gale didn't always understand why you acted the way you did, but I do. I know you love him; I know that the reaping destroyed the inevitable future you two would have shared. But you survived the Games in my place with the help of Peeta. I see that you need Peeta as much, if not more, as you love Gale. Sometimes what you love is not always what you need. I think deep down he knows that. I'm glad you don't know what Gale did for you because it would make you love him more thus making your pain that much more intense. I know, because it makes me love Gale more and your shadow there is a source of pain. Nevertheless, I will love him for you and keep him safe from himself._

_So how do I love without hurting those around me? That is what you never figured out, isn't it? That is what weighs down your heart by day and torments your dreams at night. You think your love is poisonous. It isn't. I will take your sacrifice and I will take your example. I will bring joy to those around me so that if the worst happens, they will not be sorry for it. I am not sorry for any torment I suffer now. My four years of loneliness was made worthwhile but one evening in an abandoned lab. If one brief yet powerful encounter can counteract four years of nothing, I will live for the brief moments to carry me through whatever else comes along. Won't it make me appreciate the bright moments even more?_

_I will choose to love. I know that joy cannot be separated from pain. Nor can you appreciate one without knowing the other. I know that any love I feel may be used against me or against those who love me in return. But if I choose not to love then I choose not to live. If I choose that, then what was all of this for?_

_With all my love and devotion,  
Little Duck_

Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she signed the letter. She folded it up, placed it in an unsealed envelope, and placed it back in her bag. She changed into her bed clothes and crawled into her bunk. Exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a deep and restful sleep now that she was free of all the hurt and anger that plagued her for two years.


	6. Chapter 6--Nightmares, Dreams, & Clarity

A/N: This is my favorite chapter. I don't know why. Which is your favorite? Can you tell me why?

* * *

It always happens the same way. The dream starts when the bombs go off. He sees Katniss realize what happened. The screams of the people, the gunfire, the explosions, the cars: all sound stops. Katniss turns to where Gale stands and looks straight at him. People are still running and screaming; there just isn't any sound. All Gale hears is Katniss' deep inhale followed by, "How could you?"

Gale looks around the square. He sees the body parts of dead children strewn across the ground and it sickens him. The white of the Peace Keepers' uniforms are splattered red with blood, standing out in stark contrast. He sees the rebels screaming orders to each other, though there is no sound. All he can hear is Katniss.

"How could I what?" Gale asks in return.

Katniss points to the ground by her feet.

Gale looks to the designated spot and sees a small and bloodied body lying in a heap on the ground. Her face is turned the other direction, but the two long braids are floating in a puddle of her blood big enough to indicate she is dead.

"Your bombs murdered my sister." There is no love in her eyes. Neither is there grief or fear. It is disgust and hate. A tear swelled in her eye and rolled down her cheek. Peeta walks up and embraces her from behind. With the handcuffs hanging from one bloody wrist, Gale sees the evidence of Peeta's resistance to the urge to kill Katniss. She leans into his embrace.

Suddenly, all activity in the street stops. Rebels and Peacekeepers stop and turn to look at Gale.

"Even I knew not to kill her sister, Gale. Katniss will forgive me for trying to kill her. She will never forgive you for killing Prim." Peeta doesn't look triumphant nor is his tone exultant. There is pity, though.

Peeta pities Gale. Everyone pities him because there is no forgiveness for killing the Mockingjay's sister…not from anyone.

And that is always where Gale wakes up in a sweat.

The dream started the day they thought Prim was killed. He didn't dream it every night, but it haunted him once or twice a week. The first night he had the dream he woke up screaming. He wanted to run and tell Katniss that it wasn't his bombs that did it. He remembered the arguments they had about war ethics. He remembered the control room in District 2 discussing what to do with the nut. Katniss was appalled that he would allow those men and women to die the same way their fathers died. He remembered being appalled that she cared about the people of the district who had produced the person who whipped him within an inch of his life. He remembered standing in Beetee's lab discussing tactics to lure people in that would end up killing first responders…that's what brought the dream the first time. They had developed that technology, but that wasn't the strategy for that mission.

And then a few weeks later she asked him. He knew that she would never be his. When she couldn't tell him what she was thinking while she kissed him, almost madly, in the woods of 13, he knew. He could be happy with her, but she would never be complete with him. He always helped her survive, but he was never the one who saved her. So when she asked him if the bomb that killed Prim was one if his designs, the dream replayed in his head like an answer to the question. He knew Katniss loved him; he'd be stupid to deny it. His fear was always who she loved more…or who she needed more.

He left her with no real answer; he just let her draw her own conclusion. He couldn't stay there to see her feelings for him change. He just couldn't. So he left. What hurt most was that she believed it so easily. Maybe she wanted to believe it. He had brought her bow and a single arrow for the execution of President Snow. Who knew silence could be just as deadly?

It wasn't until Haymitch revealed to him that Prim was alive that he discovered his omission is what enabled him to be Prim's emissary. The council decided that Katniss probably wouldn't contact Gale, so there would be little risk of a security breach. Haymitch was a great Spindoctor even drunk.

He lay there in the darkness staring at the ceiling as the recollections played in his mind as they always did after the nightmare. The gentle rock of the train finally lulled him back to sleep.

The next dream was a new one.

Virginia, his assistant, walks into his kitchen. "Mr. Hawthorne, I have those travel and hospital arrangements you requested." She placed them in his satchel.

"Thank you, Virginia. Sit down and have some breakfast. You always make too much." Gale replies.

"I do eat the leftovers while you're away." Virginia smiles at him and makes herself a plate. "Thank you, though. It is nice to have some company for breakfast, isn't it?"

Gale smiles at her. "How do you know when I am lonely? I swear you can read my mind. You know just when to leave me alone and when stay."

Virginia pats her graying hair like she always does whenever she feels complimented, "You are so much like my son it is easy to read your mood. It is especially easy when you ask me to join you. Sometimes you do and sometimes you don't. Have I ever turned you down?"

Gale shakes his head. "No, you have not." He reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. "Thank you." He misses Hazelle.

Virginia smiles back then begins to eat. She swallows and says, "So I have prepared the two guest rooms for the patient and her healer and stocked them with the necessary items. Isn't it odd that she will finish her recovery here with you?"

"Yes," Gale answers, "But she is an old friend from the rebellion days and I want her to be comfortable. And Healer Everdeen is the best. I want her there for 24 hour supervision. She will travel with us from District 4 to District 2 to be sure. Anything Healer Everdeen needs, you get for her."

Virginia nods. "I've already contacted her. I arrive in District 4 the day before you leave and everything will be ready here for when we return by Hovercraft. Isn't Healer Everdeen the mother of the Mockingjay?"

Gale slowly nods. "She is the one who saved me when the Peacekeeper almost whipped me to death. Her intuition is the best. I'm going to need that while the patient is here. It will keep her safe."

Virginia raises her eyebrow.

The train jerked Gale awake. He checked his watch again and it was still a few hours before sunrise. Once again he allowed the train to rock him to sleep.

The last dream has him in bed with Johanna Mason. Her toned and tanned body is pressing and moving against his.

"You sure are different, Hunter-boy, now that you're off your Katniss leash." She breathes running her hands across his chest and down his ribs.

"You're a lot different when you're not strung out on morphling." Gale says dryly.

"Don't get defensive." She rolls so she is on top of him, her legs straddling him. She runs her hands up his chest and leans down to kiss him. "It was a compliment."

"Do you really want to talk about Katniss while we do this?" Gale says in between her kisses.

"Um, yes. Doesn't thinking of your old flame turn you on?" Johanna rocks her hips back to check. "Oh, it doesn't."

He rolls her back over crushing her body to the mattress and pinning her arms above her head. "No, _you_ talking about Katniss is not a turn on." He whispers only centimeters from her face.

Gale sees that Johanna likes this turn of events. "Why do you care?" he asks.

"I don't." Johanna replies making no effort to free her arms, but moving her hips in a way that gets the reaction she wants.

Gale stares back at her allowing his body to respond and react. As both their breathing becomes heavier, Gale releases Johanna's hands. She takes the opportunity to reverse positions again as they fall into their familiar pattern.

Though his breathing is heavy, Gale make no more sound as Johanna does all the work. She finishes filling her room with shrieks and moans. Gale releases with a single grunt and pushes her off him. Johanna falls next to him on the bed, panting and smiling.

"Love is a farce, Hunter-boy, except it isn't funny. It will only bring you pain. But sex," she runs her finger down his chest to his navel, "sex can bring a lot of pleasure." She says as her breathing regulates.

"Sex is only a release and not always a pleasure." Gale stands up and gets dressed. Johanna watches appreciatively.

Again Gale woke up in a sweat and groaned. _Shit._ But when he reached down he discovered that the sheets are only sweat moistened. It was almost time to get up anyway so he went to shower in the very small compartment. He needed to give up Johanna. She used to be a guilty pleasure and now she just brought guilt.


	7. Chapter 7--Cuddles and Movies

**A/N:** Okay, I'm tired of being on the train, but I wanted just a bit more of Gale/Prim closeness before she turns into Rose and she meets other people. Remember, she's been very sheltered for a long time. This is just a transition and tying things up chapter. Remember, I'm off to cheer camp this week. I'll try to post one this week. Keep giving me your thoughts. I've got some great ideas. My mom suggested one that's been rolling around in my mind so I'm excited.

* * *

Gale was grateful for the dreams. Right after his shower, he called Virginia even though it was still very early. He instructed her to make the arrangements for Prim's recovery to be in his suites in District 2. Prim's mother would be the attending healer and that would keep the official questions to a minimum. Why he hadn't thought of it during his waking hours he wasn't quite sure, but the logistical problem of Prim's mother helping her get settled in 4 was solved.

Gale's dreams often helped him find a little clarity. He'd been meaning to end it with Johanna for a while. Not knowing what to call their arrangement made it difficult. Well, the dream defined it for him. It got to the point where she just showed up, he basically lay there, and then she left. Since Johanna came on to him every time she saw him, he didn't feel he would be taking advantage of her. And after his evening with Prim he gave in wanted some kind of physical contact. He discovered after a few encounters with her, though, that sex was not what he wanted…or needed. Sure it felt good, but he wanted the closeness and intimacy and that was not what Johanna was interested nor what she gave. That dream was an amalgam of a number of encounters they had had. And she loved needling him about Katniss and he didn't find it amusing.

* * *

He sat on the couch in the main car with his head in his hands. As promised, he knocked on Prim's door when he passed. He heard her answer saying she'd be there soon. The sky was still dark with just a tinge of light on the horizon. He lifted his head when he heard the compartment door open. He was so grateful to see her he could not stop the smile that broke his face after such a restless night. "Good morning, Rose. Did you sleep well?"

Her hair was not in her usual braids and lay long and wavy down both shoulders and her back. It fell almost to her waist and made her look older, much older. She was beautiful. He thought that in a detached way, like he was looking at a painting. He was very sad that the capital was going to change that face.

"Yes. The best night I've had in a very long time." Prim took a moment to look him over. He did not look well rested though the smile brightened his face. His clothes looked fresh, but he hadn't shaved and there were dark circles under his eyes. She went and sat on the couch close enough to him that their legs touched. She felt him tense next to her. She took his hand in hers. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything we shouldn't." She said reassuringly. Like in most cases, Prim seemed to know what he was thinking. "You just look like you need to be held." His gray eyes looked into her blue.

She reached the other hand up and placed it on his cheek running her thumb over the stubble there. Like the hug the night before, it did not stir his desire. It was comforting; it was intimate. It was what he needed and it was what he craved. He leaned into her hand closing his eyes. She scooted back on the couch and pulled him to her. With her back to the corner of the sofa she hugged him from behind wrapping both her arms and legs around him. She used to sit like this with her mother and her sister during thunderstorms; her mother in the back holding Prim and Prim holding Katniss. She always had to coax Katniss into the lineup.

When he realized what she wanted he didn't resist. He just leaned into her and let her hold him. No one had ever done this for him before; not even Hazelle. They sat there in silence watching the sunrise through the window of the train car. They didn't even move when the porters entered and set up the breakfast service. When Prim rested her chin in the crook of his neck and then leaned the side of her face to his he just closed his eyes and sighed. She really was a healer.

He heard her stomach growl.

"That was the most beautiful sunrise I have ever experienced." Gale said as he turned to her to gaze into her eyes again. "Come. Let's eat breakfast. We'll be stopping soon."

They went to the table and sat in the same seats as the day before. There wasn't as much food as the day before, but it was all things she liked and it was wonderful. She looked up and caught Gale staring at her, but making no effort to conceal it. "What?" she asked through a self-conscious smile.

"I won't be able to look at that face for much longer so I'm going to burn it in my memory."

"Gale, it's just a face." She smiled reassuringly.

"You're really okay with this?" he asked taking another bite of his omelette, but still staring at her.

"I wasn't. But I've had two years to consider it and think about it. It is a small price to pay for my sister's life. And, it will give me the freedom to see my mother more often and with more ease than if I still looked the same. And, it will be a reminder every time I look in the mirror of how time and events can change us and it is up to us to determine what we do with those changes." He marveled at her. "And besides, who knows what will happen when I don't look so much like the Mockingjay…it opens up many possibilities." she let the implication hang in the air.

Gale held her gaze thinking about all the things that could mean. He never thought of this part of the agreement this way. She could use this opportunity to recreate herself. She would be stupid not to. The idea frightened him because living in District 2 brought him in contact with some nefarious people who may influence her.

"I hope…" He didn't finish the sentence because the more he looked at her the more he realized that Prim would be exactly who _she_ wanted to be no matter what. "Nevermind. I don't have to hope. I know…"

They both conveyed different messages. Both understood the other. Both agreed with the others'.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was not only comfortable, but restful for both Prim and Gale. Gale pointed out things in the landscape, gave Prim little tours on fueling stops, and they just got to know each other again. She learned his favorite color was green and his favorite dessert was carrot cake. She didn't even know what carrot cake was until it came with their dinner on the third night. She discovered that Gale had ordered the food so that it gave her enough different things to try, while giving her things she was already familiar with. They both learned that chocolate shakes were her favorite and after he introduced them to her she had one with every meal.

There was quite a bit of time devoted to covering their schedule in District 4 and Prim's surgical plans. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but there were some other consultants she wanted to meet with before the decisions were finalized. Gale called Virginia from the last fueling stop to set up the appointments. Prim was amazed that there was a telephone on the train he could use, but Gale said it was for pressing business only and could be monitored. He preferred to use the phones at the stops.

The next two nights were spent watching what Gale called movies. Prim had seen many vids during the games, of course, but never vids that was just made to make someone laugh or cry without being real. They watched a number of different kinds. She didn't like the scary ones. After watching the games twice with her sister as the star, action and horror were not her favorites. She liked the comedies and the light love stories. Gale loved to watch her get excited and laugh, and even cry when everything turned out okay in the end.

The two of them always seemed to be touching in some way. Since Prim broke that barrier after the first night, the sexual tension was gone. He wanted some kind of contact, but it didn't have to be a kiss or something that led to sex. Most of the time she just had her feet in his lap or his head in hers as they talked. They walked with their arms linked. And, during movies they reverted to the thunderstorm position as she started calling it after she explained it to him during breakfast. Sometimes she'd hold him and other times they switched. It was comfortable and nice. And they both knew it would be brief so they stayed up late into the night, reluctant to go to their separate compartments.

On the last day they were sitting on the sofa, Gale behind Prim. His one arm wrapped around her waist and the other laying palm up on his leg while she twined and untwined their fingers. "I'm going to miss this." He said into her neck. "I've done a lot of things trying to find this kind of peace with someone."

"Don't." Prim said kindly. She took each of his hands and twined their fingers together and pulled their arms around her.

"But, I…" Gale started.

"It doesn't matter, Gale. We do what we need to in order to survive." Her thumbs stroked his. "As long as we learn from it, mistakes are necessary and good."

Gale kissed her neck. He didn't realize he did it until she stiffened. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. He's not even sure he meant it in any way other than gratitude.

Prim twisted so she could look at him. She pressed her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, but it lingered. "Don't be. I know what you mean." She turned back around and resumed playing with his fingers. "We only have a few more hours of this. Let's just let this trip be what it's been. No confessions, and no pushing its limits."

He kissed her neck again the exact same way. "Okay." She felt him smile there.

They were just a little sad to leave the train. Gale had a car waiting and they headed to where Prim was going to see her mother for the first time in almost four years. She was both nervous and excited and it must have shown on her face. Gale took her hand for one last time as Prim and she entwined her fingers in his.


	8. Chapter 8--Reunions & Recreations

The reunion with her mother was sweet and tear-filled. They stood in the foyer of her mother's little apartment for a long while just holding each other. Gale stood quietly in the corner watching this heartfelt reunion. The women dried their eyes and remembered that Gale was there. He excused himself, claiming he had errands to run and work to catch upon. But Prim's mother insisted that he return for dinner so they could catch up.

Prim was surprised to discover that her mother spoke to Katniss on the phone a few times. She was not surprised to discover that Gale had made it possible. Her mother described the first conversation where they discussed Prim's death. At the time of the calls, her mother knew that Prim was alive and her tears were shed because she knew that she could ease her eldest daughter's deepest pain with the truth, but the truth would mean her death. Hearing her mother discuss the torment she felt through that phone call solidified the ideas swirling around in Prim's head. She'd become Rose as the new regime wanted, but she was going to use Rose to get what she wanted.

Dinner was awkward. All three of them could feel it. There was some small talk and discussion about different districts and Prim's train ride to 4. Prim loved telling her mother about the movies they watched. However, discussing the movies reminded both of them of their comfortable routine and constant contact. Gale shot a furtive look at Prim as she recalled her favorite comedy for her mother. During that particular movie, Gale discovered that Prim was ticklish and spent the rest of the movie jumping across the sofa to get away from him. He coaxed her back with promises not to do it again and because she didn't really mind too much, she end up cuddling until he did it again.

"Just what is going on between you two?" Prim's mother asked after they simultaneously reached for the water pitcher and touched each other. Their fingers met and as they lingered there their eyes locked. Prim faintly smiled and then slowly pulled her hand away. Prim looked at her mother, her face giving nothing away, and said, "We just spent four days on a train together getting reacquainted. We've become friends where before I was his friend's sister."

Prim's mother gave her an appraising look and then looked at Gale. Gale held her gaze, though he shifted in his seat. She'd watch Gale steal glances at her Prim all through dinner and laugh just a little too hard at Prim's stories. They'd been apart so long, she wasn't sure how Prim felt…until they touched. She wasn't familiar with this side of Prim and she wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of Gale and Prim together, he was so much older. But, she didn't want to make a bigger issue of it than she already had…yet. Gale left shortly after dinner and promised to return on the day of Prim's surgery to take her to the hospital.

"He's a lot older than you, Prim." Her mother said while they were washing the dinner dishes.

"I know. It's why he won't kiss me again." Prim responded. She didn't see any advantage in concealing the truth. She hadn't seen her mother in a very long time, but she knew that any attempt to evade questions or deceive her mother would be detected. She was still Prim's mother.

"Again?" Her mother tried to hide her concern.

"It was a long time ago." Prim dried the plate she had just washed. She launched into the story providing an explanation that helped Prim form some conclusions of her own. Though she didn't voice it to her mother, she knew that she was falling in love with Gale. And she suspected that he was falling in love with her. Sitting in thunderstorm position on the train had provided evidence that a physical attraction existed at any rate.

"Where do you see this going?" Her mother asked. They had finished the dishes and gone into her small sitting room where they sat on the sofa facing each other.

"I don't know, mom." Prim exhaled. "I'm about to become a completely different person. What if he doesn't feel the same way when I have a new face?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you." She responded.

"Sure. But that's not going to make it hurt any less. I don't really think my new face will be a problem. I am who I am and Gale will be a part of my life no matter I look like. I just don't know in what capacity, that would be the case whether I had the surgery or not. He loves his work which forces him to travel a lot. And, I am about to begin a whole new chapter of my life. I'm going to meet new people and have new experiences and who knows what's going to happen. We both agreed to just enjoy the time we have when we have it."

Her mother gazed at the daughter she barely raised. Prim was still so young when her husband died. She didn't remember much from that time. She credited Katniss for keeping all of them alive during that time. By the time she was able to function in the capacity as a mother Prim looked to Katniss for most of her needs and Katniss barely looked at her at all. While their relationship was better during their time in 13, the news of Prim's death destroyed Katniss beyond anything her mother could do for her. There was only one person who could help her and she was with him. When she was told that Prim was to remain in 13 in order to keep Katniss from being executed, there was no choice. She had to forfeit living with Prim to save Katniss. Prim had made the decision for her and it was the correct one. She saw no other option and knew that her younger daughter was just as wise as her oldest. Her guilt was rooted in knowing she had very little to do with it.

"How did my daughters become so wise? They didn't learn it from their mother." She said out loud.

Prim smiled at her mother. "You've taught me to love with all my heart while we have the time with our loved ones. You loved father. And while I don't remember much from that time, only the deepest love could have spurred such a depression."

"I hope you will learn from my example and not follow it." Her mother whispered.

"That is what makes me wise. Katniss basically told me that before she left on one of her missions. I'm going to learn from her example, too. Katniss has a hard time showing her love and that is what causes her pain."

"How do you plan on showing that love with Gale?" Prim's mother raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Prim responded with a rather deadpan face. "I really liked kissing him. I'd like to do it again. But he really has an issue with the age difference. I think he fears what people will think or say; particularly you."

"As your mother I'm very glad he has that issue. Do we have to have the birds and bees talk?" She asked.

"Mother, I'm a trained healer who has delivered countless babies and I know how they're made." Prim replied dryly.

"I know that. But men and women view sex differently and I really don't want to see you get hurt because it may mean one thing to you and a different thing to him." She looked concerned and just a little scared for her daughter.

Prim figured that this conversation should probably be more awkward than it seemed to be going, but talking about sex in clinical terms for so long helped her to talk about her feelings about sex in the same way. "Mom, I don't think I'm ready to have sex. I know I enjoyed kissing Gale…a lot. But I stopped him when I became uncomfortable."

Surprised at her daughter's openness and not just a little proud she asked, "How did he respond to that?"

"Well, I ran and hid. I was only sixteen." Prim flushed at the memory of not facing her anger and pain. "Of course I thought he was calling me Katniss. But we talked about all that. I think we both needed, and still need, some physical affection from someone who knew who we were and loved us anyway. He's a good man, mom."

"I have always known that about him, Prim. And it sounds like you have a clear head about things. I just wish I could claim more credit for how you turned out." She smiled at her daughter who smiled back. The two women continued to talk and reacquaint themselves with the other until it was time to go to bed.

They still had to be very careful where they went in public because Prim's face could be easily recognized as the sister of the Mockingjay. It was six years since her infamous reaping, but wearing hair in two braids was known as "The Prim" and one braid was called "The Katniss". Prim found it so strange that the fads of the Capital would spread to the districts so quickly even though it was the Capital that made their lives so miserable for so long.

Gale made arrangements to go to a private beach so that Prim could see the ocean. He could not join them, but he made sure that chocolate shakes were delivered to them while they sat on the sand watching the waves. Prim smiled and explained to her mother the meaning behind the gesture. This seemed to allay some of the fears her mother harbored about their relationship. He truly did care for her daughter and went out of his way to make her happy.

Prim met with the surgeons alone. She was pleased to discover that she had quite a bit of freedom to decide what features would be changed and how. She never realized how advanced this kind technology actually was. Prim met the prep team that dressed and styled Katniss for the Games and tours and she found their appearance interesting, but also a little frightening. She also discovered that some of the changes would not have to be permanent, like her hair and eye color. She readily consented to those changes because the hair could be changed in a day and her eyes could change color just by placing small lenses over them. She was actually very excited about the options for her eyes.

The major and permanent changes to her face would be to her chin, nose, and brow line. She did not want any skin tinting, but one surgeon was trying to talk her into a tattoo design on her arms. She hadn't ruled it out and the surgeon told her that she could still order that the day of surgery or even after. She was still considering some body augmentations, but she could not fathom why anyone would want to have a bigger rear or hips. She finally decided on a breast augmentation when she considered the persona she wanted to adopt when she moved to District 2. It would play well with it and would even help her play the role better.

She enjoyed the last night with her mom watching two movies sent over along with a video screen. Prim was glad that her mother was going to join her for her recovery in District 2 which was yet another gift from Gale. The more she thought about how much Gale was doing for her, the more she missed him. She was looking forward to the next morning when Gale would take her to the hospital. Her mother had to go in early and they needed to maintain the appearance that Prim and her mother did not know each other before their surgery.

Prim was not allowed to eat after midnight so inviting Gale over for breakfast was not an option. She was happy when he arrived with some time to spare before they had to leave. Her heart fluttered when she heard the knock on the door and her breath quickened. She quickly padded to the door and opened it. When he entered and closed the door, their arms went around each other like they had been separated for years again.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered in his ear. "Follow me. I want to talk to you for a minute."

He gave her a squeeze and followed her as she led him by the hand to the sofa in the small living room. He had good associations of Prim and sofas and he smiled to himself as she motioned for him to sit. He did as she asked and was not just a little shocked when she pushed him back a little and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He hugged her back but was a little concerned where this was headed.

"Prim…I…uh…" He didn't know what to say or do. He wanted her and his body was reacting, but he told himself that he wouldn't do this again.

She sat up so she could look him in the eyes, keeping her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking the past few days about my new life and what's going to happen and who I am going to meet. I worried how it would affect my relationship with you, which led me to analyze my relationship with you. You know, every time I would talk myself into thinking we just have a very close and comfortable friendship, I would get a gift from you."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for the chocolate shake." She kissed the other cheek once, and then kissed him again moving closer to his lips. "That's for the movies and the video screen." She kissed him right at the corner of his mouth, "That's for setting up phone calls for my mom and sister…"

She felt him tense a little bit and his hands went to her waist. She could tell he was going to try to force her off his lap. But she could also see the struggle in his eyes. He was attracted to her and his actions told her that he loved her. He wanted to her to be happy so he did things he knew would bring her or her family happiness. She had to say the next part quickly before his determination to stop this was set.

"Today is my last day as Prim and I've decided that you can give her one last gift as a memory that can be used by Rose." That seemed to peak his curiosity, but he also became very wary.

"Give Prim a kiss that will help Rose get through the loneliness and bitterness that she is going to face in District 2." Prim whispered this so close that Gale could feel her sweet breath on his lips. She could still see in his eyes the battle that was going on in his head. She rose up on her knees to place herself closer to him, as if she wasn't close enough, and sat back down again. A dull ache started in the pit of her stomach that spread downward as his breathing quickened.

"Please." She pleaded.

His grip around her waist tightened and her heart sank for a second when she thought he had decided to reject her. Then, she felt his hands pull her in as their lips came together in a slow and careful kiss. Gale had no idea what he was doing he only knew that if he didn't give her this he would regret it for the rest of his life. At that thought, he pulled her in closer and his fingers finding her bare skin under her un-tucked shirt. He remembered her pleasure when he did this two years ago, but was very careful not to repeat his mistake of pushing her too far. When he felt her tongue on his lip he parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

He missed her so much over the past couple of days as he took care of the business that was neglected during his time on the train. If he sent her a gift for every time he thought of her he would already be broke. But he did not necessarily need this from Prim, though he really wanted it. He pulled his head away and Prim gasped.

"How was that?" Gale asked softly.

"Not enough." Prim said as she began to trail kisses along his jaw inhaling his clean musky scent along the way. Gale groaned and leaned all the way back on the couch giving Prim better access to his neck, even though that was not the intention at all. Doing this caused Prim to slide closer to him and she could feel his attraction to her which made the dull ache in her stomach explode into a blaze of heat and pleasure. All the while his fingers kneaded the skin up and down her back.

"Prim! I don't…" He tried to stop this before she did something she regretted because he could feel his resolve slipping. "We have to get to the hospital…" he tried again.

"We have fifteen minutes before we have to leave without being late." She said as she made her way up his throat by running her tongue lightly along his skin. She kissed him again and his resolve was gone. He was kissing her back this time following her lead. He realized that she had really thought this out and was executing a plan.

"Fifteen minutes is not enough time to do what I want to do with you." He growled into her ear as he rolled her over onto the sofa holding his weight above her but pinning her with his hips.

"I know that." She panted, "But I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I want a memory, not a regret." As he allowed her to pull him into another kiss he marveled again at the thought she put into her actions. Prim was careful and deliberate and he felt like he could trust her to tell him exactly what she thought and he found great comfort in that. That gave him courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since the second day on the train.

"So what's going to happen to us in 2?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to take this moment. I love you Gale and I know you have love for me and I don't want any regrets." She kissed him lightly. "But I'm starting a brand new life and I will be playing a role with my new face. I wanted one last opportunity to be with you, like this, as Prim." She kissed him again.

"What do you mean you'll be playing a role?" He kissed her back, lightly.

"If I'm to have a new face, I need a new personality." Kiss. "And I am going to play it convincingly to my own ends." Long kiss. Gale started nipping down her neck so she could keep talking. "But I don't want you to believe it. Like you said, I'll always be Prim, but I'll be disguised." She arched her back as he found a spot on the base of her throat that sent a thrill all the way down to that fire that was still spreading. She hooked her feet around his legs and behind his knees.

He pulled back up to look at her. "So you'll be Prim, but acting like a new Rose. Will I get to do this with Rose?" He gave her a long, slow kiss that ended with her biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe more." She said in a husky voice. That's when Gale pressed his pelvis into hers sending spikes of pleasure up through that fire that intensified the ache that spread to the place where she could feel his desire meeting hers. She pulled her hips up to fuel it as they kissed again continuing to move against each other.

"So I'll give Prim a memory," he began as he continued to rock against her body causing both of them to pant, "and leave Rose with the hope for bigger and better things." He said that into the spot at the base of her neck followed by a kiss that was almost painful as he sucked the skin there. And then he stopped. "We have to go."

Prim felt like she was going to explode. "What?" She panted.

"We have to leave or we'll be late." He said as he pulled himself up off her and then helped her up. "Besides, the driver will wonder what's keeping me."

Prim reached up and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. "Thank you." She said and reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

It wasn't until later she noticed the small bruise at the base of her throat. Gale had given her a love bite as they called them in 12.

When the surgeons came in for the final consult, she made one last request…


	9. Chapter 9--A New Face

A/N: So cheer camp exhausted me in every way possible, and that was why chapter 8 is lacking. But this chapter almost wrote itself. And it spawned the next chapter because the idea just popped into my head and as soon as I finish reading over this one more time I am going to begin Chapter 10. I'm so excited. My husband told me to work on description, so that is next on the docket. I really am treating these chapters as mini-writing clinics. I appreciate all your comments and those of you who PM me. Most of you write wonderful stories that I follow or favorite and your compliments mean so much to me. Keep both compliment and criticism coming. I really want to get better!

* * *

Gale was almost ready to head back to his suites to check on Prim. He had done a good job over the past two weeks of coming into work every day and spending most of the day in a normal fashion, but then he'd rush home to check on Prim. Her mother was very pleased with her progress and he was happy when she readily consented to keeping Prim heavily sedated through the worst of the pain. He was always impressed with her healer's ability to do some of the difficult or disgusting procedures to human bodies. Gale always left the room when Prim's lungs and throat needed to be suctioned as a result of the procedures on her nose.

He'd sit with her while the bandages were still on holding her hand and just being close to her. But Prim's mother banned him from the room when they were removed because she insisted that Prim should get to be the first non-healer to see her face. They'd had quite a disagreement about that, but Gale acquiesced in the end.

"There will be a lot of bruising and swelling and I don't want you seeing her until that is all gone. Besides it won't be fair to her if you are allowed to see her face before she has a chance to see it." Her mother stated.

"Won't be fair? I want to help prepare her so it is less shocking for her! She says she's told me she's come to terms with this, but I want to be as helpful as possible in case she…I don't know…freaks out." Gale couldn't think of good word to describe what he feared. Prim would never "freak out," he just missed being near her.

"Aren't you more scared that you will be shocked? Are you worried you won't still be attracted to her and you want to prepare her for that?" Prim's mother looked fierce.

Gale stilled and stared at her with cold, steel eyes. "Prim is Prim no matter what she looks like and that is what I am attracted to." He didn't try to conceal his feelings towards the youngest Everdeen.

Her eyes were just as hard and determined and her voice was low and controlled. "Will you feel the same when she looks less like Katniss? Gale, you don't just stop loving someone like you loved Katniss. I don't want Prim to see that in your eyes."

"I will never stop loving Katniss and Prim knows that. I will think of Katniss and remember her for the rest of my life. She was my first love and she was my partner. Prim knows that, respects that, and is not threatened by that. But I was not what Katniss needed and I had to let her go _because_ of the love I felt for her. When I succumbed to my feelings for Prim, I discovered that Katniss is not what I needed, either. Katniss and I are the same and that makes us a bad match. But Prim," he rubbed his clean shaven face, "Prim has everything Katniss and I lack. She softens the edges. I wish Peeta luck with a Prim-less Katniss, I really do."

Prim's mother continued to glare at him, but her look softened into a small smile at his last remark. She figured that much of her fear stemmed from the fact that Gale was older, harder, and so deeply in love with Katniss he would be blind to the needs of anyone else. But this Gale seemed not only older, but wiser and she saw all the ways Gale tried to make Prim happy. Prim did soften him in a way that Katniss would have found humorous. But this side of Gale was sweet and she could see exactly how deeply Gale cared for both of her daughters.

"I still want her to see it first. She should be able to see you see her for the first time. If what you say is true, then neither of us has anything to fear." Her mother crossed her arms over her chest and her look was resolute.

"Fine." Gale really was fine with this decision. She was challenging his sincerity, but this challenge he knew he could meet. He did love Prim and he knew he was falling in love with Prim as well. She told him she loved him the day he took her to the hospital. What scared him was the prospect of who would be attracted to her as Rose and how deeply she was going to play this new persona she spoke of. Prim was deliberate, he was worried about how thorough she would be as well.

The telephone on Gale's desk buzzed recalling him from his memory.

"Yes?" He knew it was Virginia.

"Ms. Aeon is awake, Mr. Hawthorne." He heard his assistant's voice through the phone.

"Thank you, Virginia." Gale responded.

Prim remembered nothing about the two weeks after her surgery. She was heavily sedated for the first week. When the packing was removed from her nostrils, she was on enough pain medication to keep her asleep for most of the next week. When she emerged from her mental fog at the end of the second week she did not recognize where she was. She lay there taking in her surroundings, trying to recall where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. She turned her head to the side and saw an older woman sitting at a small table working. Prim's movement caught her eye.

"Good evening, Rose." The gray-haired woman said. She had kind eyes and she slid her chair back. "I'm Virginia, Mr. Hawthorne's assistant. Are you feeling okay? What do you need?"

_I'm in Gale's suites in 2. That's right._ Prim considered the woman standing in front of her while she assessed how much pain she felt in different parts of her body. She decided there wasn't nearly as much pain as there should be and the woman in front of her looked concerned as well as trustworthy. But she wondered what she knew about her and her situation. She had called her Rose, so she would go with that.

Prim tried her voice. "I'm very thirsty. May I have some water?" It was rough and hurt her throat to speak.

Virginia smiled at her and walked to a small refrigerator in the corner of the room. "I'll do better than that. I had some very specific instructions from Mr. Hawthorne about what to give you when you woke." She placed a tall glass filled with a dark drink on a tray as well as a glass of water. They both had straws sticking out of them. Virginia placed the tray on a table that rolled up to the bed and Prim realized that the bed was inclined and she was almost sitting up straight.

Prim could smell the chocolate of the dark liquid which meant that a significant amount of time had passed since her procedure. "Is that a chocolate shake?" Prim asked hoarsely and cracking a smile.

Virginia smiled a wide and genuine smile. "Yes it is. Mr. Hawthorne said it was your favorite. He had a little argument with Healer Everdeen on whether or not you should be able to drink one when you woke, but you've been asleep long enough that the argument is moot."

This confused Prim. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, off and on for two weeks I believe. You came here after the packing was removed from your nose, and Mr. Hawthorne insisted that you be kept asleep in order to keep you comfortable. Healer Everdeen is wonderful and has been very attentive. I understand why people say she is the best if she treats all her patients this way." Virginia responded.

"What happened to me?" Prim figured that she play a memory loss to find out what Virginia knew about her situation.

"You don't remember?" Virginia's eyes filled with sadness. Prim shook her head.

"Well, you were in some terrible accident in 13 involving tunnel reconstruction and there was a collapse. I understand that Mr. Hawthorne is an old friend from the revolution days and he went straight there to make sure you received the best treatment possible. I understand the plastic surgeons have done a marvelous job." Virginia informed her.

Prim considered that as she sipped the chocolate shake that felt wonderful on her hoarse throat. The thick liquid coated her throat and made it easier to swallow and talk. Even though she could smell and there was little to no pain left, she imagined that breathing through her mouth for so long caused the discomfort.

After a few minutes, her mother entered. "Mr. Hawthorne has arrived home and will want to see you." Her mother gave her a knowing look, but was very professional and formal, so Prim understood to follow the pretense. "There is a mirror on the bedside table that you can look into when you're ready to see your new face." Her mother pointed Prim's attention to the mirror that was face down. "Virginia, Mr. Hawthorne left some things at the door for you to take care of." Her mother nodded to Virginia who picked up the papers she had been working on and exited the room.

When the door closed, Prim looked up at her mother. "So?"

Her mother smiled and cupped Prim's cheek in her hand. "You're flawless inside and out." Prim sat up to hug her mother. "And I've had two weeks to come to know you this way. I think you're beautiful."

"You're my mother. You have to say that." Prim smiled.

"You're right, but that doesn't make it any less true. Your eyes are the same and that is the window to your soul." Prim's mother sat up again. "Gale is dying to be with you. I banned him from the room when your bandages came off. You have cast quite a spell my little Primrose." Prim blushed.

"So he hasn't seen me yet?" Prim asked.

"Nope. He was mad at me, too!" Her mother grinned. "I thought you should get to see before he did. It's your face after all."

"We should do it together." Prim said. Her mother looked a little concerned, but Prim seemed to know what she wanted. "Can you send him in?" Prim asked

Her mother kissed her cheek and stood up. "Face the wall and I'll tell him." Then she left.

Prim sat up and faced the wall bringing her hands up to her face. She felt her forehead, her nose, which was still a little tender, and her chin. She moved her hands down to her chest, feeling her new breasts through her gown. This was the part she thought would be most painful, but she couldn't even feel the scars. The laser procedures were supposed to cut patient recovery time in half and apparently they did.

She felt a little sense of pride in her now swollen bosom. She pulled the neck of her gown out to look at them. _Those are mine. And no scars._ Prim couldn't help but smile to herself. Bigger breasts were never anything she coveted, but Rose was going to be the confident kind of woman that made Katniss' eyes roll. Already she was feeling a sense of her physical self that was going to be necessary for her plan. _This is going to work._ She inhaled deeply.

When Gale reached his suites, he went directly to his own room and took a shower and shaved. He didn't know why he felt the need to be clean, but he didn't want this new Rose to sit next to a tattered looking Gale. Hair still damp and dressed in sweat pants and tee shirt he padded barefoot to Prim's door where her mother was standing and waiting for him.

"I told her that you haven't seen her yet and she wanted to wait for you." She cocked her head at him, "You smell nice." Her mother said. "You're nervous, aren't you?" This last thought had never occurred to her.

"Yes. But not for the reason you think." Gale answered. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I think I understand." And she did. Gale had his own insecurities. What if Rose didn't want Gale? She liked Gale being unsure about this. It meant he would continue to try to woo her daughter. "Go on in."

Gale opened the door and stepped in to find Prim facing the wall like her mother described. Her hair was still long and wound in two braids, but the color was a dark auburn like maple leaves in the fall.

"Prim." He whispered. He crawled into her bed behind her and pulled her into thunderstorm position. Prim sighed and leaned back into him, resting the side of her face into to the crook of his neck. She felt the same; she sighed the same. She pulled his arms around her, tilted her head up and kissed his jaw. She kissed the same. His body relaxed and he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked him reaching for the large hand mirror on the table. She placed it face down in her lap.

Gale was happy just to have her in his arms again. It told him that it didn't matter what she looked like, she was the same. She even smelled the same. He lowered his nose to her neck to inhale her scent and placed his lips there. That's when he noticed the tattoo right at the base of his throat. His hand moved there and he placed his finger on the image of a rose where he knew he left a mark. His finger traced up the flame that emanated from the rose and climbed up the left side of her neck.

"You got a tattoo? Isn't that…" he trailed off as he felt her smile and a little giggle bubbled up her throat. She shivered as his finger traced up her neck. _So she still likes my touch._

"Yes, I wanted to mark the spot of my first love bite. Is it a good one?" She flipped the mirror up so she could just see the tattoo she described right before she went into surgery.

Gale looked at it in the mirror and kept running his fingers over it. "Do you want me to be honest?" he asked.

"Always." Prim replied. The mirror only reflected her neck at that point.

"It's…so…cheesy." Gale said carefully. "It's something people in the capital would get right after the games or before the Quell."

Prim smiled widely. "Then it achieved it purpose." She said satisfactorily. "And thank you for being honest."

"You wanted cheesy?" Gale marveled.

"Yes, I have a role to play. I'm going for my antithesis. How do you like my firey hair?" She actually sounded excited like child with a bunch of new toys. He tugged the fasteners out of her braids and unwound them. Her newly red hair flowed in waves in front of her.

Gale was ready to see her. He tugged at her hips to indicate that she should turn around. He knew her mother's intention was for them to see the changes together, but he wanted her to see his reaction first. So, she turned in his lap throwing her legs over his and then around him. He took her face in both his hands and began his gaze at the top of her head. The auburn hair did suit her and her pale complexion. He pushed the hair that had fallen in front behind both shoulders and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

Her eyes were just the same, but her eyebrows were set higher giving her more of a surprised look instead of steady and intelligent. He moved back to her eyes and smiled. She looked at his lips when he smiled. His gaze lowered to her nose which was thinned quite a bit, giving it a much angular look that made her cheek bones appear high and her whole face look thinner. Her chin was also much more pointed which completed the look. She was sculpted, not cultivated. His eyes went back to her lips which looked just the same.

"Can I try something?" He didn't wait for a reply and kissed her long and deep.

"Yep. Just the same." He said through a smile when he finally finished. Then he dipped down and kissed the rose on her neck. "Immortalized me, did you? I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that_ good." She pushed him off her and turned back around.

"My turn." She leaned back against his chest again and raised the mirror. She checked out her nose and her brows and chin making different faces at herself. "I like it. I hope I can try it out soon." She hopped off the bed and ran to where she saw her bags near a small dresser. He admired her long legs that peeked out from under her hospital gown as she fished through a few pockets. She pulled out a small container and Gale wondered what she was doing when she walked into the bathroom. When she came back in she sat in front of him again and looked him in the eyes.

"Wow. Now that makes a big difference." Gale said. Her eyes were bright green like the emeralds he'd seen in District 1 and they stared into his gray eyes. "That really completes the look and I don't like it."

"Good." Rose smiled. "I want you to be able to tell when I'm going to be me and when I'm going to be Rose. I don't want you to like Rose." She closed her eyes and dove into his chest pushing him back against the bed. That's when he felt the other change she had done.

"Umm…Prim…er…Rose. Is there anything else you got done?" He asked sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. But we're not going to talk about those." She said into his neck.

"Do you want me to look and them and tell you if their well done or not?" He chuckled.

Prim's face looked scandalized. She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. It opened without anyone responding and Prim's mother came in. Both of them made a move to jump away from each other, but decided it just wasn't worth it. They'd been caught. She looked at both of them cuddled on the bed and looking happy. Obviously Gale didn't mind her new face. Prim's mother looked at her bright green eyes and motioned to Gale.

"We may have a problem. I don't think she saw me, but Johanna Mason is standing in your kitchen calling your name."

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10--Bloomed Roses and Thorns

A/N: This was the idea that popped in my head as I was thinking about Chapter 9. I want to show Prim taking control and her ability to size up people and situations and I needed to get rid of the Johanna situation since she popped up in my dream chapter. Still working on dialogue and now description. Thank you for the comments and suggestions again. I LIVE for them. Saw one pop up during church and read it; think that was you suffocatedsinner. ;) So, keep giving me pointers. Ellenka, I'm slowly making my way through your one shots. You guys should go read her stuff. It's disturbing in all the right ways.

* * *

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Gale asked as he appeared in the kitchen.

Johanna Mason looked up at him from his refrigerator and shut the door after she found nothing of interest. She leaned over the counter in the middle of the kitchen revealing her ample bosom barely held in by her v-neck leather vest. "Why do you think I'm here, Hunter-boy? I want to blow off some steam and you get my motor running." She smirked at him. "Don't you have any beer?"

"And how did you get in?" Gale sounded bored. "And no, I don't."

"I'm a victor of the Hunger Games. It opens all doors, baby." She said nonchalantly as she headed towards the cabinets. Johanna's heels clacked across the floor as she moved around Gale's sizable kitchen.

"Now is not a good time." Gale said in a low voice as he rubbed his chin.

"Why? I know your mother-hen…what's her name? Virginia? I know she isn't here. I saw her leave before I came in." Johanna said as she began rummaging through his cabinets. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving. And since when did you start eating chocolate ice cream? You're going to get fat if you don't watch it."

Gale shifted his weight. He had no idea how to get rid of Johanna. He'd thought about it a few times since the dream on the train, but he had been busy since then. And what would he have said?

"Where have you been anyway? I've come over a few times and Virginia the virgin-queen kept telling me you weren't here. It seems like you're avoiding me." She found a package of biscuits and started eating them.

"I've been in 4 taking care of some things." Gale replied.

"Well I'm really glad you're back." She sauntered up to him, pressing her body against his as she ran her hand under his shirt against his muscular stomach. "Come on, you look wound up. Let me untie those knots or you can tie me up..." When her hand dipped just below the waistband of his sweatpants he moved away from her.

"Look. I said this wasn't a good time." Gale repeated.

Johanna was pissed. She was not used to being refused. "You've been acting weird for a while, Hawthorne! What gives?"

"I guess I'm not interested anymore in our arrangement." Gale said. She asked a straight forward question, so he might as well be straight back to her. But Johanna could be nasty and he was worried about spurning her.

Johanna narrowed her eyes at him. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Gale didn't want to give anything away so he said nothing.

"There is! Well, well, well, Gale Hawthorne! Did you find someone to fall in love with after your precious Catnip?" Gale winced at the flippant use of his nickname for Katniss. He tried not to show Johanna any sort of weakness because she literally got off on the pain of others…she told him it was actually an aphrodisiac for her.

Then something occurred to her. "Is she here right now?" Again, Gale didn't say anything. "She is!" Johanna looked like she was about to go search for the new object of Gale's affection or release.

Just then Gale heard footsteps in the hallway and a voice that was familiar, but the accent was not. "Baby! Is somebody here? Where are you?" Johanna noticed Gale's body go rigid at the sound of a woman with almost a capital accent. She looked at Gale and smirked. Johanna was going to have some fun with the little tart. Gale knew this wasn't going to be pretty, so he might as well get it over with.

"I'm in the kitchen." Gale called. He was not prepared for Rose to be in full bloom when she entered the kitchen. She winked a green eye at him as she came into the kitchen in a pair of Gale's own boxer shorts and District 13 tee-shirt that must have fit Prim when she first moved there. Four years and one augmentation later the shirt was stretched tight at the top and it left her middle bare revealing her flat stomach over the rolled down waistband that made the boxers incredibly short on her legs and ride low below her belly button. Her creamy white skin was flawless and was a nice contrast to the fire-portion of her tattoo that peeked over the collar of her tight shirt.

"I didn't feel like putting my pants back on, baby, so I found a pair of your boxers." Prim giggled. Prim looked over at Johanna and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh. My. Goodness! Shut up! Are you?" She looked between Gale and Johanna, "Are you Johanna Mason?"

Gale was caught between amusement and fear. He decided to go to amusement. If the wink when she came in was any indication, Prim was trying on her Rose persona. "Yes. Rose Aeon this is Johanna Mason, Johanna meet Rose." He played along. He couldn't keep his eyes off her in his underwear; he had never seen that much of Prim and she had not prepared him for this.

Johanna was at a loss for words and that didn't happen very often. Prim grabbed Johanna into a tight hug and squealed. "Oh my goodness! This has just been my week! First I meet Gale Hawthorne who brings me to his place and then Johanna Mason is here. Wait!" Prim put her hands out in front of her. "Do you think there's a chance that Katniss will show up?"

Johanna looked at Gale with such a look of disgust it took everything Prim had not to burst out laughing. Prim just looked back and forth between Gale and Johanna expectantly. Gale had no choice than to go along with it. This was like hunting with Katniss, but different prey.

Gale smiled at Prim and said, "No, Honey, Katniss will not show up. Why don't you go back to the bedroom?" He winked at Prim and she giggled again.

Johanna found her voice. "Wait. This is what…" She looked at Gale then back at Prim. Johanna couldn't believe that he would choose this…woman…girl…over her! Johanna looked her up and down from the one braid down her back to Gale's underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination. Johanna knew this was out of character for him, but he had been acting strange the last few times they were together. But, it was still fun for her so she kept showing up. Her eyes went back up to the tee shirt she recognized from her time in 13.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" She blurted out changing her original question.

Prim squealed at the question and throwing a knowing look at Gale. "It's my tribute to the Tribute and the sister she wanted to protect." Prim made it sound like a recitation. Prim pulled the collar of her shirt down so Johanna could inspect it. "I'm kind of a Katniss and Prim expert. I've been following their histories since the first games. I've watched the vids so much I know them by heart. If there were any letters written and released, I've read them. I'm even planning a trip to 12 to go visit the woods and other people. I'm a year older than Prim and I've always wanted a sister who would protect me like Katniss did for Prim. You were great in the Quarter Quell! You saved Katniss, even though you cut her arm. I forgave you for that even though it left a terrible scar. I know everything there is to know about the sisters. I bet I know things that their mother doesn't even know. I've even had work done to make myself look more like them. Can you tell what it was?" Prim said all of this in one breath. Johanna just looked at her. "Really, can you tell what I've had done?"

Johanna openly scoffed at Prim. "You're a fan? Like a fanatic fan?" She turned to Gale. "You're boffing a Katniss fanatic? Hawthorne, again, what gives?"

Prim looked back and forth between Gale and Johanna. "Did I mess something up here? Are you two…you know…together?" Prim nodded her head like she knew it all. "There was nothing mentioned in the tabs about you two being together, even though it stands to reason. Johanna, you are very similar to Katniss in many ways. Katniss is aloof, sarcastic, and unfeeling and I kind of get that vibe from you, too." Prim smiled at her like she was just assessing a performance. "Gale seems to like that, especially when he…" Prim raised her eyebrows.

Johanna cut her off. "I am nothing like Katniss." Johanna said in a low tone. Johanna was completely perplexed. She knew Gale was lonely that's why she thought this was the perfect arrangement. She also knew he was kind of a sucker for the sweet stuff and she enjoyed getting under his skin. But picking up Katniss fanatic…she never would have thought he could be capable of that. Well, she had teased him about being in love with Katniss; maybe she underestimated how far into it he had fallen. She really did believe love was for chumps, but she really admired Gale's constancy and availability. Now, he has some tart with a Katniss braid in his bed and it only strengthened her theory.

"See, there's your problem, Johanna." Prim went and stood right in front of Gale and pressed her back up against his front, "If you want to load his bow you have to embrace the Katniss." She almost hissed her sister's name. "Isn't that right, baby?" Prim looked up into his face and smiled again. Gale wrapped one arm around her waist spreading his hand over her bare stomach. That made Prim giggle since she really was ticklish and Gale had never touched her skin there before.

Prim continued as Gale took her braid into his other hand as if on cue, "And Johanna, you really should grow out your hair. The things he can do with the braid." Prim let a shudder go down her body. She twisted around and ran her hands around his waist pulling him closer, "I think I'll take your advice and go back to bed. Don't leave me waiting long." She reached up and kissed him under the jaw. Gale looked down into those green eyes and just chuckled before he swiped his lips across hers.

"It's the lips, Johanna." Prim said keeping her eyes on Gale. He smirked at her because he could see Prim through the green eyes.

"What's the lips?" Johanna snapped. She didn't like that he looked so cozy…so comfortable with her. Rose looked back at Johanna.

"I got work done on my lips. It's called 'The Everdeen'. Gale just can't keep his lips from them. Can you baby?" She went in for another kiss when she stopped before their lips met. Gale looked disappointed but Prim looked as if she had an idea. Prim slowly started towards Johanna, "Do you want to join us? I'm sure you could give me some new insights into Katniss Everdeen that few people know…"

Again, Johanna was speechless. She took a step back from Prim's advance. "Ah…no." It was all she could manage.

"I told you it wasn't a good time, Johanna." Gale repeated as he stepped forward and pulled Prim back into his arms before Johanna attacked her physically. Plus, he wanted to take advantage of the exposed skin of Prim's middle again.

"When will Virginia be back with the food? I'm starving." Prim giggled and blushed as she looked towards Johanna. "We've really worked up an appetite if you know what I mean." Prim lowered her voice again. "I mean it. You can stay."

"I'm gone, Hawthorne. Let me know if you ever get over your little fixation." Johanna headed towards the door.

"He won't." Prim said in her new accent, but a serious tone. It caused Johanna to stop and turn to look at her. "Choosing not to play along is just no fun for anyone." Prim melted into Gale's side wrapping her arms around him in a very suggestive way. "Have a great night, Jo." Prim ended with a malicious grin.

Johanna saw exactly what Prim intended in her comment. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen. They listened to the clacking of her heels on the foyer tile and both jumped when they heard the front door slam shut.

"What the heck was that?" Gale turned to Prim and asked with wondering awe. "And where did you get this shirt?"

Prim tore herself away from Gale because his touches were heating that ache in her stomach and she didn't want to have to explain any more to her mother than she was going to have to. "It was in my bag and it was about the only thing I owned that would fill my purposes. I'm glad you have all those clothes in your spare bedroom."

"What? My underwear?" Gale slapped her on the rear. "Looks good on you." She yelped and tried to head towards the door. Gale's face darkened. "Seriously, what was that with Johanna?"

"I've never liked Johanna. She used to whisper things to Katniss while she slept in the hospital. I heard her once. It's part of the reason she doubted her love for both you and Peeta. She's a viper with very slow spreading venom. I just sucked it out of your life." Prim looked at him with those big green eyes.

"I need you to make an appointment for me." Prim told Gale. "I really need to go shopping and I need help. I know who I want to help me." Gale nodded.

"Can you take those out of your eyes so I can talk to Prim?" But, Gale didn't let go of her. He ran his finger along the fire tattoo. "I'm finding it hard to concentrate." He pulled the hair band out of her braid again and unwound it. "I mean it. I want to see your blues."

There was urgency in his voice that she decided not to ignore or question. When she returned to her room, her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

"Well?" Her mother asked in a disapproving tone. "How'd it go?" She didn't like the way Prim was going to use her body and her new face. She did not want to see the goodness and innocence of her youngest daughter taken and corrupted.

"Perfectly. I don't think Johanna will be back." Prim said curtly. She was in the bathroom taking out her contacts. She walked back to her bags and rifled through them and couldn't find anything she wanted to put on. She opened the drawer under the one where she found Gale's boxers and found a pair of sweat pants and put those on over her boxers. She looked in the mirror. "I really like them. They give me power."

"I'm sure Gale appreciates them, but power?" Her mother said dryly and still disapprovingly.

Prim turned to her. "Not with Gale…with other women. Men love boobs in all shapes forms and sizes; it's the way they're built. But other women will discount you if you don't look a certain way. I went out there looking like this," Prim pointed to her too small tee, "and Johanna was threatened. I have never seen that woman on the run because she has never met anyone as self-possessed as herself." She found one of Gale's tee shirts and it on over her own shirt. "Having them and dressing that way made me feel the part that I never could have played without them. Others may have been able to, but I'm glad I made that a part of me."

"Prim, you don't have to change who you are…" Her mother tried to start, but Prim cut her off.

"Yes I do. I must change who I am or be changed!" It was rare that Prim showed any kind of anger. It was poignant when she did. "When I made the decision that you would know me for the rest of your life and not Katniss I was forced to change. It forced me to realize that people in power are going to exert that power over the powerless. I don't want to exert power over others in that capacity but I'll be damned if I'm ever weak and powerless like that again."

They looked up and noticed Gale standing there. "Gale has taken power by obtaining a position in the government. I don't like that he works for the people who continue to hurt and separate my family after all we have already suffered and sacrificed. However, he uses his power to get us things we need and to protect us. I was forced to endure this change and I am going to use it to my ends and to my satisfaction. It just so happens that my ends are family and there lies my satisfaction as well. You need to trust me…both of you. You are going to see me do things and hear me say things that will make you question what is happening to me but you must trust that at my core I am the same Prim I have always been." She looked back and forth between the two of them with intensity in her blue eyes. They both nodded.

Prim grabbed a hair tie off the dresser and pulled her long hair into one messy bun. "I really am hungry. I'll be back in the kitchen." Prim said as she left the room in Gale's workout clothes which covered her new body.

Prim's mother moved her tired eyes to Gale's. "Is that your influence?"

Gale shook his head. "Do you think I have any influence over that tidal wave?"

She looked at the floor. "I guess this was set in motion a long time ago and all we do is ride the wave."

Gale looked at the floor, too. He was reeling over how the whole scene just played out. Prim was masterful and it seemed like she improvised the whole thing. She had to, how else would she know? He had felt guilty about Johanna and tried to tell Prim on the train and she stopped him. Maybe that attempt was enough for Prim.

"Johanna Mason?" Her mother asked looking back up to Gale interrupting his thoughts. "And you want me to be okay with you moving on to my daughter?"

"I can't make you okay with anything." Gale met her gaze, his steely eyes again. "Johanna was a distraction that turned into a regularly repeating mistake. I didn't know how to end it, but Prim took care of that for me." Gale said.

"Did Prim know about it?" Her mother asked quietly. "Are any of your other distractions and/or mistakes going to show up at your house? And how long before Prim falls into that category?"

Gale shook his head at her. "I thought you knew me better than that." He left the room to find Prim. He, too, was hungry and Virginia really was out picking up food. She should be back by now.

Prim's mother remained in her chair after Gale left. He pursued Katniss when she showed little interest. He slept, by his own admission, with Johanna-the barracuda—Mason, often even though he knew it was a mistake. Now he moved on to Prim. She was very uncomfortable with this arrangement and she didn't know what to do. She would be back in District 4 and Prim would stay here in 2 where Gale had easy access to her. Her uneasiness grew. Prim was obviously head over heels for him so there was no talking reason to her. She'd have to find a way to protect Prim.

"I thought I knew you better than that, too." She said to the empty room.

* * *

A/N: Off to vacation in Missouri. I'll be reading and writing while I'm gone. 3 old characters going to pop up in Chapter 11 along with some new ones that I get to make up. Anyone want to guess who pops up? Anyone?


	11. Chapter 11--Emotional Goo

A/N: Okay, so I loved the last chapter. It was fun to write but I realized, even before Ellenka pointed it out, that I had made Prim almost too was someone so sheltered going to know how to flirt like that? But being a girl, I know how girls over analyze things and how we need to sort all the feelings our hormones make us feel at one time and this is the chapter I came up with. It's the longest I've done, but I think I love it, too. Still, keep telling me what you think.

* * *

Gale found Prim in the kitchen standing at the counter facing that wall. "What are you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"Getting fat." Prim turned around and had a spoon and the container of chocolate ice cream.

"What is wrong with you?" Gale asked gently but with a very surprised tone in his voice. He had never seen her lose her temper like that before. He stood behind her and reached to put his arms around her.

She moved out of his reach. As much as she wanted to be held by him, she was also that confused. She put her spoon in the ice cream and moved to sit on the stool near the bar bringing the ice cream with her. Gale stood there with his arms outstretched looking hurt and confused. He slowly turned to look at her. She looked just as hurt and confused which actually made him feel a little better. He wasn't necessarily being rejected, she was sincerely confused.

"Prim, talk to me. What is wrong?" Gale pleaded.

"I don't know I'm so confused. What did I do? I mean, I don't mind Johanna leaving the way she did, but some of the things I said and did…it scares me that it came so easily. Most of that stuff just came out of me. I'm feeling so many things I just need some time to figure it out." Prim placed her head in her hands.

Gale had to smirk at the memory. "Where did you learn to flirt like that? That was masterful!" Gale said with some awe.

Prim lifted her head and looked at him "I know you left almost every time Finnick Odair walked into the room, but I watched him flirt mercilessly with my sister. He was a master." Gale looked at the floor. He did leave whenever Finnick was around just for that reason. While Finnick only flirted that way with Katniss because she would never respond, Gale could tell, if even in a small way, that she enjoyed the attention…and that hurt him more than he cared to realize at the time. It was very difficult for him to be that open or blatant with his feelings especially with Katniss.

"I tried to mimic his tone and confidence along with the ignorant callousness of the Capitalites." She said quietly. She was angry that maliciousness came so easily to her. She was jealous that Johanna knew Gale in a way she didn't. She was confused that every time Gale touched her the ache in her stomach spread the fire deeper and deeper and settled between her legs. She was both hurt and angry because she didn't know if he was responding to Rose or Prim. And then the thought of being as free as Rose was excited her, too. She knew she could know Gale the same way as Johanna, but after what just happened she didn't know if he'd rather have Prim or Rose…and she told him that she didn't want him to like Rose. She really hated being jealous of Johanna; that thought popped up about every thirty seconds. She was angry with her mother for thinking that the Games and the rebellion hadn't or shouldn't affect her. Then she'd think of the incredulous look on Johanna's face—the one that wordlessly asked Gale, "You'd rather have her over me?"- and the whole cycle would start over again.

All those feelings coursed through and undulated in her heart in a manner that she could not separate them to analyze them. And Prim didn't have to worry about feeding her family and killing 23 other people including the boy who had just professed his undying love for her on a national video. No wonder Katniss ran from her feelings and hid in a closet; there were so many of them to sort out. Prim began eating her ice cream again.

"Well, you did a good job. That's why I needed you to take the contacts out. I needed to see you." Gale said.

Hot anger flared up in Prim again. "You like her! You are attracted to Rose!" Prim knew she was being unfair and she knew that her mother was right when she said that men and women saw sex differently. She knew it in her brain, but her heart wasn't getting the message. The place in her chest that released the anger exploded and all sanity and reason were drowned out. But Prim could also see and she understood that Gale was relieved that the Johanna situation was finished. She could see it; he tried to tell her on the train that he had done things looking for what he found with her, Prim. Again, the brain knew it but her heart was cut off from that communication. She needed time to think and sort through each feeling individually. Feeling all this at once was not helping anything. The ice cream was really good, though.

Gale took a step towards her, but Prim put her hands out to stop him. "Back off. I need to figure this out and you adding to the feelings by touching me will not help. There are so many things going through my head I just need a little time to sort it out." That was the first rational thing that came out of her mouth, she realized. But, it sounded harsh and brittle. Gale had heard this before and it had not ended well for him.

She stood up from the stool and looked at him with her blue eyes. "Can you just give me some time to think? To work through this…" What else could he do or say? She headed to her room passing her mother in the hallway who said nothing as she passed. Halfway down the hallway she turned around to get the ice cream.

Prim lay in her bed most of the night sorting out all the things knotted up in the pit of her stomach. She had to be better to him than Katniss was because Prim didn't have to deal with as much and Prim did not have as much baggage. She realized she was not only jealous of Johanna, but of Rose, too. Then she had to figure out how she could be jealous of a persona _she_ had created. Rose was just all the feelings she suppressed because she should. Everyone, she reasoned, fights the good and bad within themselves and she would use the dark side that was Rose, but in a much more controlled manner. She couldn't fault Gale for being attracted to Rose because she was an extension of Prim…in fact it made her love him more because he liked the darkest part of her. She would tell him in the morning.

* * *

Gale left for work early the next morning. He made the appointment that Prim requested after she went to her room and had dinner sent in there when Virginia returned. He didn't even look at Prim's mother; he didn't want to talk to her. Instead he sent the schedule for the rest of the week detailing where they needed to be and when. Virginia said that she would finish any other arrangements they may need to get Prim settled at school. Prim's mother was relieved that Gale was going to leave Prim alone. She planned on having serious talk with Prim about men and what they can expect from certain kinds of women.

Gale decided to give Prim the space she asked for. He made mistakes with Katniss that he was not going to repeat with Prim. She meant too much to him and until she figured out the balance between Prim and Rose he didn't need to be there confusing her. He did not want to push her into the arms of someone else, but he also knew he couldn't be near her without being in some kind of contact with her. Her rejection of him the night before, even in an effort to sort things out, was too painful. She would let her come to him. He knew her well enough to know she could be assertive and make her feelings known.

And, if he was honest with himself, he was attracted to the Rose colored tornado that blew through the kitchen and sent Johanna running for cover. And it was Prim at the heart of it; she was the driving force. He could not separate Prim from Rose in his head. Prim never would have been that secure in her body and she damn well should be; it was her body. She was beautiful and his body responded to hers. It responded to how she looked and how it felt when she pressed up against him and when she allowed him to touch her. When she taunted Johanna about having Everdeen lips, that was all Prim. He saw her sassiness through the green of the contacts and almost couldn't contain himself; it was the essence of Prim that drew him to her. But then she pulled away from a kiss it was almost physically painful. Then she asked Johanna to join them; that he would not have enjoyed. _Where did that come from?_ Too much time with Finnick he supposed. Mixing nettles and roses is just not a good idea and not the kind of situation he would have even considered. That was not his thing.

He could tell that Prim was jealous of Johanna. But his body responded to Johanna only when she worked at it…and after a while, Johanna did have to work. The most important lesson Gale learned from his involvement with Johanna is that sex in the purely physical sense was unfulfilling for him and actually left him feeling lonelier. When he was with Prim on the train, he certainly was attracted to her. If she would have shown any inclination, he would have had a hard time not taking her of to his compartment. But he was contented to just hold her and be held by her. Every once and a while his body would remind him that there were other pleasures to be had, but he didn't need it and he could push it aside. How was he going to explain that to her? He knew he couldn't; not right then anyway. He needed to give her time and space.

So, he decided to turn his attention to some pressing issues in Districts 7 and 11 and then in the Capital. It would take a few weeks and he had been putting them off hoping it could be reconciled over the phone. They probably could have been handled on the phone, but he took this opportunity to clear his own head. He was glad that Prim insisted on that last encounter before they went to the hospital because he recalled it more than he probably should have just to get through the day and weeks that followed. He packed his suitcase and told Virginia to tell Rose and Healer Everdeen that urgent business took him away.

When Prim went to find Gale in the morning after very little sleep, her heart sank. All Virginia could or would tell Prim was that Gale was going to be gone for two to three weeks and he would contact her when he returned from the other districts. She regretted not being able to tell him how silly she had been and her body ached for the embrace she rejected. She was given a schedule and Gale had thought of everything before he left; or left it to Virginia to finish. Well, Virginia couldn't help Prim with this.

* * *

Prim knew that she needed help with her new wardrobe and advice on what should be worn in District 2, especially for the role she wanted to play. Prim showed up for her appointment, with the help of a map and instructions left by Virginia, to a shoppe called The Tribute's Trio. Prim was happy to see Venia, Octavia, and Flavius again, even though she had to be Rose and not Prim. Prim was happy to see that while they were using their fame to earn a living, they were not capitalizing on Katniss alone. There was only one picture of Katniss in their shop was tucked in a corner display; it was of Katniss sitting next to Peeta in the interview after the first Hunger Games. Katniss looked young, fresh, and innocent and the purpose was to illustrate how, with the trio's help, they can capture a look for any occasion. There were enough images of Katniss being the fierce Victor and the Mockingjay around Panem. Prim thought this image was simply and tastefully done. She decided she loved them even more.

The bell rang when she walked in the door and she heard some movement from the back. "We'll be right there!" Prim recognized Venia's voice. Prim knew that Rose had to be in control today. She needed to show her love for Katniss and Prim, but in a way that was flattering to the people who turned her into the Mockingjay.

Venia emerged, blue hair fluffy and bright, with a bright smile in a deep red and fitted dress. "What can I do for you dear?"

Prim smiled, "I'm Rose Aeon and I have an appointment with you this morning."

"Yes! You're a referral from Gale Hawthorne." There was a twinge of pain in Prim's stomach when Venia said Gale's name. "Well, a friend of Gale is a friend of ours!" Venia brightly beamed. "He's such a nice young man and so lost without…" Venia cut herself off. "…without a real sense of capital style. We try to keep his closet stocked with appropriate things." Venia finished.

"That is exactly why I am here!" Rose brightened, thankful for the segue from Venia's almost revelation. Again, Rose was comforted to see the love and respect that was shown for her sister. "I'm here to go to school in District 2 and I just don't look like I fit in. I've never really been out of the tunnels of District 13 and I don't want to feel awkward about my appearance. Gale said that you three were the best."

"Oh! District 13 was an awful place for fashion and style!" Venia exclaimed. Prim could hear a second meaning in her tone and remembered the three of them when Katniss brought them to her mother and herself after finding them in a cell. "We'll set you up right!"

"Octavia! Flavious! We have a beautiful girl who desperately needs our help!" She called towards the back the room.

The orange of Flavious' hair looked like wild fire as tufts of it were sculpted upwards to look like flames. He was still tall and thin and he looked very formal in his purple suit with yellow pin stripes. He offered his hand to Prim to shake.

Octavia's soft, round curves were covered and creamy colored dress that hugged her in the right places and complimented her pale green skin. Her eyes were soft and just a little sad Prim noticed as she shook Octavia's hand. Octavia held her gaze, searching Prim's green eyes almost as if Octavia could see Prim through the color. Prim cleared her throat and looked around the shoppe. She crossed to the picture of Katniss and pointed to it. "I love this shot. You captured the true essence of Katniss." Prim said softly.

The three of them just looked at her for a moment. "Did you know Katniss?" Flavious asked cautiously.

"Yes. A little. I grew up in District 12 and I knew who the Everdeens were. We were saved by Gale when the firebombs hit and he led us to District 13. He saved my life." It wasn't even a lie Rose mused, so she could put the proper amount of emotion in it. "I got to know Gale through that experience and he spoke very fondly of Katniss to me. I know how much he loved—loves her." Prim said as she stroked the picture. "This is a side of her that many people don't get to see." Again, Prim could tell the truth with pure emotion and let it convey a different meaning.

She looked back from the photo and up at the trio. She could tell that she had touched them. "Can you do this for me? Can you give me two different looks? I need one for school that is professional yet soft—where I can be mostly myself—and another for District 2 that's a little harder so that I don't…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Flavious stepped forward. "Of course we can! We know exactly what you mean and it's what we do." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to a grouping of chairs surrounding a short table piled with catalogs and books of samples.

"I need advice and instruction on everything, make up, clothing, hair…I mean everything. I'll have to know how to apply my own look." Prim stated.

Octavia sat in a chair across from Prim, still searching her with her gaze. "Of course, dear. We'll make sure that before you leave you know exactly what you should." She said it in a soothing tone, but it was also guarded.

They spent the better part of two hours discussing different looks and fabrics and what to wear and when. The trio got a sense of what Prim's natural style was and how to convey it in District 2 flair while making her comfortable in her clothes. "If you're not comfortable in your clothes, you might as well be naked!" Flavious declared at one point.

Then there was another two hours spent discussing hair and then instruction on how to do it. Prim was adamant that she keep the length and color and the trio stated that it she was well suited for it. Flavious complimented whoever did her color, which startled Prim. "You can tell it's been colored.

Flavious gave her a knowing, almost painful, look. "My dear, I am a professional. I can tell when hair is treated and most of the time I can tell who did it by how it's been treated. This was not done in here in 2, was it?"

Prim composed herself. "No. It wasn't." She offered no more information. She smiled though, hoping to ease the awkward silence.

The final item of the day was makeup. They taught her what colors to use for different purposes. Like with the contacts, Prim was very excited to learn about this temporary way of altering her appearance. Octavia and Venia were working on Prim's eyebrows during the make-up session and she noticed Octavia's furrowed brow. "What is it, Octavia?" Prim asked. "Is my unibrow that bad?"

"Well, your face…your body is so familiar." She said lightly, but her eyes were still very wary. You just remind me of…" Octavia trailed off.

"Who, Octavia? Tell me." Prim urged.

"Well, we knew Katniss' body as well as our own, you see. We saw her so much being a 2-time victor and did she have hair! You don't have nearly as much body hair. Yours is so light and soft." Octavia lost track of what she was saying. Venia cleared her throat and Octavia stopped.

Prim bit her lip. She couldn't look away because they were sculpting her eyebrows. "Well, those of us born in the seam in District 12 all resemble each other." Prim said quietly.

"Your brows," Octavia continued, "they resemble Katniss' so much even if they are set too high." Octavia held her gaze with a coldness Prim didn't think was possible. "I hope…" she whispered, "I hope that you don't have news that their dearly departed father had a secret that needs to come to light." Prim gave her a questioning look.

"Your contacts tell us you're hiding something." Venia finished.

Prim understood then. These people who were trained in appearances knew all the forms of concealment and could see through them. She needed to put them at ease so that they would continue to help her.

Prim sat up and leaned forward so that they would stop working on her. She looked directly at Octavia who looked the most worried. "I keep a secret, Octavia, I won't deny that." Prim chose her words carefully. "But it is to protect Katniss. To reveal my secret would mean her death." She looked deeply into Octavia's eyes to convey as much sincerity as she could muster past the green of the contacts. "That's why I came to you three. I know that Katniss means as much to you as she means to me." She looked to Venia, "Can you fix me so that people who may see the similarities, won't?"

Venia smiled, looked back to Octavia and nodded, obviously satisfied. "Yes, my dear. We can."

Venia gave Octavia a little side hug and Prim took Octavia's hands. Again, looking into Octavia's eyes she said, "I'm glad that Katniss still has people who care for her and who do what they can to protect her even now. She is truly blessed to have friends like you." Octavia squeezed her hands back showing her reassurance.

The rest of the time went quickly. She had an outfit to wear home and for the next day. The rest would be delivered to her dormitory. She had natural looking make-up on and her clothes were tailored to fit so she fit into District 2 without looking ostentatious like the capital or a rube from an outlying district. Her auburn hair was swept up in a loose bun which Prim decided would be her new daily hairdo. She promised Flavious that she would only come to him to be retreated and cut. When the door clicked shut, Flavious exhaled. "I guess Primrose lived."

* * *

Rose knew Gale was gone for a couple of weeks, but she still hoped that he would change his mind and turn up at the table for dinner. Her mother made dinner and set the table. It was their last night together and Prim could tell that she was trying to have "the talk" about men. Prim was irritated.

"Look, mom. I really don't need to hear this from you. I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. I know that the Johanna and Gale thing really bothers you, but that's not him. And, if it doesn't bother me, why should it bother you?"

Her mother scrutinized her. "The fact that Gale treats sex in such a casual manner doesn't bother you?"

"No, because he doesn't treat it lightly. I don't have to explain him to you nor will I. You should trust my judgment more and you know Gale to be a better person than you're giving him credit for." Prim answered in a short tone.

"I thought I did." Her mother replied dryly.

"You do, and you have to drop it. We all react to things and situations differently. You checked out for almost a year after dad died and almost caused the death of all of us through neglect. It was Katniss and Gale who kept all of us alive and he deserves credit for that if for nothing else." Prim's nostrils flared. She had never brought this up before, but she found her mother's harsh judgment of Gale more than just a little hypocritical.

Her mother looked a little embarrassed. And Prim could see tears pooling in her eyes. Prim softened her voice and took her mother's hand. "Mom, it's our last night together and I don't want to part on a sour note. I want you to play the part of my mother, but you have to remember that I am not the fourteen year old girl you left in 13. I have grown and I am familiar with the ways of the world," Her mother's head shot up to look at her. Prim continued, "even if I am not experienced in them. Let's spend one last night making good memories so that we can both look forward to our next visit."

Prim wiped away the lone tear that escaped her mother's eye and then gave her a hug. They spent the rest of the evening packing up Prim's things and watching two movies.

Prim bumped into Virginia in between movies on her way to the bathroom. Virginia looked at Prim in a serious expression. "He is a good man, Rose. He's never put the care into looking after someone like he's put in with you."

This startled Prim. "I…uh…" Prim started.

"Just remember what you said about him was spot on and don't make him wait too long." Virginia turned to go to the office down the other end of the hallway.

"Wait for what?" Prim asked.

"He won't…" She broke off. "I've already said too much. I'm sorry." Virginia turned around quickly closed the door to the office.

Prim replayed this short conversation with Virginia in her mind many time in the first few months she was in school. Gale sent a message about a month after she moved into her dormitory saying he was back in District 2 for just a few days and he would contact her when he was back for a long enough period to see her. How was she keeping Gale waiting? He was the one keeping her waiting and it was killing her she missed him so much.


	12. Chapter 12--Time and Space

A/N: Okay here's my attempt at creating new characters other than Virginia. Please let me know how you feel about them. Did I give them enough physical description? Do you need to see more, mentally? I appreciate all the feedback I've received thus far. I did delete one comment because their flippant remark was the result of them not reading the entire sentence they were being flippant about. I didn't delete it because I can't hear criticism. So read...review...criticize. Love hearing from y'all.

* * *

Gale sees a young, twelve-year-old Prim watching the silver parachutes drop from the sky. Her white healer uniform is pristine even though she has been working with bloodied, dismembered patients. Gale knows what is coming and he yells at her to run. But Prim does not hear him. He runs towards her and makes it to her in the nick of time. All sound stops.

Gale knows the bombs will detonate soon and he does the only thing he can think of to save her. He wraps an arm around her small adolescent waist and the other hand comes up to protect the back of her head. He pushes them away from the bombs and he covers her body with his as the bombs explode. Shards of metal fly through the air, slicing his shirt but the thick scar tissue on his back keeps the shrapnel from causing any serious injury.

When he knows the explosions are finished he looks down at Prim who has aged into a beautiful young woman. His arm still around her slender waist and the other cradling her head, their faces are only inches apart. She leans up and gives him a long, slow, and deliberate kiss. "You always save me." She says when they break apart. She is so beautiful and so serene. Her simple declaration makes his heart explode with happiness and he can still feel the impression of her lips on his.

"I'll always save you." Gale says while moving one of her braids behind her shoulder.

All sound resumes: car horns, screams and cries, explosions, gun fire.

Gale picks himself off the ground and before he can help Prim up, the panel in the sidewalk opens and Prim disappears. Alarm courses through his body, though he is not scared. He knows where Prim is, all he to do is find her before she gets too scared. He knows the new regime has plans for her and will not hurt her, but she doesn't know that. He must find her and reassure her.

He enters the building adjacent to the square and crawls through a secret panel and expertly winds his way through the tunnel to the door that he knows Prim is behind. He hears giggling and reaches down to turn the knob. When the door opens he sees Prim sitting on the lap of a special forces soldier from 13 while another bandages her ankle.

"You're hurt?" Gale asks eyeing the soldier on whose lap Prim is perched. He wonders how they found her first.

"Not much. It's just a little strain from the fall. Stoney here was taking care of me until you showed up, and I knew you would." She winks at Gale and gives Stoney a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Stoney for all your help." Prim makes to leave when the other soldier is finished with the bandage, but Stoney won't let her loose.

"I'll take it from here." Gale says to Stoney, with his hand outstretched and his voice cold and full of warning. Stoney just grins back at him.

"What if I don't want to give her back?" The voice is President Coin's voice.

Gale jerked awake. The dreams were getting worse and more frequent. He promised Prim time, but he didn't know what that meant. He was miserable not knowing when he could or should see Prim again. If they were separated because of his work he could handle that because there would be a day of reunion to look forward to...even if it were for years at a time. But the uncertainty of never knowing if Prim wanted to see him again was driving him to distraction.

He did a good job of hiding his distraction by acting normal at work, but Virginia noticed. When she saw him at breakfast that morning she just knew she had to say something. "Just show up. I have her schedule. I know when she is free and when she is working. I'm sure she would love to see you!" She urged.

"Virginia, she wants time to figure things out." Gale had explained the general nature of their relationship to Virginia when he returned after Prim left for school. He left out who Prim actually was even though Virginia figured it out the first time she overheard Prim address Healer Everdeen as mom.

"She wants to be pursued. All girls want to be pursued. It makes them feel wanted and desirable." Virginia explained.

"Not these girls." Gale muttered under his breath. His comparison of Katniss and Prim had been on hyper-drive and he knew he needed to stop that, too.

Virginia stilled his thoughts by placing her hand on his arm. "Yes. All girls. And Primrose is exceptional, but no exception." She gave Gale and knowing look when he started at Virginia's use of Prim's full name. "They don't want to be pushed, but they want to be pursued. Show up, then leave. Be seen. Remind her that you're here and then let her come to you."

Gale continued his protestations, but later found a copy of Prim's schedule in his bag. He did love Virginia even when she was pushy. She wasn't overbearing, rather tenacious and persistent. It was part of the reason he hired her and the primary reason he kept her. She called it being assertive.

* * *

"Jovis! If you use that much sleep syrup your patient won't wake up for a week!" Prim yelled at him from across the laboratory. "I know you don't use the stuff that much in 1, but why do you always want to give so much to patients?" She asked incredulously.

Jovis looked confused, "I thought you'd appreciate the irony in that scenario."

"How would administering a triple dose of sleeping syrup to a patient with an infection, thus slowing all his systems that would aid the spread of the antibiotics be ironic?" Prim asked trying to point out the obvious flaws in his logic. "You need to learn the definition of irony and you need to study your herbal remedies and their functions more thoroughly."

"Why do you do that?" Bow asked Jovis. "Why do you try sucking up to her by relating everything to the 74th games? She's a Katniss freak, but she's also a mega-stickler for healing _details_. Details, man!" Bow was exasperated with him. Jovis was always trying to impress Rose with his knowledge of the Games ever since everyone saw her tattoo the first day of clinicals. "If you want to impress her, then _study_! Otherwise just shut up. You make her cranky and a'int nobody happy if Rose is cranky." Bow finished.

When VeJovis pouted it was almost comical and he did it a lot if anyone used his full name. His huge frame was all muscle and his squared jaw jutted out in sharp contrast to the pout that made his face look barely adolescent. When he smiled, though, he made women swoon, but not Rose. Rose was the first woman who didn't inhale sharply when he smiled at her or giggle sweetly when he tried to flirt with her. It worked on all the girls from District 1 he just couldn't understand why Rose could not see his charms. Ashley from 7 thought he was charming, but Jovis thought she was a tree-hugging rube who hadn't discovered how to remove any of her body hair. Jovis shuddered at the thought.

"I don't understand why you guys cater to her so much." Ashley whined. "She's not that great. When did being from 12 become so cool, anyway?"

Bow looked over at her with disgusted disbelief, "Do you remember a thing called the Hunger Games?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. "District 12 had nothing to do with the rebellion. Now shut up and get back to work. She does do our evaluations and that alone should keep us from annoying her."

Ashley turned her hazel eyes to Bow who was shorter than most, but very lean and wiry. "And I don't understand that either. She's younger than the rest of us. Why does she get to evaluate us?" She pouted in a very similar manner to Jovis. They both annoyed Bow.

"Because," Bow hissed, "her training as a healer was on the rebellion battlefields and her upbringing in 12 put her in contact with all the herbal remedies. How many times do we have to cover this?"

Twinge, who was always dark and brooding looked up from the book on his table, shook his head and went back to reading. He was younger than Rose, but he didn't make a big deal about it. He was just happy to be out of 11. He kept his head down and tried to learn from each of his classmate what he could. Their clinical teams were assigned and he was grateful with the mix of people from different districts. They didn't always get along, but they all had a talent in different areas. Twinge really liked Rose, though he would never let on how much. She had a flighty fascination with the Everdeens and the Hunger Games, but when she worked she was focused and nothing stood in the way of her performance. It was like her life depended on the knowledge she was obtaining. He liked that.

"I wasn't questioning her abilities." Jovis responded, looking at Ashley.

"She was questioning yours." Ashley shot back.

"I can hear you. I'm irritated, not deaf. Get to work." Rose directed from the front of the room. Twinge smiled into his book.

Prim had been leading their discussions of herbal remedies and what conditions made their use more favorable than the pharmaceuticals produced in Districts 1 & 2. The implementation of herbal remedies for non-emergency situations meant more industry for Districts 11 & 12 where the herbs grew and could be cultivated and manufactured. It would diversify their economies and provide more income and a higher standard of living for all in those districts. In addition, using herbal remedies in the other districts that relied on pharmaceutical drugs would shift some of their dependence on those drugs creating a surplus that could be distributed to the poorer districts for their emergency situations at a much lower cost. Prim became almost fanatical about this cause and she took her job very seriously.

Within the first few weeks of their program where they got to know the members of their clinical teams, she was able to cultivate the snarky and flighty image of Rose. It came in handy when she was exhausted and tired of the quibbling among Ashley and whomever she was whining to or about at the time. She could respond in a cutting tone that Prim would never have used. She became very good at keeping Rose in check and utilizing those traits to push members of her team while comforting them with her Prim. She thought that someday she should write a book about her split personalities.

Prim kept very busy and pushed her team members hard. She did this because they were in competition with other teams in the school, but also because the busier her mind and hands were the less she thought of Gale. When she allowed herself to recognize that over two months had passed with only one message, it felt as if her heart were collapsing in on itself. Her own prophesy had come true and the things she left unsaid were the things she regretted most. Why had she rejected his offer of comfort after Johanna left? She longed to feel his arms around her again.

"So how much sleep syrup is enough? I can't find it in the book." Jovis asked. Prim was ripped out of her thoughts. She got angry at herself when her mind wandered.

"Chapter 1, Jovis. Chapter 1." Prim repeated. She was waiting for their clinic on punctures and wounds because that was apparently Jovis' expertise and she was really looking forward to seeing him doing something well. Maybe that would lessen her disdain for him. She really couldn't blame him though for many of the things about him that irritated her. Before he was shifted to healer's school he had been slated to be a tribute for the games. His grooming to volunteer began at a very young age, which explains his size and build. He had a lot of experience patching up training accidents and he didn't flinch at gore. That's how he ended up at the Healer's Academy.

Prim looked up at the clock and out the back window of the laboratory she could see a man in a dark suit speaking with the department secretary. Her mouth dropped open when the gray eyes met hers and he winked. Her stomach flip-flopped, but she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face. Gale.

A loud crash tore her attention away to the large blonde haired man who was sprawled on the floor. "What happened?" Rose demanded.

Bow was laughing uncontrollably so Twinge had to answer. "He drank the sleep syrup." Prim could see the corners of Twinges lips curve up. That was the most emotion she'd seen from him in the two months they had been working together.

"How much?" Prim asked.

Ashley was fawning over Jovis rubbing his cheeks and cooing to him that it was going to be alright.

Bow said through his silent guffaws, "The whole vial. I guess he didn't believe you!" His whole body shook with laughter.

"Well, I guess experience is the best teacher." Prim said. She looked back up towards the window as she moved towards the door but Gale was no longer there. Her heart sank. Had she imagined it? She had to call an orderly at any rate to bring a stretcher. If Jovis drank a whole vial he'd be out for more than a day. "Ashley, he's asleep, not dead. He can't hear you at any rate." She realized that her Prim side would be more effective here. "Why don't you call the orderly and see that he's tucked into bed in his dormitory."

Ashley looked up at her with grateful surprise. "Really? Me?"

"Yes. Bow can't stop laughing to do the job right; I would take no care to make sure his head wasn't hit on every surface; and Twinge might try some antidote just to see what would happen." Prim predicted. "You are the best woman for the job."

"Touché." Twinge stated.

Ashley beamed and was thrilled at her task. She ran out of the room to find the orderlies and a stretcher. Prim went out to talk to the secretary about filing an accident report. District 2 liked their paperwork as much as District 13.

"Excuse me." Prim interrupted the secretary whose name was Heather and indicated on her nameplate. "I need an accident report." Heather turned around, saw Jovis on the floor and shook her head.

"He's not dead is he?" She asked. "That's more than one report."

"No, just asleep. I've sent someone to get a stretcher. I just want to make sure I take care of all the necessary paperwork." Prim said. She had learned that you greased the wheels of the secretaries if you want anything done and done well. She came to understand and believe that secretaries hold the real power of the world since they actually _do_ the work of those in power or authority.

She smiled at Prim and handed her the form. "Just bring that back tomorrow when you get a chance. When will Prince Charming wake up?" Ashley was back with 2 orderlies and a stretcher. The followed her into the room where she aided them in strapping him to the stretcher.

Prim snorted, "Probably tomorrow night. He drank a whole vile of sleep syrup. I swear he should have watched Katniss' cave scene a little more closely." She had to keep up the Katniss fanatic bit.

"Hey!" Heather said in a conspiratorial tone, "That cutie-patootie that was just here, did you see him?"

Prim shook her head. She didn't want to acknowledge that she had seen Gale yet. She didn't want to think about it and not be true. "I was dealing with Sleeping Beauty." The orderlies and Ashley wheeled by them.

"Well, that was Katniss Everdeen's cousin, Gale. Gale Hawthorne. Well, he was asking about you." Heather dished.

"I know Gale." Prim smiled but then looked down at the form in her hands so she didn't give anything else away.

"Oh." Heather said, a little disappointed she didn't have new information. "If you know each other, why doesn't he just call you? He wants to set an appointment with you to discuss herbal remedies and the possible manufacture and distribution of them in the districts."

"I don't have a phone in my dormitory. He'd have to leave a message with someone. I guess he chose you." Prim said and it made Heather smile. Though her question was valid. Why had he shown up for such a task. Surly Virginia could have taken care of that task. Again, something in her gut flip flopped.

"Yes! He wanted to know if the schedule he had for the laboratory was correct so that he could find you when he wasn't so busy. He had to rush out to get to an appointment." Heather gushed.

"Thank you, Heather." Prim gave her a genuine smile. "I'll get this back to you tomorrow."

Prim walked back into the laboratory to finish up the work with Twinge and Bow. She didn't expect to see Ashley again that day and Jovis would probably be out of commission until the day after tomorrow. They broke for dinner and Prim had the rest of the evening off. She didn't like free evenings because they gave her too much time to think and remember. Didn't she make memories just for this purpose, though? Sometimes the memories were just too painful when surrounded by uncertainty.

She headed back to her dormitory which was connected to the school and the hospital. She didn't walk through the buildings, though. She went outside to walk to the outer entrance. The sun was setting and she hadn't been out in a few days. She decided that she'd get dinner at a little place she had found in her first week. Lost in her memories and thoughts she barely realized that she had knocked on the door of Gale's suites until Virginia opened the door.

"Oh, Rose. He's not here." And she truly looked disappointed. "Come on in, please."

"Oh, no! I don't want to intrude. I'm so sorry." She stammered. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Virginia put her arm around Prim, "Perhaps that is the best reason to stay. He'll be back shortly and I'll have him paged."

"No! Don't let him think it's anything important…I just…I…" Prim was almost in tears. What was wrong with her? She just had to stay...she had to see him again.

"Honey, come on in and eat with me. I always make way too much food for Mr. Hawthorne and I end up eating the same thing three nights in a row. You'll be doing me a favor." Virginia reassured. "If he's not here by the time we're finished, then I'll just leave a message that you were here to set up the appointment."

Prim's head shot up. "So, you could have made the appointment with me?"

Virginia nodded. "Yes. But he wouldn't let me."

Prim felt her stomach flip-flop again. She began to think that her behavior that night had pushed Gale away and he didn't want her anymore.

Prim allowed Virginia to lead her into the kitchen where she set another place. Virginia asked questions about what Prim was learning and what she hoped to do when she was done. Virginia was very pleased to see how animated Prim became when she spoke about revolutionizing the economies of the underdeveloped districts and how she felt she could play a role.

They finished dinner and Virginia had placed a bowl of chocolate ice cream before Prim could even think about leaving. She was half way through her huge portion when they heard the front door open. A bag was dropped and then keys were dropped into a glass bowl. That was followed by the clunk of a shoe being dropped, and then the other.

"He'll go change and then he'll be in for dinner. Do you want me to tell him you're here?" Virginia asked.

"No." Prim whispered. "I need to see his face when he sees me again." Prim looked at Virginia and searched her pale blue eyes. "You know who I am, don't you?" Prim asked.

"I know that you are someone for whom Mr. Hawthorne cares a great deal. Anything else is a trivial detail." She asserted. She reached for Prim's arm and gave it a little squeeze. "I told you not to keep him waiting too long."

Prim was about to ask Virginia what she meant by that when Gale walked into the kitchen in the same sweat pants and shirt Prim had worn the last time they saw each other.


	13. Chapter 13--Leftovers

A/N: Yesterday was my 40th birthday and I had a wonderful day with friends and family and I actually didn't think much about my story even though I checked all day to see if anyone had posted any reviews. Thank you those of you who did. So, today when I sat down to write I had no idea where the story should go. I'm so far off the original outline I began that it's barely recognizable. Rick, I'll take into advisement about my new characters.

See me author's note at the end for the questions I need answered. I don't want to give spoilers.

* * *

"You're here." Gale said as he looked from Prim to Virginia. Virginia raised her eyebrow and smirked and quietly exited the room.

"I'm sorry." Prim said quietly as she stood up. She didn't know how to act, what to say or do. "After seeing you this afternoon I needed some air and before I knew it I was here." She stood up and subconsciously moved closer to him. "Then Virginia insisted I stay for dinner."

"She always makes too much." Gale responded. He wanted to grab her and hold her, but he still wasn't sure how she felt. It took everything he had to root himself into the spot where he stood. She had come, though. Virginia was right. He'd have to quit doubting her when it came to handling women, or at least Prim. Then she took a step closer to him. That looked promising to him. But there was so much pain in her eyes. That frightened him. Had he put that there?

"She said I was doing her a favor, so I stayed." Prim fidgeted with a band around her wrist.

"You were. She eats all the leftovers." Gale said a little lamely. He didn't know what to say or do. He took a step closer to her, though, mimicking her actions.

"I didn't…know…" Prim trailed off. Her stomach was tied in knots and she couldn't figure out why. This was Gale. Gale! A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her: _He came to your school to see you. He winked at you!_ When she saw him take step towards her she heeded the voice. She launched herself at him and when he saw her coming his arms opened and welcomed her in.

He enveloped her, burying his face in her neck taking in her scent. Prim's back bowed as she tried to get as close to him as she could. She tried to focus on every point where they touched and concentrate on the electric sensations that spread comfort to all the places where she had been hurt and lonely. "Prim." Gale released as a sigh into her ear. It was the first time she had heard her name, her real name, in over two months.

"I'm so angry at you." She whispered near his ear as they continued to hold each other. He began slowly moving one hand up and down her back while the other held her securely to him at her waist.

"This is you angry?" He said. His lips so close to her neck they tickled her when he spoke.

"Yes. But there is more relief than anger and I want to stay here for a while longer." She said back into his neck. They stood there for a while longer, just enjoying the contact with each other.

Gale was the one who released her first. He cupped her face with both of his hands. "If that was you angry, I want to make you happy and see where that goes." He kissed the end of her nose. "Tell me what you have been doing since I saw you last." He led her to the table. He wanted to give her some time to get her thoughts back in order.

When he replayed the scene of their last meeting in his mind over and over again he realized that Prim was on sensation overload and that is what caused her to push him away. _I need to figure this out and you adding to the feelings by touching me will not help. There are so many things going through my head I just need a little time to sort it out._ Her words rang through his head. She was here now, but as much as he wanted to kiss her, he knew that would be counter-productive.

They both sat on the same side of the table and while Gale ate Prim told him about her classes and her clinical team. He was pleased to note that she continued contact with him whether it was her hand on his leg or her ankle wrapped behind his. Gale laughed when she described Jovis' attempts to flirt with her when he realized that she really wasn't that interested in him. Gale was pleased to realize this didn't bother him. She didn't like the way she talked about Bow, though. She liked him for different reasons and Prim didn't disguise it. She went on, though, describing how excited she was about her new goals at improving the districts.

"And that's where you and I will be working together. That's part of what I do and being from 12 means I get to oversee that implementation personally." Gale beamed at her.

She smiled widely. "You mean we'll be working together?"

"Yes. I do actually have to meet with you and observe your herbal remedy clinics so that I can know what technologies will be needed to export to 12." He was finished with dinner and he turned his body toward her. She gave him a hug.

"I'm less mad and more happy." She said, pink creeping up her neck.

"Let's go have a talk. I want to hear why you were angry." Gale stood up and led her to the sitting room so that they could be more comfortable. They sat on the sofa and reviewed what happened that day over two months ago. Again, they were always touching in some way neither wanting to break contact but neither pushing for more than cuddles or caresses.

Gale laughed when Prim described how she realized that she was jealous of Rose. Prim had thought about it enough for her to realize the preposterous nature of it herself, so his laughter was pleasant and not cutting. Prim explained all the things she felt and why she needed time to sort all of it out. She described how overwhelming it was and how she understood Katniss much better as well as her resolution to not do that to him again.

"So why were you angry with me in the kitchen?" He asked. He was sitting in the corner of the couch and he had pulled her in to rest against his side. She was mindlessly running her hand across his chest as his hand traced a path up and down her arm. Prim stopped and looked up at him.

"Because you left before I could tell you." She had taken her contacts out earlier while she was explaining how alarmed she was at the fact that it was easy to be malicious. So her blue eyes looked into his gray. "I was going to tell you in the morning how silly I was to leave you alone in the kitchen. And then you left." She laid her head on his chest. She wasn't angry any more, but it hurt to think about how lonely she had been. Her tone became much colder. "And then I got one note a month later telling me you still weren't available. And then I didn't hear anything. I thought the worst."

His arms tightened around her anticipating any attempt to leave. "I'm sorry." He said simply and let it hang in the air with no justification. He wanted to tell her about how hurt he had been when Katniss ran from him and he didn't know if she was doing the same thing. He wanted to tell her, but he knew it would only make things worse. And, he knew he had to quit comparing Prim to Katniss. His relationship with Prim was so different than the one he shared with her sister that it was unfair to both of them to continue the comparison.

She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tightly. "I see that you were just doing what I told you. You backed off." She smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. She liked that spot. "Just don't back off so far next time."

He smiled back at her. "There's going to be a next time?" He chuckled and closed the distance between their faces and lips.

"Undoubtedly." Prim said. They kissed for a little while, hands roaming a bit, but it was sweet and gentle. Prim caged Rose for the evening. While she came to the conclusion that Rose would be useful in her relationship, tonight she wanted to be all Prim. Still conscious of what happens when Prim feels too many things at once, Gale harnessed the passion he felt towards this beautiful woman lying in his arms and just followed her lead.

When she nestled back into the crook of his neck he pulled the bun out of her hair and ran his fingers through it. "So, if we're going to be working together, how is this going to work?" Prim asked in a curious tone. "It probably wouldn't be productive to be all handsy in front of my team. Jovis may try to slip you sleep syrup." Gale laughed.

"That's a very good question and I'm glad you thought of it." Gale responded. "We're both from 12 and they'll know that. So, we can be acquaintances?"

Prim frowned. "Let's be friends. I told Heather that I knew you and I don't want to have to be all 'Mr. Hawthorne, sir' while there are other people in the room." Prim did an annoyingly formal impression. "I want to be able to joke with you, but I can keep it professional." Prim finished. "I need to know this so I'm not hurt when you're formal with me."

"So, would be inappropriate if I did this?" Gale pulled her up so he could kiss the rose that marked where he left a spot.

Prim grinned, "Yes, Mr. Hawthorne," she said in her annoying formal voice again, "it would be." Her heart began to thump with his hands pulling her closer and his hot breath on the most sensitive part of her neck. "What should I really expect when you show up to my clinicals?" Prim breathed as his mouth traced up the flame of her tattoo.

Gale pulled away, he eyes dark. "I guess I'll treat you like I would Delly…friendly, but with no attraction." He kissed her lightly. "But that will not be easy." He ran his finger along the line on her neck that was still a little damp from his attention.

"I know." She smirked. "When do you think you'll come?" She was trying to calm herself. If he pressed her, literally and figuratively, she would end up here for the night and she did not want to open that can of worms when she just cleaned up the mess from the last eruption. She needed to leave now that things were resolved.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to set up a formal meeting that won't disrupt what instruction you'll be doing and then there are days I'll just have to sit in and listen and learn. I have a copy of your schedule so I'll make it work with mine. Tomorrow I'll set the first appointment to get it on the official calendar."

"You have a copy of my schedule?" Prim asked, amused. "How?" She thought for a minute when she saw the sheepish look on Gale's face. "Virginia?"

Gale nodded. "Do you mind?" Prim shook her head.

"Is that how you knew when to come by today?" She smirked again.

Gale's luck was going well with honesty so far, so he kept it up. "Yes. Virginia tried to talk me into coming by to see you and when I kept refusing she stuck a copy of your schedule my bag. She likes you, you know."

"She loves you, you know. I better be careful with how I treat you. Virginia has a lot of power and influence I see." Prim knew she was about to get up to go home so she decided to spread some fire by mimicking what he had done to her neck, but using her tongue instead of little kisses. Gale made a low growl and before he could do anything else, Prim stood up.

"Well, I need to get back." Prim said brightly.

"I don't think so!" Gale made a grab for her to pull her back down, but Prim moved too quickly.

"Yep. There is no curfew, but I'm not sure I brought my key to get in from the outside door." She lied.

"It's a hospital! It's always open! Besides," Gale stood up, "I'm a high official in District 2." His eyes were dark and intense as they forced her to meet his gaze. "We can make this official business." He backed her up against the wall pressing his weight into her.

His hips had her pinned against the wall and she knew she had caused this and was just a little proud. "But if I stay…oh, I want to stay…but if I do," her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. He wasn't even kissing her. "…I lost my train of thought." She trailed off.

Gale chuckled. He leaned in so close that his lips brushed hers when he spoke, "Would you stay if I asked nicely?" Her kiss was her answer. It was much more heated. Neither one of them were thinking about what would happened if this progressed any further and neither one of them cared. And, neither one of them heard the footsteps in the hallway nor the first and second time Virginia cleared her throat.

"Okay kids, I'm sorry." They broke apart. "Mr. Hawthorne, you really have some things to attend to before you go to bed. We can do that now, or…" Virginia left the question hanging. Gale and Prim were both red so it was hard to tell if that brought a blush or not.

Prim was both irritated and happy for the interruption and gave Virginia a grateful smile. "I really need to get going." Prim really did blush. "Virginia, thank you for dinner and for everything." Prim crossed the room and gave her a big hug. "I owe you." She whispered in to Virginia's ear. Virginia was left wondering whether it was for bringing them together or interrupting them…or both.

Virginia gave her a wide smile. "Anytime dear. Remember, I always make too much food."

Gale smiled wryly at Virginia. "I'll be right there. I'm going to walk Rose out."

At the front door Prim allowed herself to be pulled into another embrace. "That was Prim I would have spent the night with, you know." Gale said into her neck.

Prim smiled. "I know. And that made all the difference." She reached up to kiss him. "And knowing that means Rose might make an appearance." When he kissed her again it ended with a bite on his lower lip. She smiled before she released it. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Hawthorne." She said in her annoyingly formal voice.

Before she walked out the door she faced him running her hands along the waistband of his sweatpants. He froze when her thumbs met his skin and dipped below the waistband of his boxers. With her arms around his waist and tugging the waistband of his boxers above that of his pants and then running her thumbs and fingers around to the front. The waistband of his boxers was visible just below his belly button and she was inspecting it. "What are you doing?" He said in a very low and husky tone.

Satisfied she grinned up into his eyes. "I was seeing if you were wearing the same boxers I wore that night, too." She gave him a peck. "They're different." She turned and went through the door leaving Gale shaking his head.

* * *

Prim smiled the whole walk home. She was in such a good mood she went to check on Jovis. Before she made it to his dormitory she remembered that she needed to be Rose. Ashley was asleep in the arm chair near his bed. She looked a little sweet just sitting there worrying about him. She didn't understand the attraction, but she supposed that didn't mean it was wrong. Perhaps she should be a little nicer to Jovis. She decided against it because he might take it as a come on. She didn't wake her and just left since everything seemed to be okay.

When she got back to her room she dressed for bed and washed her face. She wore make-up everyday now just to fit into to District 2, though it was not heavy enough to bring any attention. She wondered what Gale thought of it. He hadn't said anything. He seems to like her hair down, too. She went straight to bed, but had a hard time getting to sleep because she kept thinking about what she might have been doing had Virginia not walked in.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be a quick wrap up of Gale and Prim talking and fixing things so they could work together and then back to the lab, but then it ended up being all them. I can't have them sleep together yet, though. I'm a prude and I just can't do it yet.

So, here's my question for this chapter: Are you growing weary of the tension? Is there enough tension and enough release that you're still interested or is it "Wow, again?" Next chapter is back in the lab with Jovis, Ashley, Twinge (Rick, he's my fave, too), and Bow. We'll get to know them better and see when they get to go to 12. Gale will be there raising tension, too. As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14--Perspectives I

Bow was at the academy to focus on studies that dealt with diseases that could be transmitted from animals to humans and vice-versa. In order to understand that better, he needed to know more about the human body. He found Rose's clinic fascinating because he knew he saw many of the plants she focused on around his own district. He also wanted to study how the herbal remedies might be applied to animals. He was able to show her how tobacco leaves could be used to treat eye infections in goats and even used in deworming cattle.

She seemed impressed with his knowledge of the use of different natural remedies in his own district and in the early weeks of her clinics they worked together to figure out what chemicals in each herb was effective and if those chemicals would be useful in treating human ailments. He found that when Rose wasn't endlessly prattling away about her endless Hunger Games fetish she was very bright and knowledgeable. That was the Rose he liked even if she could be rude when the rest of them were just trying to have some fun or a laugh.

What confused Bow about Rose is that she seemed so flighty when they were outside of class. All she talked about were the Games and the tributes of the 74th and the Quell. She knew Katniss even though she was much younger, and she never let anyone forget it. And the other thing that really bothered him was that tattoo? Maybe being from 12 helped her feel a special kinship to the Mockingjay, but it just seemed a bit _too_ frivolous to him. There were many people from the outlying districts that wanted to enjoy the luxuries that the Capital had to offer, and District 2 had more of them even before the rebellion. Tattooing was a specialty of the Capital and easily found in 2.

Maybe she got the tattoo when she went shopping for all those clothes she seemed to own. She was way into fashion and what was trendy…when she was outside of school. But, what did he care? It gave him easy fodder to feed people his jokes. Ashley was just straight shallow and annoying, but he found most girls to be that way. Rose only drew his interest because she seemed to have the ability to force all frivolity from her mind when it counted and that made him able to forgive her for it.

The day after Jovis drank the sleep syrup actually went rather smoothly. The team got quite a bit accomplished when Rose didn't have to put off his constant advances. Bow tried to get him to knock it off, but he was just too stupid to listen. Ashley and Jovis were open books: selfish and silly and they fumbled their way into the Healer's academy because they were good at one thing in their district. Twinge was the dark horse, literally. He wanted to get to know Twinge. He was quiet and beautiful…and a complete mystery. How was he going to get that man to laugh was Bow's biggest challenge.

Twinge was actually happy with the way class was going today. Bow was being serious for once, Ashley wasn't flirting with Jovis and Jovis just wasn't there. During class, a familiar face entered the classroom and as soon as Rose introduced him as Gale Hawthorne he remembered why. He was the Mockingjay's cousin and from 12. He remembered him from the interviews they did on the tributes' family and friends. He watched the interviews closely that year to see if other family members were asked different questions than he was asked. Twinge waited for an explanation for his presence in their clinic. Rose welcomed him in, asked him to sit so they could finish up, then she would explain to the rest of the group what some exciting news.

When the clinic began, he listened to Rose and Bow discuss the different uses for plants in their districts and then Twinge went back to his room and read anything he could on cross pollination. They used it in 11 to make crops immune to different pests or to enhance their flavors or even make them more durable so they could be planted twice a season and survive when the weather gets colder. Today he mentioned to the group, minus Jovis, his idea of genetically engineering different herbs to make them more potent or cross pollenating two different herbs to combine their properties. Both Bow and Rose looked impressed.

Twinge irritated Ashley. That fact that he never said more than two words together and then he came out with an idea that is so preposterous she didn't even understand half of what he said. She wondered why Rose could even take him seriously. Ashley supposed that Twinge was always reading because he couldn't _do_ anything. He just watched. Ashley also found his dark skin very unnerving because it made the whites of his eyes look so stark against the ebony and coffee tones of his pupils and irises. She wondered what he was thinking once and then decided she didn't care. Now that he voiced his thoughts she cared even less.

Ashley didn't care about all this stuff. All her district really needed her to learn was trauma training. Why she had to sit through all this stuff she wasn't quite sure. She knew she was the person designated to demonstrate different techniques of splinting bone breaks in less than ideal situations, but that rotation wasn't for another eight months. She couldn't go home unless she scored well, so she studied and learned, but she hated it. She couldn't wait for Jovis to get back. Then, at least, she'd have someone nice to look at. He hadn't asked her out yet, but he liked to rub on her in suggestive ways when no one was looking. She had hope.

When Gale Hawthorne walked in she was intrigued because he was a looker! She didn't know what district he was originally from, but she guessed it wasn't 2. While he was wearing a suit, it still had the uniform look of the new regime and his mannerisms and accent did not say District 2. When they finally finished up their discussion, Rose smiled back at him and Ashley could see that she liked him. Ashley never understood what men saw in her and she figured it must be her boobs. All healers in the academy had a basic uniform of slacks and plain shirts, Rose's fit a little better than most and her after-work wear always accentuated her rack and Ashley figured she just liked the attention.

"Everyone, this is Gale Hawthorne." Prim said as she motioned to Gale to come to the front of the lab, "He is here to listen and to make arrangements to meet with our clinicals for the rest of the herbal remedies portion."

Gale stepped forward and explained his position in the new regime and his goals for implementing new technologies in the different districts. He also explained that their clinical group may be chosen to help develop and implement their plans in District 12 which would bring economic diversity to the district as well as allow more movement from district to district as need permits.

"From what I've heard so far," Gale finished, "you have some great ideas and I'm going to have to get some of you into see our Chief of Technological Advancements to see if they are possible."

Prim smiled and began the introductions as Gale shook each of their hands. Of course he already knew them from Prim's description the night before and his original impressions were solidified.

"There is another member of our team, Jovis from District 1, but we had a little accident in the lab yesterday and he probably won't be with us until the day after tomorrow." Prim explained with a little smirk that only Gail understood.

"What do we call you?" Ashley batted her eyes at Gale hoping that he could see passed Rose's one charm and some of hers.

"Gale will be fine. Obviously you are pretty informal here already and I don't want to change the atmosphere that already successfully exists." Gale said in a very formal tone, but with no hint of a smile. He did not want to even plant a seed of hope in Ashley's brain. Ashley's smile dropped and again she was left wondering why Rose was so well liked.

"Gale and I know each other from District 12." Prim said as if reading Ashley's mind. "He saved my family and I as well as most of those that weren't killed by the initial firebombs that the capital sent when the Mockingjay blew up the arena. He is also her cousin and has yet to divulge much coveted information that I seek." Prim batted her eyes as if she were copying Ashley.

Gale's brow furrowed and then his eyes were drawn to Prim's fingers that were pulling at the V-neck of her top revealing the rose on her throat. Again, Gale knew she was communicating to him to treat her as Rose. He adopted the same demeanor he did with Ashley, knowing that Prim wanted Gale to shut her down, too.

"I would have done that for anyone in 12, Rose, and you know I tried." His voice was formal and his eyes and mouth devoid of any smile. "And as Katniss is one of my dearest friends and fiercely private, I will not divulge any information that I feel is inappropriate for non-family members to have no matter what may be offered as compensation." Everyone in the room understood the implication.

"Finally." Ashley muttered under her breath as Bow and Twinge looked at Gale with astonishment. He must have to ward off a lot of advances from grateful girls whose lives he saved.

Gale turned to address the entire group again, "I'm sure you noticed that Rose has quite a bit of knowledge concerning the more…publicized aspects of District 12 and that has made her quite the expert on many things-herbal remedies being the important one. We are trying to negotiate a trip to 12 to identify and gather samples to bring them back here to 2 to investigate and implement plans. Your clinical group will be a part of that and then you will be able to take that knowledge back to your respective districts. This will be a wonderful opportunity for everyone."

"So we will be able to travel to District 12 and help?" Twinge asked as clarification. Gale saw something in his eyes that he liked. At that moment it looked like hope. "Will there be any cooperation from the people already living in 12, or are we going in blind? I can try to do some research if the latter is the case." Twinge offered.

Gale considered him. "We are working on obtaining some cooperation from a few healers in 12." Gale stated. "But if you know what plants we need and what they look like, I can help you find it as I have a very good knowledge of the woods there."

Twinge seemed satisfied. He turned and looked at Prim and asked, "Can you make me a list of plants found in 12 so I can research them?"

"Sure, we've covered many of them already. But I'll make a list of those we still need to discuss." Prim promised. "I'll get that list to everyone in case anyone else feels so inclined."

Ashley scoffed, but tried to turn it in to a cough when she saw Gale turn his icy gaze to her. She didn't want or need any more work to do, but she didn't want Gale to think she wasn't a team player.

Bow had never seen Twinge say so much at one time before. "I'll take one of those lists. Twinge, do you want some help researching?" Bow asked, hopefully.

"Are you going to work or make a joke of everything?" Twinge asked. Prim really enjoyed the deep base of his voice.

"Work, of course. I figured you can teach me more effective ways to research since you seem to be so good at it." Bow tried to placate him. He supposed he should change his approach.

Prim was already at her lab table looking for her notebook. She caught Gale's eye as she moved around the table and hopped up to sit on the table top to begin her list. Gale's lip twitched at the memory of the last time they were in a lab. He rolled his eyes and turned his focus to Twinge to ask him a question about cross pollination. Prim smiled inwardly because she knew he understood her gesture and shifted a little when that familiar ache awakened in her gut and spread downward.

With the lists made she crossed the lab to pass them to each of her team mates. She turned to Gale and didn't realize how close he was standing to her. She grinned up at him, but she was met with stony gray eyes. "Should I stop by and set the schedule?" Prim inquired again trying to bat her eyelashes.

Gale took an obvious and deliberate step back. "No. You can go through Virginia. She'll be waiting for you this evening and you know how to contact her, you've done it many times before." Prim marveled at how good he was at this. Gale looked at the group again. "If you all will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. I'll be seeing you soon and I look forward to meeting Jovis." Gale turned, retrieved his satchel, and briskly left the lab.

"Well." Ashley chirped happily at what she considered a lovely turn of events. "I'll go check on Jovis if we're finished here." She began packing up her things. Bow and Twinge were making arrangements to meet after their scheduled evening study sessions to look up the plants they haven't yet studied.

Prim looked at Ashley and gave her a once over in way that Ashley noticed. "Tell you what." Prim said, "I'm going to do you a favor." Ashley was uncomfortable with Rose's gaze.

"I'll give you this list to take to Jovis, but you have to come with me first. I'm going to help you with him." Prim said.

"What makes you think I want him or that I need your help?" Ashley asked, incredulous.

Prim just glared back at her saying nothing because she didn't feel like the question even deserved an answer.

"What, then?" Ashley asked. "Where do you want me to go?"

Prim grinned. "Meet me here after your scheduled study time." She handed Ashley her list with an address on the top.

* * *

When Ashley arrived at the shop she looked up at the sign that said "Tributes Trio" and rolled her eyes at the Katniss reference, but she was intrigued. She walked in and the bell tinkled in the back. She saw Rose sitting in a chair with three very eccentric looking people who were obviously former Capitalites sitting in chairs and chatting in a friendly way with her.

"Ahh, here she is. Ashley, this is Venia, Flavious, and Octavia. They were Katniss Everdeen's prep team and I have hired them to prep you." She announced. Prim turned to the trio and said, "Our Ashley here is from District 7 and wants to catch the attention of a very handsome brute from District 1. Can you help her make some subtle but…important changes?" The Trio was already assessing her and talking to each other about the job that lay before them. "Fit her with lab clothes and a couple casual evening ensembles and one formal and do all the 'prep work' that a District 1 man would require of a groomed woman." Prim said contemplatively.

Ashley was skeptical. "Why are you doing this?" It didn't really matter why she was doing this because Ashley wasn't going to turn down free clothes and a make over. At least now she knows how Rose looks like she fits in even though she's from 12.

Prim smiled widely. "You know how I feel about Jovis' affections and I grow weary of his constant…attention. He only wants me for two reasons: A) I show little interest and B) I remind him women from District 1. I can help you look like a woman from District 1, but being aloof is up to you. Learn to play hard-to-get a little bit after we get you polished. And besides, I have my own thorn bush to woo and I feel the same way about competition that you do." Prim sighed. "If we team up and focus, maybe we can both get what we want."

Ashley shrugged because she respected Rose's motivation. If you can't beat them, join them seemed to be her motto.

The prep team hooted in agreement behind Prim. "And you may not think it's such a favor after they're done waxing you." Prim winked. "Let them do what they want and don't argue!" Prim said. "It may be a little painful, but you'll thank me…or them…in the end."

* * *

Jovis tried pry open his eyes. They felt so heavy. He tried to move his arms and legs and that too, took too much effort. At least he could think. He tried to remember what happened to put him in this predicament. _Oh, the vile._ He drank the vile of sleep syrup. He really did not think that the clear liquid could be so powerful. And it tasted so sweet. That was the last thing he remembered. _Well, I guess I should put more time and effort into learning about those plants that Rose is so passionate about. _He thought about the other ways he would like to make her passionate and realized that other parts of his body were awake. He wouldn't even care if she wasn't so hot. _Why doesn't she like me?_ _Maybe Bow is right._ He decided that as soon as he could move and open his eyes, he was going to actually read the book and materials.

It took him a while but he finally managed to open his eyes and sit up. He was starving. He looked over on his desk and saw a sandwich and some juice. That wasn't nearly enough to fill him, but at least someone to thought of him-though it was probably Ashley. Why didn't she leave enough to even put a dent in his hunger? He went to the gym for an easy work out just to get his blood flowing again and then stopped for a good sized dinner. When he got back to his room he found a list of plants the team hadn't covered in the book yet as well as a memo detailing what had happened in his classes, assigned study sessions, as well as clinicals since he fallen asleep. The last note on clinicals had detailed notes from the meeting with Gale Hawthorne explaining the meeting and what can and should be expected in the future. Jovis got bored just reading the notes and he didn't want to read anymore.

Since the accident report excused him from all duties until the day after next he went out to find a way to expend some…pent up energy. He knew he could pay a visit to Ashley, but did he want to brave that forest? He decided that need and convenience outweighed any other consideration, but Ashley wasn't in her room. That was odd. He headed out of the hospital to find and alternative and a place to spend his parents money.

* * *

Virginia was in the lobby of Gale's building and Prim blushed when she saw her. Virginia just smiled and said, "I've left a copy of the schedule on the kitchen table and messaged it to the department secretary to put it on the master calendar."

"Thank you, Virginia. Is Gale here?" Prim asked just a little confused.

"Yes. He's waiting for you, I think." Virginia smirked. "I've been sent home for the evening. Have fun...but not too much." Virginia warned as she exited the building.

A swarm of butterflies danced in Prim's belly and her feet moved her towards the elevator. When she reached his front door, she didn't knock. The front door was unlocked so she entered quietly and locked it behind her. To play the role of make-over Rose with Ashley she changed into one of own new ensembles. She didn't go out much, so there wasn't much cause to wear them so she took tonight as an opportunity. She chose a green and blue patterned skirt that was the shortest she had ever worn in her life, though not as short as the boxers she had worn here not too long ago. Her matching solid green top did not expose any skin, except to show off her tattoo, but it hugged in all the right places showing her curves and bringing out the blue of her eyes. She also left her hair down, to save Gale the trouble of doing it later.

She left her shoes in the foyer as Gale did the night before and went into the kitchen. She found Virginia's schedule, but no Gale. She picked up a bunch of grapes from the center fruit bowl and went on a hunt popping grapes in her mouth as she quietly made her way through the apartment. She heard some music coming out of the room that was hers while she was there recovering. The bed was gone and a wide variety of exercise equipment lined the walls. Gale sat in the middle of the floor with his shirtless back to the door stretching his legs. She hadn't seen Gale this naked since the day he received the lashes that left the terrible scars that marked his back. She had helped her mother clean and mend them and before she knew what she was doing she crept across the room and knelt down behind him.

"You can't sneak up on a hunter." Gale said as he sat up. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Prim placed one palm flat on his back as the other hand traced the puffed and hardened evidence of Gale's sacrifice for her family. "I wasn't sneaking." She whispered as her lips met one of the many places healed but hardened by cruelty's hand. She didn't know what she hoped to accomplish with that gesture, she just felt the need to do it. She stood up and Gale spun around on the floor to look at her. She could see both surprise and pleasure in his eyes.

"You look…er…nice." He almost leered at her.

"Do I?" Prim asked, levity in her tone. "You seemed rather indifferent to me earlier today in the lab; irritated even." She spun around quickly enough to make her skirt flare and give Gale, who was still seated on the floor, a better view of her legs. Gale needed to write the Trio and thank them for a job well done. She moved and seated herself in the leather arm chair in the corner crossing her legs demurely.

Gale stood and it was Prim's turn to admire the gifts that nature had bestowed upon her long-time family friend. His work out shorts slung low on his hips were the only article of clothing he wore and Prim could see his muscles move under his olive colored skin. It took her breath away as he followed her and knelt down in front of her chair.

"We didn't want Ashley to get too jealous, did we?" He said in a low tone. He placed his hand on her knee that sent electric shocks down her thighs and settled when they met in the middle. He glistened with perspiration from whatever exercise he'd just finished and Prim had to resist the urge to reach forward to touch his well shaped chest.

"Jealous of what? A friendly relationship like the one you have with Delly Carthwright?" Prim teased trying to show mocking pain in her eyes. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Gale's hand pulled at the leg that was crossed over the other so they came apart. He placed a hand on each thigh and ran them up the tops of them but under the material of the skirt while he maneuvered his body between them.

"Do I seem indifferent now?" He asked as he leaned forward to kiss the pouting lip. Prim's hands went to his hips that were flush with the edge of the chair. Prim returned his soft kiss with much more fervor as his hands inched their way to closer to the heat throbbed at their apex. Gale relished the feel of her skin which felt like satin in his hands.

She almost panted as the hot skin of his palms moved to the outside of her thighs and under her rear and he pulled her closer to him. "Nope. Definitely not indifferent? Why were we talking about Delly?" She asked.

"I don't know." Gale responded, but it was the last intelligible thing either of them said for quite a while.

* * *

A/N: So tell me if this chapter was confusing with using Rose and Prim interchangeably. I try to call her Prim when I'm just talking about her or if Gale is thinking about her, but Rose when people are talking about her or to her…or those who only know her as Rose think about her.

I was also trying to develop my new characters a little bit more. What impressions do you have of each of them now? Was my hint about Twinge too subtle or did you catch it?

As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D


	15. Chapter 15--Perspectives II

A/N: My misuse of vial was vile and I apologize. I have no problem with people pointing out flaws like that and I welcome them so don't' hide; I'm actually quite embarrassed. Thank you! ;) Anyone heard of a chiasmus? Chapters 14 and 15 are my attempt at one. If you know what that is…kudos to you. It wasn't planned when I began 14, but it occurred to me when I began 15.

* * *

Prim lay back in the chair panting while Gale hovered over her grinning. He leaned in to kiss the rose on her throat…their favorite spot. "What did you just do to me?" She gasped. She knew the technical term and the actual experience was wonderful. She wondered how he did that while she was still completely clothed and just a bit disappointed with that fact.

"Aren't you required to take an anatomy class to become a healer?" He smiled into her neck. Her arms rested on his bare shoulders as his hands ran over the fabric of her shirt teasing all the sensitive areas through the thin material. His attentions seemed to prolong the spasms in her core and she arched her back to meet his hands. She wasn't going to run away from his touch this time.

"I have. But, I guess the textbooks cannot fully convey the experience." She breathed. "And you did that without…" She trailed off.

"Yes." He agreed as he nipped up the length of her neck. "I've read some books, too." He claimed her mouth the way he wouldn't claim the rest of her quite yet while his hands continued to explore her. Gale thought quite a bit about how this evening should go after Virginia interrupted them last night. Things were too uncertain both at work and with the legalities of their new situation to add the emotions that would come with sex, to the mix. But when he saw her in those clothes it took everything he had not to pull her to the floor and do all the things he had imagined the night before. So, he chose just one. She gave him an easy out by sitting in that chair.

"What kind of books are those?" Prim wondered aloud when he finally freed her mouth from his pleasurable assault. She wished he would touch her skin, but something told her not to ask right now. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was.

"The kind of books that nice young ladies shouldn't be reading." Gale said as he stood up and pulled her up to meet him. His hands wound around her and settled on her behind.

"So you can _do_ those things to nice young ladies, but they shouldn't be allowed to read about them?" She ran her hand up the bumpy, muscly plains of this stomach and across his pectorals. "How are nice young ladies supposed to return the favor?" Prim asked as she kissed his chest and then looked up at him.

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch you today with cold indifference." He whispered to her lips, avoiding the question. "Especially when you hopped up on that lab table." He kissed her lightly and teasingly by pulling away quickly.

"You are a remarkable actor, Emissary Hawthorne." She pressed against him feeling the evidence that he had not had as much pleasure as she had. His breath hitched in his throat. She applied pressure to the spot with her stomach by running her hands across the many scars on his back and stopping just below the waistband of his shorts and pulling him into her.

"You needn't do that." He said throatily. "In fact it's better if you don't." He gave her a tight smile. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that so she released him and he seemed to relax a bit. Her face fell and her shoulders drooped a bit as she felt the heavy blanket of rejection wrap around her. He turned her around, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "It will make mess and I don't want to have to leave to clean up." He explained. It occurred to both of them that could be taken in a couple of ways. "Come, now I'm starving."

Prim brightened and had to admit that she was hungry, too. They sat the same way they did the night before eating an assortment of cheeses and fruit on different kinds of bread. Gale opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Prim had to get used to the flavor, but when Gale explained to her what flavors were supposed to be present she enjoyed it much more.

When they parted at the front door the taste of wine lingered on tongues and hands roamed to newly discovered places leaving promises for future meetings.

* * *

Jovis stumbled into his dormitory stinking of expensive liquor and the cheap perfume of whatever girl he'd snagged at the bar not too far from the dormitories. He needed a shower and he couldn't remember if he took one after his workout or not. Dripping wet and naked, Jovis sat at his desk and looked over the notes he found before he went out. The list was in Rose's handwriting and meeting notes from clinicals were in Ashley's. The other notes were the neat printing of Twinge. They sure did go through a lot of trouble to help him out. He couldn't believe that he was the idiot who drank the **vial** of sleep syrup and then they sent him notes over what he missed. A very small pang of guilt echoed through him and he thought he should at least make an effort.

Jovis spent the next few hours reviewing the notes and becoming acquainted with the ideas posed by Bow, Twinge, and Rose. He was sure there was equipment in District 1 that could help analyze components, so he messaged one of his buddies from the Tributes Academy to see what he could scare up. Then he started reading the text book at chapter one, he didn't make it. He fell asleep and woke up mid-morning. Now he understood why they gave his this day off. He needed to get up so that his sleep pattern wasn't reversed.

He left his room to go find some lunch when he ran into Ashley in the hallway. She looked great and he couldn't put his finger on why she looked different. He thought maybe Ashley could brief him on all the herbal remedies instead of reading that dry and boring text book. He was sure she'd blow off whatever she was doing in the afternoon to help him. And the way she looked today, he might take her up on one of her advances. He remembered he was ready to hit her up last night.

"Hey!" Jovis called to her. He smiled his heartbreaking smile at her as he let his eyes roam from her shoes, up her body and pausing at the curves that were now evident in her newly fitted uniform. He actually licked his lips. "You going to lunch?"

Ashley's insides squirmed. Ashley enjoyed the way he took her in. She may not like Rose, but she was right when it came to Jovis, so she was going to take her advice.

"Yes." She said simply with no invitation to join her. "So I see you finally woke up."

"Yeah. Thanks for the notes you left. I'm assuming it was you. You're always taking care of me." He grinned again.

Ashley's face remained impassive. "You're on the team and you have to remember that we are in direct competition with all the other teams in our level. We can't afford for you get behind because you drank sleep syrup." She said dryly.

Jovis was baffled by her coldness. "So, do you think you can help me catch up on the herbal remedies we've covered so far? I just can't read that text book." He complained.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Ashley lied. "When were you thinking?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking about now, but if you're busy…I guess this afternoon?" People didn't turn him down…except Rose.

"I have clinicals. Shouldn't you be there, too?" Ashley asked.

"I've got a doctor's excuse until tomorrow." He grinned and nodded. "I have the afternoon off."

"Why don't you come to clinicals and then we don't have to write more notes for you." This time Ashley didn't have to pretend, she was truly irritated.

Jovis just looked at her like she spoke a different language. "But I'm excused." He spluttered.

"But you're fine. Obviously your massive size negates the lingering effect of sleep syrup. You could bring that up and impress Rose." Ashley said as she turned around to walk away from him. This pretense was a little harder because it hurt to think about how he favored Rose over her, but it made turning around easier. She hoped that he stopped her.

"Okay." Jovis said. Ashley stopped and looked back at him. "Okay, I'll be at clinicals. Will you meet with me tonight and help me?"

Ashley's first response was the shout she would and then jump into his waiting arms. She suppressed that urge. Instead she said, "We'll see how clinicals go." Then she left to eat lunch alone.

She thought about what a great time she had when she got to know the Trio last night. They dished on Rose and she wasn't so intimidating to her any more. They told her that when Rose came to 2 she was more of a back-district bumpkin than Twinge. Of course they didn't use those words. But they did say they had to teach her everything; even how to do her make up. The waxing had been painful, but now she wondered why she hadn't thought of getting rid of her extra hair before then. Her legs were so smooth now and she loved running her hands over them.

Since Rose said she was treating, she got an extra ensemble and all the products she'd need to keep herself groomed. She took one set of work clothes home with her and the rest had just been delivered to her room. Ashley let Rose pay for expedited service, too. The Trio may have helped Rose acclimate to looking like she was from 2, but how did she gain her _other_ experience, she wondered. _How did she learn to handle men?_ She'd have to needle that out of her and thought maybe now was a good time to feign gratitude and build a relationship of trust. Then she'd have something to use against Rose if she needed it.

Ashley bumped into Twinge and Bow on her way to clinicals. They were talking animatedly about something.

"But cross-pollination can't happen between species," Twinge was explaining, "but there can be some way to do it at the genetic level." They had stayed up all night finding anything that had been released by the Capital on genetic engineering, but it wasn't much.

"But which district would have that kind of technology?" Bow asked. "I would think the Capital or 1." Ashley just listened behind them. She had done some research last night, too. She needed to understand the basic vocabulary first and then she was able to delve deeper. It didn't irritate her as much today since she understood what they were talking about now.

Jovis joined them as they entered the laboratory. He had heard Bow's question. "District 1 has quite a bit of that technology. I contacted a buddy of mine this morning after reviewing the notes you guys sent to see what he knew and he should be getting back to me soon." All three of them turned to look at Jovis.

"What?" Jovis asked. "I'm awake so I showed up." He flashed a look at Ashley who seemed a little pleased. She couldn't help it because it seemed like he actually listened to her.

Twinge's low voice startled Jovis, "You'll have to go get a release before they let you back in the lab. Go to Healer Cresta, she'll give you one quickly and you can make it back here to tell us about District 1 technology."

Prim was humming when they all entered the room. It wasn't very loud, but she had also inherited her father's ability to sing. She wasn't nearly as good as Katniss, but it still comforted her and reminded her of good times. She felt Twinge's gaze so she stopped. "Was that Jovis I saw out there?" She asked feeling a little self-conscious.

"I sent him to get the release form so we can get to work." Twinge said.

"Good thinking. Thank you." Prim smiled. He was still staring at her.

"Does everyone from 12 know that song?" Twinge asked. It wasn't his gaze that was unsettling it was the fact that his expressions rarely revealed what he was thinking.

Prim had to think about what she was humming. She woke up with the chorus of Deep in the Meadow going through her mind. "Yes." Prim responded thoughtfully. "Most mothers sing it to their children." Comprehension dawned within Prim. "Is it common in 11?" She asked.

"It is now." A very small smile lifted his lips and he eyes looked very far away. Prim knew now, why it was so important for Twinge to go to 12.

A familiar voice pulled Prim's attention to the door. "Good afternoon everyone!" Gale said as he strode in the lab with a large case in hand. He wasn't supposed to be here today and she felt the blush rise up her neck just remembering the night before. Gale placed the case on the center lab table, unlocked the three latches, and opened the lid to reveal six flat devices that looked like dark mirrors. Gale took one out and pressed the button at the bottom and the mirror lit up.

"When I went back to my office yesterday I told them about the ideas each of you had. Then, explaining how much your group was able to speculate in just a few hours using the separate pieces of knowledge from each of your districts, I was able to convince my own team to issue each of you one of these." Gale held up the tablet that was displaying images of different plants. "Each of you have been assigned a user account with access to data-bases from every district as well as libraries kept in all of Panem including the Capital. This should aid your research and you can keep your findings all in one place while sharing them with each other." Gale looked very pleased with himself.

"About time we got some tablets!" Jovis' voice came from the door.

"Shh! Sit down and just listen." Ashley commanded Jovis and to Prim's surprise he did. Ashley wanted to hear what Gale had to say for a couple of reasons. First, the man was just beautiful when he spoke and she let his voice wash over her. Secondly, she thought it might make Jovis jealous and combined with her successful aloofness earlier, she thought she might stand a chance of getting that date soon. She wondered how long she should play hard to get. Surely she should at least finish out today playing hard-to-get she thought, but what if he gets bored and spots someone else? She was thinking about how difficult and complicated men were when she realized she was missing important instruction on how to use the tablet. She refocused on Gale's voice.

Gale spent the next two hours explaining the basic operating system of their tablets as well as the message system. They all discovered from Jovis that they are quite common in Districts 1 and 3 and the Capital, but only high officials had them in the other districts. They could take them to all their classes and study sessions and their calendars could be accessed and edited from there as well. Gale also mentioned that this was an important way to validate the work they were doing to the new regime and the more they accomplished the more technology and access to information they would receive.

"Rose, I'm sorry to have taken so much of your clinical time today, but I assure you that both instruction and individual study will be easier and more productive with these devices and you will more than make up the time." She could tell he wanted to beam and that he was so excited to bring these to them, but his demeanor remained very formal. "As you see I have my own and you all can get a hold of me through the message system." He looked pointedly at Prim. "That doesn't mean you get to contact me regarding information about life or people in 12. Use it only for official business."

Prim understood what he meant. The rest of the team would see his cold demeanor and reinforce the cold relationship they portrayed yesterday. She understood that all communications between tablets are monitored and she should be very careful what she places in her messages to him or anyone else.

"I get it, Mr. Hawthorne." Rose said in a very mocking and formal voice that brought a shadow of a smile to Gale's lips. "I won't bother you for information on your cousin through my tablet." She stretched her arms behind her back pretending to yawn in exhaustion of the topic. Gale had to bite the inside of his cheek as she stuck her chest out and memories of the previous night flashed across his mind's eye. He still didn't know if he should be impressed or scared at Prim's natural ability to turn men on, or if she just had that effect on him. Gale turned away to introduce himself to Jovis and find out how well he knew how to use a tablet and to see if Jovis' knowledge could be utilized to further implement tablet technology.

Twinge was absolutely mesmerized. He took his tablet into his corner and didn't say another word to anyone for the rest of the day. The amount of information he could now access was mind boggling to him. He and Bow had done some great work last night. Twinge discovered that Bow was naturally funny if he quit _trying_ to be funny and he was very bright. They had discovered many things about cross pollination and crop and cattle engineering the night before in the library, but Twinge was able to access the same information in just a few seconds with a few taps of his fingers.

The first thing he searched for, though, was a picture of his sister. It wasn't hard to find since she was the Mockingjay's ally. They didn't have photographs in 11, at least not the field hands, and it was good to see her face again. Later he would see if he could find a vid of the song Rose was humming when they entered because it reminded him why he was there.

Bow watched Twinge retreat to his corner. He had enjoyed their night researching together. When they actually got into the information, he found that Twinge wasn't put off by the ideas he had and the things he thought about. For the first time in a long time he found someone who could stand to be around him without the funny guy routine. He thought about the people back in his district considered his ideas silly and some even thought he was crazy and dangerous. It was a relief to be around people who may not think the same way, but they thought as deeply about different things.

When Bow thought about why he created his funny guy persona, Rose's dichotomy made much more sense. She had a persona to protect herself in some way. For whatever reason she fostered this obsession with Katniss Everdeen and the Hunger Games, he knew it did not affect her ability to teach them what she was supposed to. Nor did it affect her quest for helping the districts receive the kind of care and technology they needed. What did he care if she had a fire tattoo?

A/N: Again, comments? The tablet thing popped into my head while I was writing and thinking about why my dad doesn't use the one we bought him for Christmas. That's going to lead to a chapter done in message format…I think. We'll see how that goes.

Did anyone pick up on the chiasmus? It may be a weak one, but writing it that way actually helped keep a thread and from wandering off too much.

As always, thanks for reading. And keep the suggestions coming. J Thank you Ellenka for the vile/vial correction.


	16. Chapter 16--Messages

_A/N: Okay, I've had this sort of idea for about the last 15 years. This is more in text message format than email. What I need to know from you this chapter is if I need to add some sort of time stamp. I did try to keep it in an easy and logical order. But I really didn't want to sit and think about what time or day everything should be to make chronological sense so I kept it vague. I don't know if I'll ever do another chapter like this ever again. Meg Cabot stole my idea about 5 years after I had it, so I'm not married to it. But as always, let me know what you think. Did it progress the story?_

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Twinge: Found a great data base on diseases that are easily transferred between livestock and humans and treatments for both. Forwarded link and thoughts for herbal remedies. We need to create a data base of which diseases would require pharmaceutical remedies and which would be okay with herbal remedies.

Bow: Great idea. We can also include how available each treatment (whether herbal or pharm.) in each district and how to distribute according to need. We should also check dosages/side effects/and cross reactions.

Twinge: Want to get started?

Bow: Yeah. Meet in the hospital library. Sneak in a snack. It may take a while.

* * *

**_Messenger _**

Rose: I see the schedule was altered and you will not be with us for two weeks. I hope the business that takes you from 2 is concluded quickly as there are many exciting things happening here. We will have presentations ready Wednesday next re: history of genetic engineering in Panem per district. If you need updates or daily briefings, please let me know. PS—Found some interesting expansive studies on anatomy which may need discussion on useful applications.

Gale: So sorry. Unavoidable issues in 3, but should result in more technology and information for your team. Do you remember Beetee? A meeting with him will be scheduled when analysis of the districts' genetic engineering is complete and implementation becomes the primary topic. Tell your team to keep an eye on the calendar and attend the scheduled meeting. Virginia will forward time and place. I will check all updates sent and will make sure I attend Wednesday's meeting. PS—while application discussions sound interesting, let's keep anatomical discussions theoretical for the time being.

Cc: Virginia

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Team: Pay attention to the calendar for added meetings. A meeting with the infamous BeeTee is in our future! I will set up notifications to the messenger that will force a reply. This message will be a test of that system.

Twinge: Got it.

Bow: 10-4

Ashley: Yeah.

Jovis: k

Gale: I do not need to be included in these types of communications. Thank you.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Jovis: Ash. thanks 4 helping me get caught up the other nite. come over later and let me show you some gratitude.

Ashley: I didn't do anything. You already knew how to use your tablet and how to read.

Jovis: now ur just Bing modest. seriously. at least let me buy you dinner.

Ashey: Okay. Meet you at 8 out front. If you're late, I'm gone.

* * *

**_Messenger _**

Bow: Jo-Jo! We need that list of pharms that are easily accessible in District 1. You promised. Don't let us down.

Jovis: goin out wit ashley. wish me luck. wait. im already in there. is it me or did she get hotter? already uploaded that. also uploaded list of equipment that my buddy said was available in 1. he also said there is a TON of stuff in 3. when we meet with that beetee guy, i will see which he is familiar with. cu tomorrow with a big smile on my face

Bow: Thanks! Have fun, dude. But don't forget that we have to work with her. Make sure she has a smile, too.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Ashley: Work is uploaded. Your suggestions have been very helpful and I am very grateful for all your help this past week. I will be out for the evening, but all my work is completed.

Rose: Thank you. I have seen a marked improvement is team relations. Remember we have to keep moral up. Less is more is all I am going to say…in everything. Your work is done…leave some other things undone.

Ashley: ARRRG! Fine. That is harder than you think.

Rose: On both sides. I know.

Ashley: How do you know?

Rose: A lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Ashley: Then how do I know to trust you?

Rose: "By their fruits ye shall know them"

Ashley: ?

Rose: Has it worked so far?

Ashley: Yes.

Rose: What does that tell you?

Ashley: I'm going to be late.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Hey Virginia. I saw Gale Cc'ed you that earlier message. Let me know if there are any leftovers.

Virginia: Gale warned me you were clever. None tonight or tomorrow. Will message the day after tomorrow.

Rose: You're a peach.

Virginia: ;)

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Gale: The team is awesome! They've had the tablets less than a week and they've already begun their own databases with only a few hours of instruction on the operating system and software. Why hasn't this technology been spread around to the districts sooner? I'm headed to 3 to get a cost break down analysis to see how quickly we can implement technology programs in all district schools. Can you imagine what kind of advancements can be made if people just had information?

BeeTee: Yes, I can. Why do you think I was reaped again? That wasn't an accident, but we won't get into that. Sounds good. I have access to all the work that's being done on their tablets and I'm tweaking from here just to keep major glitches from occurring with novice users. I want to meet with Twinge and Bow separately so I can show them what I fixed and why. They need to stay in the Healer's Academy because of their individual strengths there, but they need more technology training to expand on that. Let's get that going as soon as possible.

Gale: On it. See you tomorrow.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Gale: Twinge and Bow will have technology classes added to their schedules with BeeTee. He's tweaking their databses remotely and wants to correct their errors while it's still easy to learn. Since research is so much easier now, it is possible to schedule these meetings during your clinical times?

Rose: Yes. Though I had my doubts about some of the team, the tablets have enabled them to complete all the course work and we are ALL now totally working on application. Clinical hours are spent discussing what databases need to be created and the analysis of that data. The faster the boys get more technical training, the faster we can get turn to implementation.

Gale: Is there any way that the others can create presentations on their areas slated to begin when your clinical is to end? If we can document that all scheduled material has been covered or is planned, we can convince the powers that be that the work your team is doing is too valuable to end.

Rose: Not a problem. In fact, so much of that has come up already in discussions, but I'll have reports compiled for documentation. Been in contact with Virginia. You "warned" her about me? Seriously?

Gale: Whoever compiles those reports needs to forward them to both myself and Virginia as soon as they are completed. And yes I warned her. You want information you shouldn't have or that could be dangerous.

Rose: Dangerous for whom?

Gale: I have work to do.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Your notes are impeccable and we can forgo the tedious cycling of clinicals if we can document that we have reviewed and discussed all the specialty areas of the team members. Will you create a report, from your notes, that includes dates, information discussed: theory, application, implementation, etc. as well as future action to be taken. You will have time to work on this during our clinicals as Twinge and Bow will be in special database training. I think Jovis' specialty is the only area we really need to delve into more. I will message him and have him create a presentation that can be reviewed and discussed later next week. Notate that in your report. If you finish before this discussion, please forward to Gale, Virginia, and myself. Thank you.

Ashley: On it. I was feeling a little useless, but this I can do. I am with Jovis now. I'll tell him what you want him to do.

Rose: You checked your tablet on a date?

Ashley: You told me to be aloof.

Rose: I did. Good job.

Ashley: Remember that when you get the bill from the Trio.

Rose: Huh. Enjoy your date. Make it worth it…in the long run.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Can you create a presentation that will compile the information you will present to us in your clinicals? It can be a series if it gets too long for one single setting. The goal is to implement your information in all the things we are doing now. Attempt to apply your knowledge of wounds to all the specialties of the different districts and which treatments would be best. Twinge and Bow will be in a database training later this week, so you will have time during our clinicals to work on this. Then, you need to collaborate so that your data can be added to their databases.

Jovis: yep. want to show me some gratitude in a special way? i did catch up on my herbal remedies.

Rose: I will on your evaluation. Period. End of Story. You're gross.

Jovis: u know u like it

Rose: Weren't you just on a date with Ashley?

Jovis: yeah. she went back to her room because you gave her some report to do

Rose: I have work to do too, and now so do you. You're welcome.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: You two have special training with BeeTee about the databases you've been creating. (Good work by-the-way). He's been tweaking them remotely and working out the bugs and he wants to show you how to fix this. You will go to him during our regularly scheduled clinicals for the rest of this week. Ashley and Jovis have individual assignments and Jovis will need to meet with you to give you data on wounds to add to your database. Gale's assistant, Virginia will message you the address and access information to actually get to BeeTee. Have fun and tell me how it goes.

Cc: Virginia

Bow: AWESOME! We were wondering how that was happening! We just thought the software was that awesome. We go there tomorrow? Twinge is here now so I'm responding for him.

BeeTee: Yes, come tomorrow. I want to meet you two.

Bow: AWESOME!

Twinge: :)

Rose: Wow. BeeTee, I want them back! You other two: Go to bed! BeeTee need you awake tomorrow.

Bow: That's what coffee is for.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Remember the thunderstorms in 12?

Gale: Fondly.

Rose: We're going to 12 soon, right?

Gale: Working on it. Now leave me alone so I can do that.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Virginia: I was mistaken. There are leftovers tonight.

Rose: You. Are still a peach.

* * *

_**Messenger**_

Jovis: where r u going? i just saw you leave

Rose: Why are you watching, Creeper? I have stuff to do. See you tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So, clear as mud? Did it help or is it more confusing? Is Jovis too cliché? I really know guys like that. I actually based him on someone I know.


	17. Chapter 17--Heart Breaks

Bow seemed to have a knack for finding information in the databases. He and Twinge had become quite a team over the past few months. The amount of data they had collected and analyzed was mind blowing to Twinge whose life had been spent in the fields of 11. The team's plan for implementation was almost complete. All they needed was a green light to go to District 12 where all of it could begin. Bow was very frustrated with Gale because he seemed to be dragging his feet with the scheduling. Bow knew Gale didn't particularly like Rose, but she always seemed to get what she wanted if she wasn't overtly flirting with him. He attributed that to Rose's duality and figured that she could get something done if she wanted to.

Rose was in the lab one day while Twinge and Bow were finishing up economic impact reports for Districts 11 and 12 so Bow decided to vent the frustration he knew Twinge felt as well. "Rose, why isn't Gale scheduling the exploratory expedition?" Bow asked. Twinge looked from his tablet to watch Rose, interested.

"He's been working on that for weeks. Whoever he reports to is giving him the run around." Rose said not looking up from her own tablet that she was configuring for the day's presentation.

"Can't you do something to expedite it?" Twinge asked in his low voice that had an edge in it that neither Rose nor Bow had ever heard before. Both of them stopped and looked at him.

"What do you think I can do about it?" Rose asked.

Twinge just looked at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. She felt as if his eyes could penetrate her soul and see to its deepest corners. She tried to keep her face impassive. She was aware that Twinge saw some of Prim in her and she knew that he couldn't place it. He was Rue's little brother and Katniss and Peeta gifting a portion of their winnings to his family must be the only reason he was able to be here. He wanted to express his gratitude to her sister as much as she did. And he probably wanted to do the same to Peeta since he was the one who made the announcement on the victory tour. Being in the debt of others was not easy for people like them and Prim decided she was going to help him do that.

Bow was irritated. "You could try not throwing yourself at him for once and just approach him like the normal healer you are and ask him. Why do you go all Ashley on him when he's around?"

Twinge and Rose continued to look at each other ignoring Bow. "You do what you gotta do." Twinge said. Prim nodded solemnly.

"I will." She said softly. He looked back down at his tablet. Prim knew in her heart that she was the reason the trip was being delayed because there were concerns about sending her to 12 even though she looked completely different. Rose finished setting up her tablet and left the lab.

Bow was searching a capital database looking for research done on genetic engineering and ran across two files that troubled him. "Twinge, look at this." Twinge tapped on his tablet a few times. They had discovered a way to sync their tablets so that one could see what the other was doing from their own tablet.

"What is that?" Twinge asked. The file was in a folder categorized under genetic engineering in a subfolder labeled Songbirds. Inside that subfolder were two folders named: Everlark and Melldeen. That was what caught Bow's attention. Twinge watched as Bow opened each file. Each file they opened added to the shock and surprise their felt as they read the contents.

"These aren't old regime records." Bow whispered. "These are new regime."

"How do you know that?" Twinge asked in a tone that was inquisitive, not doubtful. It turns out also Bow had a knack for writing and deciphering the code for all the programs that the tablets used. Bow pointed out where the creation dates for each file was by highlighting it on their tablets as well as each time the files were amended or transferred. "Copy those so we have them." Twinge finished.

Bow copied the files to the secured storage Beetee had secretly shown Bow how to create to be undetected by all those monitoring their devices. Then he went and erased the traces of his searches and queries. Both of them knew this information was both sensitive and dangerous. Bow figured that not many people had access to these databases and those who did, had the security clearance to have that information.

"What are we going to do with this?" Bow asked. "This is scary."

"Let's sit on it for a day and try to figure out why they exist. If we understand why, then what to do might be an easy answer." Twinge said.

And that was why Bow was drawn to Twinge. He was thoughtful and methodical and he wasn't prone to overreaction. Bow felt there were times when Twinge understood both the depth and nature of Bow's attraction to him, but did not feel the same way. Yet, Twinge did not shy away from Bow's company the way many others had in the past. It made Bow like him even more; but he'd take less than he wanted in order to have what was offered. They both left to go get something to eat before a long afternoon in the lab.

Prim met Virginia on the way to Beetee's lab. She didn't have much time before the presentations in the afternoon, but she knew that she had to rectify the 12 situation as soon as possible. Prim knew that she and Gale had not been careful enough in hiding their relationship over the past few months. While no one on the team knew, she was sure that they were being monitored away from the hospital and that made communication via tablet almost impossible. In actuality, they didn't see each other than often outside the lab, either. Since the night Jovis noticed her leaving to go to Gale's apartment Prim became aware of just how careful she needed to be.

"Good morning, Rose." Virginia said as they both entered the line in the small coffee shop. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Prim smiled at her a little nervously. "I know. Work has really kept me busy lately. You know, you keep our schedules."

Virginia returned smiled. "Yes. It seems it's going very well."

They ordered their coffee and found a table in the corner of the shop. "Progression is stunted, Virginia." Prim said. "I need two things from you in order to get it back on track."

"Oh?" Virginia looked concerned.

"First I need a name. I need the name of Gale's superior who knows who I am." Prim said. "Just the name nothing else."

Virginia considered Prim. "I can do that if…"

"You know who I am." Prim looked at Virginia with her blue eyes. "You know who I was and who I am." Virginia caught her double meaning. Prim was telling Virginia to see through the façade and the pretense. "You know how I feel." Again, Virginia was forced to see beyond Prim's cryptic words. Virginia nodded.

"The second thing I'll need from you is to remind Gale of who I am." Virginia saw the unspoken plea in her eyes.

"Is this going to hurt him professionally?" Virginia asked firmly, but kindly.

"No. Not professionally. It may even help him." Prim said. "I don't know right now. I don't even know what I'm doing or what I'll need to do, but I have my team to think about…"

"Is this necessary?" She asked with a little more concern.

"I will only do what is necessary." Prim responded. Virginia nodded.

"I'll remind him if necessary." Virginia wrote a name on a napkin lifted up Prim's coffee cup and slid the napkin underneath.

Prim was amazed at the naiveté of whoever concocted the plan to hide her identity. She was a little grateful for it because she supposed they could have just killed her, or shoved her in a cell somewhere. Maybe they never intended her to meet the Trio who noticed the similarities between herself and Katniss. And maybe the people who placed her and Twinge in the same group had no idea she was Prim, but she was sure that Twinge knew. If he didn't, it wouldn't take much to clue him in; he was that intuitive.

And maybe since they didn't let Beetee out much it really didn't matter that Beetee knew the first day they met. She had taken her contacts out for a moment before the other team members showed up because they were bothering her when Beetee entered the lab. She looked at him, surprised, and he simply said, "Good morning Primrose." Then he got to work. He never addressed her by that name in front of the others, but he didn't make the pretense and he didn't make a fuss about it. When she showed up today with blue eyes and not green he knew she needed something only he could help her with. "What can I do you for, Prim?" Beetee asked.

"I assume I can speak freely in here." Prim said.

"I exterminate daily. There are no bugs." Beetee replied. Prim explained to him her circumstances, her thoughts on why they weren't going to 12, and what she wanted to do. "Ah. The story comes out. Yes, I can see why they would keep you out of 12. Yes. Yes. Well, do you know what you want to say? It's easy enough to patch you through if she sitting at her desk." Beetee was talking more to himself. He fiddled away at his keyboard. "Yes, she's in her office and typing. Are you ready to do this now? I can patch you through. We can set you up right there in that non-descript corner." Beetee handed her a tablet with a camera built in and pointed her in the direction.

Prim was amazed that he did all this without even waiting for her to nod in assent, though she did with every question he asked. He really didn't give her time to think about what she was trying to do which in the end was a good thing. The little square at the bottom of her screen came to life and showed the image of a plump woman with shortly cropped brown hair, and her little eyes were looking out her small square glasses, it seemed, right at her. Prim realized that she was looking at her own computer screen. Suddenly the woman looked surprised, "Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Director Cash. Do you know who I am?" Prim asked with not a hint of nervousness in her voice despite her pounding heart.

Her expression hardened. "Rose Aeon. Yes. I do. Nice to meet you. I see you're utilizing your new technology well."

"Yes." Prim said. "It's been very helpful, thank you. I know you've been briefed about the remarkable work of my team members and the progress that has been made on our projects. Mr. Hawthorne refuses to tell us the date of our departure to 12 and I told my team that I would find out for them. Mr. Hawthorne has been so busy lately, we really didn't want to bother him again."

"Yes. It seems when he's not at work he has regular visits from an old friend. Perhaps if he wasn't so busy he could find time to work out those arrangements." Director Cash responded.

"Oh. I was under the impression that the details were arranged, we were just waiting for a green light. Tell me what I can do to facilitate the process." Rose said in a very formal but placating voice.

"Well, there are some concerns about sensitive information being revealed if certain members of the team were allowed to go and Mr. Hawthorne refused to limit the people who pose a threat, you see." Director Coin smiled. "You understand my meaning, of course."

Prim did. "So, my presence is the only factor holding up the excursion?" Prim asked.

Director Cash nodded. "Yes. As well as some lingering concerns about overfamiliarity with the regime emissary."

"Then I volunteer to stay behind as long as I can video conference with the team in the district." Rose said resolutely.

"And our other concern?" Director Cash queried.

"That shouldn't be a concern. Unless you're asking me to stop caring or associating for someone who has protected my family for as long as I can remember. He is my family; of course we are familiar with each other." Prim said icily.

"Your team doesn't understand he's family and some are concerned that your time spent away from your team has been noticed. Maybe you should spend some afterhours down time with them." Cash directed.

"Fine." Prim responded tightly. "I'll spend more time with my team. It'd be nice if Mr. Hawthorn has some good news for the team today, then. I'll parlay that into a reason to lessen the visits to my old friend if that will make you less concerned about the level of familiarity."

"I'll see what I can do, Ms. Aeon. I trust this kind of communication was both impromptu and not meant to be repeated."

"You needn't worry it happening again. This wasn't a pleasant experience." Prim responded. She pursed her lips and ended the transmission as to say, _I began this call and I'll end it, too_.

Beetee looked up from his lab table when she finished. "You have some of your sister's spunk, I tell you." He smiled at her.

"I hope I don't get you into trouble, Beetee." Prim slowly moved his way to return his tablet. Her tablet was still at the hospital and the location chip would show her there.

"Don't you worry about me. If it was going to cause me trouble I wouldn't have done it. I know too much and can do too many things that most people can't. They need me, so they leave me alone." His eyes glinted a little behind his large frames.

"Well, I need to get back. Thank you Beetee." Prim gave him a hug. She's not sure why, but he made her feel safe.

Bow and Twinge returned to the lab with their lunches and found Rose already there sitting at her usual table. When Twinge walked past her to his normal place she muttered to him, "I did what I had to do." He looked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched up.

Ashley and Jovis came in looking rather cozy. They had been seeing each other more regularly, but it was tenuous for the rest of the group because Jovis still did not hide his regard for Rose, or any other woman that caught his fancy, and it continued to irritate Ashley. Ashley wasn't overt in her reaction, but it made her very cranky. It was always a good sign when Ashley and Jovis looked this way because it would take longer for Ashley to get irritated.

Gale was the last to arrive with his lips pursed and looking very somber He pulled his lips into smile and said, "Hey everyone. I have good news and bad news." Prim's heart sank. Director Cash worked fast. "The good news is that all requests to go to District 12 have finally been granted." Gale's eyes flicked to Prim.

Twinge's wide grin was startling because it was the first time anyone had ever seen it. Bow clapped his friend on the back. Ashley and Jovis were both happy, but everyone knew they could take it or leave it.

"What's the bad news?" Prim asked. She knew, but she wanted to get it over with. She wasn't going to able to see her sister. She was going to have to blame Gale. This was going to hurt and the one person she would turn to for solace is the one person she had to push away. Here was the other shoe dropping; here was the pain to follow the few months of happiness she had found with Gale. Her whole purpose and plan was to get to 12 to see if Katniss was really okay. She wanted to make sure Peeta was still her boy with the bread. She was so close and now she was going to have to sit by and watch Ashley and Jovis who really didn't care about any of it, take her spot.

Gale looked over her direction. "One of us will be left behind." He said bleakly. Twinge's smile fell as he watched the interaction between Prim and Gale. Prim inhaled. She couldn't do it. She had tried to imagine how she would react to Gale when he told everyone this, but she hadn't imagined the overwhelming feeling of disappointment that surrounded and suffocated her. She had to leave before she started crying. Her contacts did not take tears well. She had to leave. She turned as slowly as she could manage and left the room. "Rose!" She heard Gale call but kept going.

Prim walked to her dormitory room and took her contacts out and curled up on her bed. When the tears began they did not stop for a long while. She thought about the stolen nights she had with Gale. There hadn't been many, but he had made them very memorable for her with soft caresses and sweet words whispered in her ear or on her neck. He never sent her as far as the night after Virginia interrupted them, but it was still fun and exciting and lovely. But was it worth giving up seeing her sister because they had become "too familiar"? All the joy she felt from her memories of Gale turned to guilt and remorse. The depth of joy and love she felt was directly proportional the depth of her grief and pain.

Katniss had sacrificed everything for her and she couldn't keep away from a boy to get back to her. She had sacrificed seeing her sister for a few hours of kissing and carnal pleasure. She had sacrificed years of work and preparation for stolen moments that did nothing satisfy a base and carnal need. What kind of sister was she?

She questioned everything about herself and every decision she made since kissing Gale the first time in that lab in 13. It had been her decision to allow it and it probably would have been easy to stop. She questioned how familiar they became on the train. She questioned the decisions she made about her surgery and how she recreated her new personality. How much of it was actually and act? She enjoyed being self-possessed and know that she was a force to be reckoned with. But, she didn't like being two people.

Then the guilt and pain turned to anger. She was forced to make all these changes. She was forced by Director Cash. Who was this woman to decide where she lived and whom she dated. How dare she? Why did her relationship with Gale threaten anything? It didn't even hurt the false identity they had concocted if Rose was involved with Gale. This had to be a personal choice by Cash or influenced by someone else. Prim's emotions cycled between pain, guilt, and anger generating new questions with each cycle.

Prim didn't know how long she lay there crying and thinking when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She croaked.

"Twinge." His low voice slid under the door.

She opened the door and when his brown eyes met her blue tear stained eyes, he started. He pushed her into her room and closed the door. "What did you do to make that happen? Why can't you go?" He asked.

"I guess I pissed off Gale one too many times." Prim hiccupped. She turned around to sit on her bed. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think you pissed off Gale. He's shattered. He wants you to go." Twinge said. "He didn't say much, but you could tell he wasn't happy about simply video conferencing with us." Prim didn't say anything. She had no idea how she was going to stay away from him. The thought that he was still in the building and that she couldn't go explain was killing her.

"Are your eyes blue or green? Which is the real color?" He asked.

"You're looking at them." She said looking up.

"You and I have a lot in common I think." Twinge said. Prim just continued to look at him. "You need to go to 12 just as badly as I do. Look, Bow and found something today that I think you need to know about it. I think it will help."

* * *

A/N: I think I figured out where I want to go and how to get there. I don't think I've made Prim flawed enough. I think she is too good. What do you think about that? And what about my hints on Bow? Too subtle? Too much? Too cliché?

Also, any predictions on what Bow and Twinge found? I want to know if my clues were enough or too much. I guess I'm working on foreshadowing.


	18. Chapter 18--Drinking and other games

A/N: Rated T for language, drinking, and other content. Are these kinds of warning necessary? I'm just copying what I'm seeing in other stories.

* * *

Ashley's experience with Jovis was not everything she thought it would be. She was very pleased with the results her new grooming habits had and Rose's hints on aloofness were helpful in getting her the initial dates with Jovis. However, she was not impressed with the way things had progressed. She strung him a long for a few weeks and his flirty little messages were fun. She could tell that he was growing weary of the game, though when she caught him eyeing other women in the hallways at the hospital. So, she finally gave in and the first night she slept with him was fun and even a little exciting. But since then it was just…the same…every time. Then, he was still flirting with other women in the hospital. And he still flirted unceasingly with Rose. Ashley had to admit that Rose never gave him the time of day, but it was still annoying.

The easiest days, Ashley found, are when they got together at lunch. It seemed his head was full of her the rest of the afternoon and Rose didn't really distract him too much. But, Ashley was growing weary of Jovis. She was tired of trying to keep his attention. But, he was so good looking and he would be such a good catch; if she could just catch him. He was actually pretty smart, but he was so insensitive, too. She was sure if she could just do or say the right thing he could see she was the only one for him. That was her goal at lunch today and it had gone well.

Then they got to the lab and everything went to hell. Ashley was actually excited to go to 12 and get a break from the lab and the hospital where she seemed to spend all her time. She was even a little happy to find out that Rose wasn't going to go. She'd be the only woman on the trip and Jovis would have to spend the entire time paying attention to her. Maybe she could even use Gale to make him jealous. Without Rose there to hit on Gale, so could use Jovis' tactics against him.

And, maybe with no other distractions he'd be gentler with her. He never forced himself on her, but there were a few times when she wasn't really in the mood where he had been rather insistent. Those were the times he left bruises from his rough manhandling and hickeys on her, like he was asserting his dominance. She found his intensity exciting, but sometimes she wondered if he actually knew she was there. Without other distractions, Ashley reasoned, Jovis could focus on her as a person and not just something to climb on top of. And, if she was honest with herself, she was left unsatisfied other than Jovis chose her that afternoon or night.

She wondered why Rose not being able to go make her think about all of that. Rose didn't make a big deal about not being able to go to 12, she just turned around and walked away. Ashley didn't understand why everyone was so upset. Gale called after her and when she didn't stop he just sat down, looking a little lost.

"Why can't she go?" Twinge asked Gale. Ashley wondered why he even cared. All Twinge seemed to be interested in was that stupid tablet of his and Bow. He was never without either of them, even at meals.

Gale looked a little defeated but everyone saw his face harden into its businesslike mask. "I guess her Katniss fetish has made some people a little concerned about how she will act and respond in 12. Katniss isn't always emotionally stable and right now she is doing very well; people don't want Rose and her insatiable curiosity about the Everdeens to upset Katniss." He finished.

"But she's the one who put all this together." Bow said a little defensively. "Sure it went faster when you brought us the tablets, but she was the one heading us in this direction."

"I know." Gale responded.

"She's the one who got all of us moving and in one direction." Jovis said to everyone's surprise. Ashley was appalled and she was angry. Rose was the reason she was with Jovis at all and she hated having to credit that to her.

"I know." Gale said a little louder.

"Whatever. She also can't keep her hands to herself. They're probably worried about her flirting with you the way she shamelessly does all through clinicals." Ashley said. Everyone in the room, even Jovis, looked at her with stunned disbelief.

"I'm sure that's a concern." Gale began. He thought for a moment. "But I don't think I've responded in a manner that would raise any kind of alarm on that score." Gale looked at her like a rat had just crawled out of her mouth and just shook his head at her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Twinge to the whole group, but looking at Bow.

"I'm not sure." Gale answered thoughtfully. Gale didn't know if he should follow Prim, or let her be. He decided if his spoken conclusions had any truth or merit to them, he would be best to stay here and let one of the others go after her later.

"She has a presentation set up and ready to go. I say we watch it and do what is scheduled and intended. Then there are no additional reasons not to send her. Then we can focus on what to do in our free time." Bow said walking over to her tablet.

"That's a good idea." Twinge said in his low tone. Gale nodded. Jovis shrugged.

Ashley liked the sound of that. Yes, let's not worry about perfect little Rose who has done so much for everyone and the team. "That does sound good." Ashley agreed. She'd even take notes like Rose would want and send her a copy so she'd know what she missed. Ashley resented the fact that she was a glorified secretary for the team, but in this one case she had one over on Rose…she gets to go to 12 and Rose doesn't. But the whole presentation was filled with things they already knew and had already discussed and every slide turned into a discussion on why Rose was needed on the expedition. Ashley realized that it wasn't that they needed Rose on the trip; they all wanted her there. And Ashley was pretty sure that if she were told she couldn't go, the response would not be the same.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Gale: Rose, please.

Rose: Back off.

**_Messenger_**

Rose: I see you act quickly and you keep your promises. I'm sure by your monitoring devices you have noticed the chilly atmosphere of our group. That won't be conducive to the project, but as long as your goal is punishing the Mockingjay and her family is you're doing a great job.

Director Cash: I do keep my promises and I am glad you understand that. You cannot possibly know all the factors and players in the new regime, so I don't expect you to understand the motivations behind the actions we have taken to establish a functional and freer Panem.

Rose: Oh, I'm sure there are many reasons you could give to justify regime actions and I am interested in none of them. However I am interested in something I ran across while I was doing data analysis of pros and cons of genetic engineering in humans. Are you aware of a project labeled Melldeen/Everlark? There sure are some interesting new regime data in there.

Director Cash: Please contact my secretary for an appointment.

Rose: No. Why don't you have her find a time for you to come to our lab so I can present some things to you in a proper setting? You already have access to our calendar. Find a time convenient for you. Thank you.

**_Messenger _**

Ashley: I've attached the notes from the lab you missed today. It was your presentation, so I am sure you are familiar with it. We did the work without you. I hope you feel better soon. But, if you don't, we'll carry on without you.

Attachment: Clinical Notes 4.256.369

Rose: You're too kind and thank you for the concern.

**_Messenger_**

Virginia: Director Cash will be at your clinicals first thing next week. I wanted to make sure you saw that on your calendar. However, she has requested a private briefing with just her and yourself. Do you have accommodations for that?

Rose: Thank you for your concern, Virginia, and yes I do. Everything is in place and a go.

**_Messenger_**

Gale: Rose?

Rose: Back. Off.

Gale: It's been days since you've been to the lab.

Rose: Is the work getting done?

Gale: Yes.

Rose: That's all you need to worry about Mr. Hawthorne.

* * *

Prim was pleased with the last message from Gale. He wasn't backing off as far as the last time but he had kept his distance. She hadn't seen him in days as she'd been conferencing with Bow and Twinge during lab hours on her tablet. She got the tablet Beetee let her use for the video conference with Cash so she could have one to work on and one to set up for video. The first thing she did after Twinge told her about the files Bow had found was to go Beetee with them. She knew how much he loved Katniss and Peeta since they were both responsible for saving his life during the Quell.

When she told Beetee what the new regime had done he disappeared into his stacks of books and computers and things for a long time. When he came out his normal look of distracted genius was gone. He had all his faculties focused on one task and Prim had never seen him that determined before. It was fascinating if not a bit frightening. The relief that came with his ferocity was very soothing and the muddled and debilitating sense of despair that previously flooded her with guilt and pain was slowly ebbing away. Beetee was just as disgusted by the flagrant abuses and manipulations of the new regime and he was doing everything he could to help her.

Twinge knew she was Prim and promised not to tell anyone, including Bow. Their messages and video conferencing was just about the 12 excursion and never about the files. Any work done to extract information and plan about the files was done from Beetee's lab. Since there was a long history of Bow and Twinge going there plus the added need to set up communications for the excursion, their trips to his lab did not raise any suspicion even with Rose's added presence.

Rose had adopted a cool demeanor with everyone unless they were in Beetee's lab. That was the only time she could just be herself since she no longer saw Gale. Their plan would change that though. If she could just get through her meeting with Cash, she was sure that she could run back to Gale and not have to hide it anymore. They were going to use the new regime's manipulation against them. They called it operation Karma in Beetee's lab.

* * *

Prim was walking back to her room one night when Ashley called out her name. Rose looked up from unlocking her door. Ashley was walking towards her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Prim pulled her key from the lock, turned the knob and held the door open for Ashley who followed her in. "What's up?" Prim said in a tired voice. She wasn't acting; she was dead tired.

"It's Jovis." Ashley breathed out.

It took all of Prim's self-control not to roll her eyes. Was Ashley really coming to her with her Jovis problems? Really? Of course, Ashley had no idea what was going on with her and Prim reasoned that she couldn't hold Ashley responsible for being concerned with silly things if she didn't know what the bigger issues were. "What's up? I thought you guys were doing great."

"Well, it was…is." She corrected. "Everything you told me worked. And now we…see…" Ashley peeked up at Prim. "…each other regularly, but it's not how I pictured it."

"What did you picture?" Prim asked and she still sounded exhausted. Ashley went and sat on Prim's bed and Prim took the chair at the desk. Ashley thought for a moment and really couldn't figure out what she pictured.

"I don't know what I pictured. It's just not what I thought it would be." She finally concluded. "I thought it would be sweeter or nicer or something."

"Does he hurt you?" Prim asked warily.

"He doesn't mean to." Ashley said in a quiet voice. "I mean, it's not like he's ever forced himself on me, but sometimes he's just so intense I don't think he realizes how strong he is."

"Have you talked to him about that?" Prim asked. She wasn't alarmed, but she was concerned.

"No. I just need to find a way to communicate with him on his level." Ashley concluded.

"Jovis isn't that hard to figure out, Ashley." Prim said as she leaned over and began unpacking her bag and placing things on her desk and in her drawers. "He's really only out to satisfy his overwhelming libido. Seriously. And you deserve better than that."

Ashley bristled at that a little. "Then why did you help me get his attention?" She asked.

"Because I thought that was all you were after, too." Prim said bleakly. "Obviously, you want more, but you aren't going to get it from Jovis. At least not now."

"How do you know that?" Ashley's alarm was increasing. She didn't really know why she came in to discuss this with Rose, but her advice in the past had been good. But now she was saying that she wasn't good enough for Jovis. "What makes you think he can't fall for me? I'm just as good as you, you know!"

Prim really had no patience for this, so her next sentence came out a little harsher than she meant it to. "It's not a question of who is better between you and I. Jovis isn't willing or ready to give you want you want. All he wants is sex and the fact that we are both female is what makes us equally appealing."

Ashley looked confused so Prim continued. "Well and relatively well groomed. That plays a role with him, too. Look, if I let him get what he wants from me, then he'll lose interest in me, too…unless he can't find anything better on a different night. I helped you because I thought you were just looking for the same thing and had you sights set on Jovis. Knowing you want more changes the whole thing and I'm sorry I interfered."

"You think that he's lost interest in me?" Ashley's pitch rose and Prim knew she was getting defensive now. And Prim knew this would not end well.

"Hasn't he?" Prim returned.

"No. We get together all the time!" Ashley stood up and it felt better looking down on Rose. But, Ashley knew Prim was right and it hurt.

"But he still flirts with me and other women everywhere. I know it bothers you. We can see it." Prim stated her green eyes firm because frankly she was getting tired of the conversation.

"Who's we?" Ashley's voice rose and Prim knew that she used the wrong pronoun.

"The whole flipping team, Ashley!" Her patience was gone. "We gauge our day by how you two are when you walk in! I try to put the bastard off because not refusing puts you in a totally pissy mood. But refusing him only makes him try harder! Do you want to read the countless messages I've got from him and the refusals I've given him? I'm weary of the whole damn thing." Prim quit trying to placate her. "I should just tell him yes to show you how easy it'd be both to allow him to do what he wants and then how quickly he'll forget about me, too. It'd make the whole team function better!"

"You're just mad because I get to go on the 12 expedition and you don't! You're jealous because I'll be left alone with Jovis _and_ Gale and you won't know what's going on with any of us." Ashley crossed to the door. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yes, Ashley. That is exactly it. You go on thinking that if it makes you feel better." Prim was willing to let her go thinking that if it meant she would just leave. She had her meeting with Cash tomorrow morning and really just wanted to go to bed.

"You're not as great everyone thinks you are! I wish people would just wake up and see that." Ashley snapped and slammed the door behind her.

Prim sighed and said to the closed door, "And you are better than you think you are." Prim knew what she had to do then and the thought of it not only exhausted her, but it sickened her, too.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: You free tonight? If you are I'll come show you some gratitude for all the help you've given me over the past week or so. I need to blow off some steam.

Jovis: ru kidding me? u better not b kidding me!

Rose: I'm not. You free?

Jovis: yes. when?

Rose: Now? I need to get to bed early.

Jovis: great!

**_Messenger_**

Jovis: goin 2 the gym right now. i'll call you when i get back and come over then

Ashley: Okay. I'm pissed off right now anyway. Message me when you're back. I'm going to go for a walk.

* * *

Prim changed into an outfit that was revealing enough to make Jovis take notice but that would take some time to pull off. She was going to make his job as difficult as possible. She was also glad she had the herbal samples in her room because that was going to be the only way she could pull this off. She pulled her hair up into bun which was normal for Rose and checked her contacts. They were going to need to come out soon as they really bothered her eyes on long days.

Jovis answered his door and there was Rose holding a bottle and two small glasses and she smelled good. "What made you change your mind?" He asked her taking the bottle and glasses and putting them on the desk. He didn't waste any time pulling her into him in case she changed her mind again. He spun her around and pressed her against his closet doors before she could get two words out. She smelled like sweet candy. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He didn't care, she smelled good.

"I'm lonely, bored, and angry." She started to say as he began running his hands up and down her sides pushing his hips into hers. "You don't take it slowly, do you?" She asked as she propped her foot against the closet behind her and used all her force and the stability of the wall to push him away from her and back on his bed. To keep him from being too surprised and discouraged she slowly began to walk towards him. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Jovis looked her up and then down again, taking in her form fitted leggings and the matching low cut V-neck top that hugged every curve that her daily uniforms did not reveal. He considered the fun it was going to be to peel her out of that. "You said you wanted to get to bed early." He leaned back on the bed where she had just pushed him. "I guess you weren't kidding. Strong, too." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Prim tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She reached deep into her Rose instincts to pull out the base reactions she had when Johanna was in the room. Maybe she should set Jovis and Johanna up when this was all over and done with. That may ease her guilt about this a bit. She moved closer to him after he leaned back and straddled him, sitting back on his thighs and avoiding contact with their most intimate parts. She was sitting close enough to reach the bottle and her glasses. "You've got to earn it and I may not want to remember it." Prim said as she reached for the bottle and twisted the cap off.

Jovis could not believe his good fortune. He didn't really care what brought her here, just as long as she finished what she started. He put his hands on her hips and tried to pull her closer to him and sat up. "I've wanted to kiss that rose since I met you." He whispered close to her neck.

Prim dropped the cap of the bottle and grabbed his face before his lips made contact. "Don't go near the rose, do you hear me? That is not for you." Then she smiled at him before the wound reached his ego. She ran the hand not holding the bottle down his chest and stomach stopping above his waistband. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "If you get me drunk enough, though, I'll let you taste the fire." She bit his ear lobe. "But the number of drinks I take is contingent on how many questions you get right and vice-versa."

"Questions about what?" Jovis groaned when she sucked on his ear lobe after her last statement.

"Whatever. You ask a question with an answer than can be verified and quantified. If I get it right you have to take a drink. If I get it wrong, I take a drink. Just to make it interesting, you can either take a drink, remove and article of clothing, or have something done to an exposed body part." She heard people talk about this game with she was in 13. It was very rare for liquor to be smuggled into 13 so they tried to make their consumption of it as interesting as possible.

Jovis quickly learned that there were few questions that Rose couldn't answer and he didn't think that was fair. So far, he had to take eight shots and he was really starting to feel it and all he got was one prolonged kiss where he copped a feel before she bit his lip until he let go. He got another question wrong. "Wait!" Jovis slurred. "I want to quit drinking or I won't remember anything." He already had his shirt off and slacks off.

Prim leaned into him and said, "Then quit getting questions wrong." She had meant it to be a way to entice him to keep playing the game, but Jovis was done playing. She was sitting on his lap again so he grabbed her by the back of the neck and the waist and rolled on top of her pinning her with his weight. He then grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head in one hand while he reached down and forced her legs open so he could slide his hips between them.

"My turn to choose a game. It's called: Jovis is going to take what was offered before he passes out." She saw his eyes dart to her tattoo. "That begins with tasting the fire." Then in a way that was more predatory than sensual he ran his flat wet tongue all the way up her neck covering the entire tattoo. "Damn! You are so sweet!" Prim just rolled her eyes. She knew him better than he knew himself. The only problem was after he fell asleep, he was still on top of her and he was heavy.

Prim wriggled her way out from under him and slid his boxer shorts off of him and left him naked on the bed. She had to admit he wasn't a bad specimen of a man, but then he opened his mouth and it just ruined it. His tablet lit up, catching her eye, indicating he received a message. She read it and answered it.

**_Messenger_**

Ashley: I'm not going to wait all night for you. Are you back from the gym?

Jovis: I'm sorry. Jovis didn't go to the gym tonight. I gave him a work out instead and he'd dead asleep. I told you it wouldn't be that hard. We'll see how things go in the lab tomorrow. –Rose

**_Messenger_**

Ashley: You bitch! Why did you do that? He's completely naked, drunk, and passed out!

Rose: You're better than that. Find someone who recognizes it.

* * *

A/N: So? I have no idea where the whole drinking game came from. I knew I was going to do that scene with Jovis I just didn't know how it was going to come out. I promise you'll find out what Bow and Twinge uncovered in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19--Operation Karma

Everything was in place for her meeting with Director Cash. Prim was a little nervous, but knowing Beetee was going to be monitoring everything from his end and controlling the flow of information and timing set her at ease. While the new regime was up to using the same manipulations as the old regime, they didn't seem as keen on killing people. That was going to work in their favor…they hoped. Bow and Twinge would not be mentioned or present in the meeting to protect them, but they would be in Beetee's lab watching remotely. They were all sure that if the lab hadn't been bugged before Prim revealed she knew Melldeen/Everlark, it would be for the meeting and thought that could be advantageous for their cause as well. Prim pulled the blinds on all the lab windows just to make sure that no one saw the images that may appear on the different tablets and screens displayed around the room.

Prim sat on her stool in her normal spot wearing her white lab coat over her black, fitted scrubs and her auburn hair up in a tight, neat bun as opposed to the sloppy bun she wore most days. She chose slightly different contacts for this day. They were her normal green that didn't fully cover her irises so it appeared that they were ringed with her own bright blue. It was an interesting effect and Prim thought it a fitting manipulation of the new regime's own tactics. She heard the door knob turn, but refused to look up until Cash addressed her.

"Ms. Aeon. How are you this morning?" Director Cash asked, but not very sincerely.

Prim finished what she was doing on her tablet before she looked up. "Oh. Hello, Director. I am well. How are you?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Rose, what is this about?" Director Cash asked. She looked a little impatient. That pleased Primrose.

"You're the one who requested the meeting with me. I simply asked that it be here so that I had access to all the necessary information I may need." She smiled again.

"How do you know about the Melldeen/Everlark project?" Director Cash dropped all pretense and her voice was soft, but harshly firm.

Primrose was just as firm and dropped all her pretense as well. "I think a better question is how did you get my sister's ova fertilized with Peeta's sperm?" Prim did not mean to refer to Katniss as her sister, but in the long run it may actually prove to be more useful. Cash would not be able to use this as evidence if she wanted to keep Prim's identity a secret.

"How did you find that out?" the Director insisted.

"It doesn't matter how I discovered it but I know that it wasn't a voluntary extraction." Prim stated.

"How can you be sure of that? You didn't know everything about Katniss and you still don't." Cash sniffed.

"I know that my sister never intended to bring children into a world where the Hunger Games existed and there was a chance that her children could be reaped. I know because we talked about it often and at length." Prim could only remember a few times it came up in conversation, but for Katniss, that might have been often. "I also know my sister well enough that she only killed President Coin because Katniss felt that the direction Coin was taking the new regime was not that different from the previous Panem. That would not entice Katniss to allow her ova to be used as test subjects in a petri dish. So, I'm going to ask you again: How did you obtain samples of my sister's ova and why were they fertilized with Peeta's sperm?"

"Why do you think you are entitled to that information? Who do you think you are?" Cash sneered indignantly. Everything about the Director's demeanor told Prim that she was loathe to be in her presence and to be explaining herself to a teenager. And, indeed Prim was right. Director Cash saw nothing more than a vain young girl with optimistic dreams about bettering the life of the people from her poor run-down district without the help from people in important positions. Primrose Everdeen had never shown the amount of gratitude the Director thought was requisite for everything that had been done for her which was essentially her life and everything she had.

Primrose had had enough. "Who do I think I am?" Her voice was low and controlled. She felt the anger that had been a slow steaming simmer in her gut roll to an angry boil. The heat showed in her face as the anger manifested itself only in the flush of her skin. Her voice was steady and it penetrated Director Cash to the core.

"Who do I think I am? I am the sister of the Mockingjay that's who I am. I am the reason she was bred. I am the reason she allowed the symbol she became to be used and manipulated by people who were no better than those people they branded enemies." Primrose took a step towards Cash. "I am the reason you have any power and position at all in your meager little regime because the people who put you there would not have risen if it weren't for me and my sister."

There was a look of skepticism in Cash's eye, but Primrose continued. "Sure there was a resistance forming and agitation growing, but my reaping and her fire and fight became the catalyst for their cause. Then, when you were done with your crusade led by people little better than President Snow, and the smoking embers of my sister's broken heart, mind, and body lay defeated by the news of my death, you punished her by allowing her to live in that lie." An angry tear rolled out of Primrose's blue-ringed green eye, but she ignored it. "Her fire may have been smothered by that lie, but I am the smoldering coals left behind as the blaze of the girl on fire was extinguished by your abuse of power. She may be the Mockingjay, but I'm going to be the Phoenix. I will see the rise of a burned out District 12 and I will see that spread to the poor and oppressed people of the other districts. You created me and I will not go away. And, I refuse to be invisible anymore."

Several monitors around the room flickered on and applause filled the room as different faces appeared on each monitor. Director Cash looked around at the different faces with shocked disbelief. Prim had to hand it to Beetee for having an excellent sense of timing.

"In case you were thinking about how easy it would be to get rid of me before I get out of control there are some people you should meet." Prim pointed to the tablet with Beetee face smiling through his large, thick glasses. "Beetee was kind enough to make sure that enough people know about our little exchange today that I would be missed should something happen to me. He has also ensured that Panem know about many new abuses by new regime members if that were to happen. It's only been a few years and many people are still needlessly suffering in the outlying districts."

Beetee waved and beamed through the monitor. "You sure do have your sister's spunk, Prim." He then addressed Director Cash. "I've discovered the storage facility for the fertilized ova labeled Melldeen/Everlark and had them transported here to District 2. They have been verified as containing the genetic material of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Beetee recounted gravely.

Primrose pointed at the monitor that featured the image of Healer Cresta who Prim had only seen a few times, but met through Twinge. "This is Healer Cresta. You may have heard of her daughter, Annie, who was a victor of the Games and married to Finnick Odair. They have also given their all for the revolution and the new regime." Healer Cresta nodded and Primrose continued. "She has been kind enough to perform the DNA tests that confirmed the genetic material and was charged with their delivery to their new location and protector." Primrose turned to Healer Cresta. "Thank you, so much. We are indebted to you."

"I would do anything for Peeta and Katniss who did so much to make my Annie happy." Healer Cresta smiled at Prim.

Prim then gestured to the large monitor behind the Director. "I believe you know who my mother is." Prim said a bit smugly. "Her possible grandchildren will be in her care until such time as Katniss and Peeta decide what shall be done with them."

"And if you don't think that between Beetee and me there isn't enough security around those embryos, you have sorely underestimated both of us." Prim's mother warned.

"Director," Prim said calling Cash's attention back to her. "Don't make the same mistake the last regime did by underestimating the spirit and intelligence of the victors of the Games and the families from which they come. They were victors for a reason and their trial by fire created in them and their families something stronger than they were before they went into the conflict. To continue to underestimate us is folly, indeed. We can be your strongest allies. You've seen what happens to our enemies." Prim warned.

Silence filled the room. Director Cash sniffled and shifted from one foot to the other as she considered the choice Primrose placed before her. Ally or enemy? There was only one choice. After a long pause she finally asked, "What are you looking for, then?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Primrose smiled. "I want my sister to know that I live and I'll go to 12 myself to tell her. I will also tell her about her embryos. You will quit trying to control the lives of those who played a key role or an indirect role in the rebellion unless they are deemed unstable by two or more independent sources. The distribution of aid and technologies will be executed with more deliberate speed and the people of those districts will be allowed to migrate to better suit their talents and desires." Prim finished.

"And," the voice of Prim's mother emanated from the large screen behind the director, "Primrose will also be allowed to associate and socialize with, and/or date anyone she deems suitable." Prim smiled at her mother's reluctant approval of Gale. They had talked a few times on the phone over the past few days planning this meeting and there had been many questions.

"Well, I see I have little choice in the matter. Thank you for doing this in a relatively private setting. I realize this could have been much more embarrassing for me, should you have decided to be less discrete." Director Cash fumbled.

"Yes, and I trust that sound explanations will be given about your policy changes and that Mr. Hawthorne will not be punished or reprimanded in any way for what has transpired here. He is completely unaware of any of this. If there are any negative repercussions to him in any way, this information will find its way to embarrassing venues." Prim promised.

Well, if you're finished, I'd like to leave." Director Cash backed up nervously towards the door. She was aware that things could have gone much worse. There were, in truth, very few people who knew about the punishment the Director had established for Katniss and of Prim's survival. "Do you plan on continuing as Rose Aeon, then? Or, will you go back to being Prim?"

Prim considered this for a moment. "I'll stick with Rose because she was born from the conflict. But I don't want to have to put so much effort into concealment. I will be discreet, but if someone figures it out I won't correct them."

"Yes, well…fine, then. Have a good day." She said as she hastened out of the room.

When the door closed, Primrose exhaled. "Oh, I will."

* * *

The elation from the morning meeting lasted all through lunch. The fact that she could see Gale again and she didn't have to hide it from anyone had her feeling lighter than she had felt in years. She was going to get to 12 and see her sister. She was going to be able to reveal to Katniss that she was alive. She couldn't wait to see the look on her sister's face. She couldn't wait to see the look on Gale's face when she showed up in the lab today with news that they were all going to 12 in two days!

After lunch Prim was sitting on her stool with a chipper Bow and Twinge in the room. They had spent the rest of the morning and lunch discussing the reactions they recorded while Prim gave her speech. Twinge was quite amused with Bow's reaction to the news that Rose was the Mockingjay's sister. "Stop it! It's wasn't that funny. It's not like I fell off my chair or anything." Bow said. Bow was doing his impression of the Cash's retreat when Ashley walked in the lab. Her cold eyes avoided Prim as she headed to her seat.

"Someone didn't get any at lunch today." Bow said in his humorous, but callous tone.

"No, but someone got some last night!" She sneered at Prim who blushed at the implication.

"Then why are you so angry?" Bow asked, completely clueless. It never occurred to him that Ashley would be implying Rose.

Jovis walked in looking smug but a bit tired looking. He sat next to Ashley, and tried to put his hand on her knee. "Sorry I didn't message you last night. I fell asleep." He leaned in close to tell her.

Ashley pulled away. "I know! I came to check on you after you screwed Rose! You were drunk, naked, and passed out." She said this loud enough for everyone to hear.

All movement in the lab stopped. Ashley seethed at Jovis. Twinge and Bow looked at Ashley, mouths open. Jovis looked at Rose trying to remember what happened the night before. Everyone's head turned to Gale when he asked, "What?" Gale looked at Prim who blushed even deeper. She was going to explain to Gale what had happened last night after clinicals today. It never occurred to her that Ashley would bring this up in front of the whole team.

"Ashley! It didn't mean anything! She said she just needed to blow off some steam. I was trying to help out a friend." Jovis said trying to placate Ashley. "To be honest, I don't remember much of it, if that makes you feel better."

"What part of that is supposed to make me feel better? Did you even have any plans to go to the gym?" Ashley shrieked.

"Yes! Ashley, what? Wait!" Jovis really was confused. He woke up this morning completely naked and with a hangover. He remembered kissing Rose and her straddling his lap. He remember how firm her breasts were and rolling on top of her. He also remembered liking that she bit his lip and that she tasted so sweet. He didn't remember actually having sex with her. But he thought he must have because why would he be naked? "Look, I'm done with her. But I still want you." He thought that would soothe her because it was actually true.

Ashley couldn't believe that Rose was actually right again. "Dammit! That was the wrong thing to say." Her voice had dropped again to a normal volume and pitch. She sounded almost resigned.

"Jovis, you're an idiot." Rose said. "How can you be so smart in some ways and so stupid in others?" She shook her head at him.

"What?" Jovis asked. "What do you care? I do remember you saying that you didn't even want to remember it. Is that why you brought the whiskey." He looked a little hurt.

Gale didn't know what to believe. He couldn't understand why she wasn't denying it. What had happened to her over the past few days while she'd been distant? He backed off, but was it too far? Had he forced her to go to Jovis by pushing her too far in their physical relationship and then backing off? He'd felt guilty about that since it happened but she continued to come to his apartment until he told her she couldn't go to 12. Was she the type of person vent her anger by running to someone else? Prim wasn't, but what about Rose?

"This doesn't mean you're better than him or me!" Ashley spat at Rose. "I'm still going to get to go to 12 and you're stuck here!" Rose didn't know what to say to Ashley's twisted sense of karma.

"Actually," Twinge spoke up, "She is going to 12 now. We got all that worked out this morning." Prim was not sure that was how she wanted the information to come to the surface.

"This is going to be one interesting excursion!" Bow added with a smile. He thought girls were a lot of trouble, but entertaining...if he wasn't the one directly dealing with them.

Gale turned and left the lab.

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Gale?

Gale: I found the messages you sent to him. All tablet communications are monitored, remember?

Rose: Let me explain.

Gale: It's your turn to back off.

* * *

Author's Note: PLEASE review. I got nothing last chapter and it was very disconcerting. School started again today, so I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I worked really hard to get this one out so you knew what Twinge and Bow discovered. Please tell me what you think! And thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20--Heartaches and Examinations

Prim left the hospital as soon as she got a message from Gale that told her to come to his apartment to discuss the trip to 12. She wanted so much to explain to him and let him know that she didn't have sex with Jovis. She didn't think to warn him that she was just going to prove a point to Ashley. But then she wondered how he could believe that of her. Didn't he know her? She wouldn't do that with Gale and they had whispered their deep feelings for each other numerous times during intimate moments over the past few weeks. Why would he think she could give her virginity to someone like Jovis? That thought increasingly upset her the more she thought about it.

When she arrived at Gale's apartment she let herself in the front door which had been left unlocked for her. She locked the door behind her, took off her shoes in the foyer and set out to find Gale. He was in his office still in his suit, which was very unusual and it put her on guard immediately. He was leaning against the edge of his desk looking at this tablet. She could hear the video of the encounter this morning with Director Cash. Beetee must have edited it and sent him a copy. Gale looked up and saw her standing there and motioned for her to have a seat as he walked around to the other side of his desk. His failure to greet her and hug her did not bode well for this conversation and the room was full of tension and formality.

"Gale, about this afternoon…" Prim began.

"I didn't call you here to talk about this afternoon." He gave her a sharp and serious look that stifled any attempt to protest. "I want to talk about what happened this morning with my boss."

Prim sat in the chair he suggested and the corners of her mouth pulled up just a bit. "You're not upset, are you? I thought that went very well."

Gale placed his tablet flat on his desk and sat back in his chair. "No. I'm not upset, but I am concerned."

"Concerned? Why? I found a way to free myself and Katniss…and us?" She trailed off at the end a little frightened that he didn't want her anymore. It hurt her that he wouldn't even let her explain about what he heard. It seemed as if he was looking for a reason to sever ties with her. And if he was willing to believe something so out of character for her so readily, maybe she should just let him believe it. She had never given him any trouble about Johanna; in fact she defended him to her mother. Of course when she looked at it from his perspective, she could understand why he was so hurt.

"A way to free Katniss? Prim, she's free. She's married to Peeta and moving on with her life." Gale explained ignoring part of her explanation.

"But she would be better if she knew that her sacrifices weren't all in vain. I know Peeta has been able to help her move on, but I know that she must still hurt every time she thinks about my death and how she failed. I know my sister, Gale. I know what she is putting herself through." Prim's voice cracked.

"Did you ever stop to consider how you were going to reveal yourself to her? Were you just going to color your hair back blonde, put it in two braids, and take your green contacts out? You have a new face and a body shape that is not Everdeen." She had not thought of that how she would reveal herself. "Do you think she would just accept the word of a new regime trained healer? Peeta was hijacked by the capital using tracker-jacker venom. She was hijacked by the new regime using your death as emotional venom. The difference is that Peeta can tell the difference between the implanted memories and the real ones and that took a long time and great effort. Katniss has never been good with sorting through her pain and confusion…ever."

Prim hadn't considered that either. She was there for Peeta's recovery and it had been very difficult, indeed. She forgot to consider how difficult Katniss could be when she was protecting herself because Katniss never protect herself from Prim. Prim just thought that Katniss would see in her eyes all the love she had for her and recognize her as she always did. But Gale was right. Katniss did not handle emotional pain and confusion well and the defenses Katniss would have erected to keep that kind of pain from being inflicted upon her again would be almost impossible to breach.

"Let's add to that fact that the only reason Katniss was able to let me go was that she believed that I had a hand in your death. She has built her life with Peeta and the fact that I was not responsible would crack that foundation and jeopardize everything she has built including her mental and emotional stability. And I don't want that for Peeta either." Gale finished.

Comprehension dawned on Prim. That was why Gale had not insisted to Director Cash that she go to 12 and stalled the actual departure date. "You were considering how I might react if I saw Katniss again and vice-versa…that's why you stalled the trip." Prim said aloud.

Gale closed his eyes slowly as she finally understood. When he opened them, his voice was low and a little sad. "I know Katniss loved me. She probably loves me still and I have stayed away from 12 so that the lingering feelings she has for me are a source of happiness for her and not of pain or guilt. If she should find out that I lied to allow her to leave for 12 and for Peeta she would feel guilty for all the loneliness, anger, and pain she knows I have endured. She knows me that well and she loves me that much. But I know that Peeta is what she needed in 12 and I could not have gone back there and given her the time and patience she needed. Because I could not have given her what she needed I cannot allow her to feel the guilt, either."

Prim knew that love and pain had a directly proportional relationship. But, what Gale just described was the agony two people feel when they love one another, but recognize that they are not what are best for one another. This complexity made her own heart hurt because what she had done out of love and concern for her sister may hurt Gale and Katniss and Peeta. No wonder Haymitch kept everyone at arm's length and stayed drunk. She had promised in her letter to Katniss to live through love despite the pain…she had meant her own pain. She never intended to cause the pain to others, but that is what she was doing as she blundered her way through love and life.

Prim looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've messed everything up in more ways than one." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks from her blue eyes. "I want you to know that everything I've done was to help someone." She rose from her chair and turned to go to the door.

"I know that Prim." Gale tried to soothe her a little. "But sometimes impetuous actions can be hard to forgive."

When she reached the door she turned back to him briefly, "_Everything _was to help somebody." She hoped he caught her double meaning. "I just messed it up." She bowed her head and left the room closing the door quietly. She quickly put her shoes back on and headed back to her dormitory with tears streaming from her eyes as she thought of all the ways her actions may have hurt those around her. She liked the strength that Rose gave her, but she was going to have to be more careful not to allow the thorns to draw blood. Maybe Cash had the same good intentions that were just misunderstood. Had President Coin and even President Snow had similar good intentions? The questions made her head pound.

* * *

**_Messenger_**

Rose: I'm sorry. I want to write more, but there is nothing else I can say to make it better, so I won't. I hope we can get back to a working relationship so that our original goals are not diverted because of my foolishness and pride towards every member of the team. Hope to see you all in lab tomorrow to finalize plans.

Ashley: Whatever. No one wants to do all the work you do anyway. We'll talk about it in lab tomorrow.

Jovis: its all good

Bow: I was never upset…just a little weirded out. Apology accepted.

Twinge: Try to keep me away.

Gale: I'll be there.

* * *

Prim gave up wearing her contacts for the next few days and no one really seemed to notice. She went to the lab and everyone on the team was focused on the work and no one brought up what happened. At least Rose brought the work team together, but it wasn't as much fun. There was no banter, and not flirting. They were going to have to bond somehow on the train, but Prim had other things on her mind.

Gale had raised so many questions in her mind and now she had to figure out how to fix all the things she messed up. And, she didn't know how to fix them. Even if she hadn't had sex with Jovis, she did kiss him and allowed him to do things that, if the tables had been turned, would have infuriated and hurt her. She reasoned that it was unfair to compare the Johanna situation because Johanna was before Prim came into Gale's life as a permanent fixture and before so many declarations were made. Gale was still feeling guilty for using Prim when he was lonely and Johanna was more of a way for Gale to punish himself than as a source of pleasure or enjoyment. But she had gone to Jovis to prove a point to Ashley...not for her own pleasure and enjoyment.

And, when she considered Jovis, sure he hit on her every day, but he never expected to get anywhere. When she reviewed the message she sent him and his behavior when she got to his room, he really was surprised to see her and with what followed. What she did was entrapment. That was like telling Haymitch not to drink anything after locking him in a wine cellar. He was able to stay sober when it counted most. And, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was angry at Ashley for getting to go to 12 while she was left behind. She really was trying to show Ashley that she could take what she wanted. But, the fact that she didn't want Jovis and she took him anyway was at the core of what made her the bad guy in this scenario. There was no excuse or defense for it and she hurt Ashley, Jovis, and Gale.

As far as the team was concerned, the relationship between Rose and Gale looked just the same. The formal and almost chilly way Gale spoke to her did not appear to be any different. Prim's new contrite demeanor towards Gale just looked like she was sorry for all the trouble she caused. Only Twinge suspected that something was really wrong between the two of them. Once he discovered she was Prim the conversations he watched between Prim and Gale took on a new meaning and he was able to see that their lifelong relationship was much deeper than they were letting on. He also saw all the pain in Gale's eyes when he walked in on the argument between Jovis, Ashley, and Prim. Twinge just didn't know what to do about it.

**_Messenger_**

Rose: Mr. Hawthorne brought some things to my attention that I may not have considered before our conversation the other day. I feel I may have misjudged you in some respects. I hope that I have not caused you any professional setbacks and I hope that you consider the motivations behind my actions before you judge me. It may not justify them, but it will explain them.

Director Cash: Gale Hawthorne is a good man and great member of the new regime and I think we both agree on that. I appreciate your message. I have been considering your motivations as you made some very salient points the other morning. Caged birds do sing and you were right to warn us what happens if we don't listen. I am not the enemy, Ms. Aeon, but I do have more experience. I feel it is in the best interest of a new Panem to align our interests with your vision and my experience.

Rose: We can agree on both of those points. Thank you.

* * *

Prim was excited that they were traveling to 12 by train and not hovercraft. She couldn't help but wonder if Gale had done that intentionally. The train had been a place of healing for them once before, maybe they could do it again. The official reason was to stop often all through Districts 11 and 12 to check the conditions of the soil in different areas as well as the indigenous plants that grew in those areas so they could analyze the effects of transplanting crops they'd need and the best growing conditions for different herbs and so forth. That could be done in a matter of hours by hover craft. But Gale insisted that the best interest of the team was to have a permanent base to keep all their equipment and a lab and a train car fit that bill. Also, while they remained in 12, the compartments in their train cars would be their residence. The whole plan was to show the new regime that they were cost conscious and trying to set a good precedent for projects and teams that follow.

The entire train was theirs. The engine was followed by the sleeping cars containing the compartments for the staff working the train and the food cars. The kitchen car followed the staff sleeping car and the dining car was right behind it. Then the team's two sleeping cars were hitched where each team member had their own compartment so they could rest, shower, and keep personal items. The last two cars were the lab car and a common area where they relax or get together to discuss data in a less formal manner. The accommodations were nice but not extravagant and no one had a complaint, not even Ashley.

As they finished loading their equipment and luggage onto the train Prim caught Gale's eye. The corners of his mouth twitched up just a bit and it made her heart flutter. Hope shone in her heart again like a stream of sunlight breaking through the dark, stormy clouds made of her own guilt and grief. He loved her and he would forgive her, she knew that. She didn't know what shape their relationship would take when they began talking outside of work again, but she knew that they had weathered too many storms to allow her thoughtlessness and Jovis to sever their ties of friendship and love.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 19 was written in the wee hours of the morning after a very long and stressful day and when I went back and reread it I realized it was not as good as I had originally thought. I have changed some of it and might make more changes in the future. This chapter, though, I am proud of. Still, thank you for the reviews. Ellenka: I miss you terribly. ;) Hope all is well.**


	21. Chapter 21--Reconciliations

**A/N: Okay…slight lemons. I don't think I'll get any more descriptive than what I've been doing. Tell me what you think about that. I really do love feedback about that no matter what your opinion is.**

* * *

Gale couldn't help but smile at Prim as he got on the train. His memories were too fond and the last train trip had not started off well either. He had hope. He had such a hard time believing that Prim would jump into bed with Jovis; even acting as Rose. There had to be some explanation, he just couldn't think of what it could be. The tablet messages were so specific and he wondered why he allowed himself to read them.

Of course he could ask her; she obviously wanted to explain it to him the other day. But he didn't think he was ready to hear an explanation if she had actually slept with him. He had other things to think about since Prim pushed the departure date up and he couldn't handle knowing for sure. If he didn't know, then there was still hope it was a misunderstanding.

Gale knew that he would have to talk to Prim at some point about seeing Katniss when they got to 12. He was pretty sure she understood the issues she had overlooked and he did understand her motivations. She didn't balk at her error or get defensive. Instead, he saw the pain in her eyes as the realization of her oversights washed over her. It almost broke his heart to watch her walk out of his office without comforting her in some way. He'd find her tonight and talk to her so they could work out a plan to reveal herself to her sister. And, he was ready now to hear whatever her story was…he just hoped he needlessly prepared for the worst.

Their first stop was on the far side of 11 and it would take all night to get there. Dinner was scheduled at 6 and they were all to meet in the dining car then. Prim was on her way when she passed by Ahsley's compartment and decided to knock. The door slid open and Ashley's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"You know I didn't actually have sex with him, don't you?" Prim said kindly but with no other greeting. Her voice was bold, but contrite at the same time.

Ashley looked at her considering what to do and stepped aside so Prim could come in. When the door slid closed she said, "I figured as much, but it still hurts that he thinks he did." Prim looked at her feet.

"I really am sorry. I was just trying to show you that you deserved someone who would give you what you want and not just take from you what he wants. The way you described him…well, I was a little scared for you." Prim said.

Ashley turned around and sat on her bunk. She sighed and when she looked up at Prim tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. "I was a little scared for me." She finally managed to say.

Prim went and sat down next to her. "Why do you think so little of yourself?" Prim asked. Prim had been considering this situation for many days. She remembered a woman from the seam that came to her mother for treatment a number of times. She bore the evidence of her husband's dissatisfaction with his life on her face and arms. Prim once asked her mother why the woman would stay with an abusive man. Her mother merely responded that the woman was either too poor to leave or she didn't think she deserved any better. Life in the seam was hard and to leave a spouse could have meant starvation for her children, but this woman didn't have any children yet. When Prim asked why someone would think they deserved to be treated in such a way her mother didn't have a conclusive answer. "People punish themselves for all sorts of reasons and most of them are silly." That was all she would say.

Ashley wiped a tear that escaped. "I don't know. Why couldn't I keep him? Why does he still look at other girls?" She asked. "I just keep thinking that if I were prettier or sexier he'd quit looking at other girls. Why can't I be enough for him?"

"Because he's a man with a heightened libido due to the large amounts of testosterone surging through his body. There aren't any women who can keep his eye from roaming…not until _he's_ ready to settle down." Prim tried explained. "Not all men are like that and if you're a woman who is looking for a man like Jovis—just for a good time—then he's probably a good candidate. Like I said, when I first helped you, that's what I thought you wanted."

"Maybe I did at first." Ashley admitted. "I think I just wanted him to stop looking at you because I wanted to be better at something than you."

"Why?" Prim asked again, truly baffled by Ashley's confession. "Why do you want to outdo me? "

"Because you're good at everything! And you're pretty. And people listen to you." Ashley stopped herself. "I was so happy when I found out you weren't going on this trip and I got to go…then I thought served you right for sleeping with Jovis." She sniffled. "But…then the more I thought about it—after the scene in the lab—I was actually happy I didn't have to worry about whether or not Jovis was going to call me or not. For once I didn't care whether or not he was chasing some nurse on the sixth floor because for the first time, I really didn't want him to call me." She looked at the floor again.

"Then I'm not really sorry." Ashley's head popped up when Prim said that. "Look, I messed things up in a number of ways with this stunt," Prim continued, "and I hurt a really good friend. But you really needed to see how bad this situation was for you, so I'm glad for the trouble if it helps you in the long run…because it would be worth it if you found someone who made you happy instead of scared, insecure, and miserable."

Ashley had to consider what Rose said. She did feel relieved to have a reason to end things with Jovis. There were a few nights that Jovis had been too rough in getting what he told her he was entitled to. He once told her that he didn't like flirts who just teased. "How did you get out of there without actually sleeping with him? He can be rather insistent, especially when he's drunk." Ashley asked as her brow furrowed.

"He likes the taste of sleep syrup." Prim raised an eyebrow. "I put it somewhere I figured he'd look for it."

Ashley giggled. "He licked you didn't he? He thinks it's so erotic, but it's like he's a big dog." She grimaced. Prim giggled with her. She hardly believed she was discussing this so light-heartedly.

"Can we be…friends?" Prim asked. She really did miss the camaraderie of female friendships.

"No. But I'll consider a truce if you promise to quit sleeping with my boyfriends?" Ashley retorted.

Prim caught the hint of sarcasm in her answer and said, "I really don't like your taste in men anyway." Ashley smirked at her.

"Yeah, Gale's not my type, really." Ashley shot a knowing glance at Prim to gauge her reaction. "He's too serious and too—boring."

"Boring?" Prim got offended. "What do you mean boring?" It was then Prim realized that Ashley had elicited a reaction which told more than actions had over the past few weeks. Ashley wasn't dumb, either.

"I knew you weren't faking that flirty stuff you did in the lab! You really do like him!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Even if I did…or was…" Prim shook her head to try to throw off her scattered thoughts, "he won't look at me now. I've ripped the team apart." It was Prim's turn to look at the floor.

"Quit coming on so strong." Prim's mouth dropped in disbelief when Ashley said that. "Don't look at me that way I know I chased Jovis like that, but Jovis is a different guy. Since you quit flirting so blatantly, I've caught Gale eyeing you when he thought you weren't watching. There may be something there." Prim blushed a little at the thought.

"Whatever." Prim copied Ashley's favorite phrase. "Come on, we're late for dinner and there may not be any food left if we don't hurry up." They both snickered and sought the dining car.

There was food left when Ashley and Prim showed up looking happier than they had in days. Their lightened mood was contagious and conversations were lighter and not all about work. The meal was traditional 11 fare and Twinge had a good time explaining the bread of his district and then describing the different methods of cultivating and preparing the different foods they were eating. When someone mentioned dessert Jovis made a snide comment alluding to having already tasted the two desserts in the car. Prim saw Gale's jaw clench and she got up to exit the car.

"You're an ass, Jovis." Ashley said as she followed Prim out the back of the dining car to the sitting room that served as the caboose that contained a very small balcony. "Do you even remember anything? You were completely drunk and passed out." She said before the door slid shut with a loud clang. Jovis watched her go wondering how she knew that.

"What?" Jovis asked defensively as he looked around at the table and everyone was staring at him. "You can't tell me you wouldn't brag about that if you'd done it." He said the Bow.

"I wouldn't have done it." said Bow honestly. Twinge chuckled. Gale looked furious.

"Why did she ask you if you remembered it?" Gale asked. He hoped that this was the explanation he was looking for.

"Who the hell knows? I remember kissing her. That was hot." Jovis bragged. Gale didn't know if he could listen to this without killing him. "She wanted to play this drinking game where I had to take a drink if I got a question wrong or if she got the one I asked her right." Bow began visibly laughing. Everyone thought it was strange that he didn't make much noise when he laughed that hard. "What?" Jovis asked.

"Dude! I bet you didn't get any questions right! No wonder you don't remember anything!" Bow was able to say out loud despite his silent fit of laughter that shook his entire body.

"I remember stuff! I remember getting a question right and instead of having her drink I got to kiss her." His brow furrowed at the memory of her biting his lip hard when he fondled her breast though. He wasn't going to tell that part. "Oh! Weird thing, though…I went to kiss that Rose tattoo of hers and she wouldn't let me near it. She said 'that's not for you!' like she was saving it for someone." Jovis did a terrible impression of a woman's voice.

Gale's heart dropped in his stomach and then began to pound when it finally climbed back up into his chest. She wouldn't let Jovis kiss his spot. There had to be some rational explanation for this, then. It was part of a plan she was executing. Prim didn't drink and she didn't have sex with…well, with anyone. He tried to remain impassive, but he had to know. "So, you don't actually remember having sex with her?" Gale said in a teasing tone hoping to cover his actual interest.

"Well, no." Jovis looked confused again. He had thought about this before, but then got bored and just focused on what he did remember. "I remember she smelled and tasted sweet, though, like candy. She told me if she got drunk enough I could taste the fire." Gale's hope soared because Prim smelled of the lavender oil she used on her hands.

"Wait!" Bow was actually giggling out loud now and his body still looked like it was having spasms. "Wait! So, she never took a drink herself?"

Jovis thought about that. "No. I guess she didn't." Bow cleared his throat and tried to stop laughing. It didn't work. He set off in another fit of giggles.

"Did you get to taste the fire?" Twinge finally asked because Bow was rendered speechless. It was like a game they played to see how confused they could make Jovis.

Jovis smirked. "Yes, I'm bigger than her and I knew I was getting wasted. So I just took what was promised. That's how I know she tastes like candy." It began as a brag, but then his brow furrowed again, because that was the last thing he remembered. The rest of them just looked at him. They could almost see him working it out now. When the answer finally emerged in his mind they actually saw the light go on behind his eyes as comprehension began there it landed on his lips as they formed the letter "O".

"You finally figured out she tastes like sleep syrup." Twinge said with a rare and wide smile on his face.

"You didn't have sex with her! She played you!" Bow almost fell off his chair from laughing. Jovis just sat there looking dumbfounded and confused. Twinge continued to smile at Bow's mirth and watched Gale leave the compartment after shaking his head at Jovis.

Gale walked back to his compartment to consider what he had just learned. When Prim left his office a few days ago, she told him that everything she had done was to help someone. He reasoned that her new found friendship with Ashley must be the key. He lay on his bunk for who knows how long berating himself for his lack of faith in the purest and the most selfless soul he had ever met. And secondly he was angry with himself for punishing her through neglect and the silent treatment. He had been hurt, but he knew Primrose better than that and he should have trusted her. He had enough of his compartment and needed some air. He checked the time and it was late evening. He hoped everyone had turned in for the night so he didn't have to explain himself or talk to anyone.

When he got to the caboose, he noticed someone sitting in an overstuffed chair in the dimly lit car. He'd know that silhouette anywhere. She looked up when he crossed in front of her and sat on the sofa. "What are you still doing up?" He asked her.

"Couldn't sleep. Guilty conscious." She replied weakly with a small smile. It was the first time they had been alone together since that night in his office at his apartment. He had not let her explain herself and she left questioning everything she had done. She needed to realize that it may be a process to reveal herself to her sister and that she was going to have to be very patient.

"Thank you for forcing me to think about how I would reveal myself to Katniss. I've missed and idealized her in my mind for so long, that I've forgotten how she must have reacted to the news of my death." She said in a small voice. "I realize that it is going to take some work and I may have to be very patient with her." She peeked up at him to gauge his expression, but it was impassive. "I've messed up everything that I really wanted." She looked down.

"There's been some rough weather lately." He smiled at her. "I don't like thunderstorms." She looked up at him, hopeful. When he scooted back and opened his arms to her she could not move fast enough. He wrapped his arms around her in her favorite way as she sank into his warmth. They sat that way for an immeasurable amount of time just giving and taking comfort. "I'm so sorry, Prim." Gale finally whispered into her ear. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and spilled onto his arms that were still wrapped tightly and possessively around her. The relief she felt was intense, because with Gale's help, she could figure this out. She was confused, though so she twisted to look at him.

"You're sorry? For what? I'm the one who…" Prim stopped when he rested his forehead on hers.

"For not having faith in you and your motives. I know you didn't sleep with him." He wanted to tell her how he fought against the anger and pain, but he let it win over and over again. He didn't want to tell her how familiar it felt because he didn't want to allow the endless comparison to Katniss to continue to rule this relationship. Instead he lightly kissed the end of her nose.

She turned so she could rest her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I gave you such a stupid reason to doubt me." He could feel her body shake with silent sobs that she released them into his chest. "You have no idea how hard it was to allow you to think that I would do that with anyone but you." She finally said.

He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his forefinger. "I never really believed it. Sometimes it's just easier to stay angry." He pressed his lips to hers, softly, to remember how they felt. "But I won't make that mistake again." Then he slowly kissed his way to the rose on her throat. Prim almost came undone as the familiar sensations caused by Gale's kisses crashed through her body. When, he sucked at the skin just beside the tattoo, Prim was about to pull away from the pain she was not used to feeling when he touched or kissed her. "This is mine." He said then smiled into her neck. "The fact that you wouldn't let him near it means a lot of it to me."

She pulled away. "How do you know about that?" She looked appalled, but her voice was intrigued.

"Jovis likes to kiss and tell. Remember that next time you decide to get a muscle-head drunk and pretend to sleep with him." He smiled reprovingly at her. "Why did you do that, anyway? Jovis isn't too clear on why."

Gale slid his hand under her ear, running his thumb along her cheek. Then he pulled the Bun out of her hair, combing through it with his fingers. Prim explained to him what Ashley told her about her relationship with Jovis. He inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly when she repeated Ashley's description of Jovis' insistence and lack of patience and tenderness. "You don't have to heal everything. You know that, don't you?" He asked as a look of wonder passed over his face. He was considering all the ways her healing hands have touched the lives of others.

He looked deeply into her eyes and pulled her in for a slow and deliberate kiss that seemed to span innumerable minutes. She pulled away and turned back around to wrap his arms around herself again. "I did learn a few things through this whole experience." Prim said a little breathlessly as his lips moved down her neck and his hands found her skin under her scrub shirt.

"What's that?" He asked as he teased and tested the skin on the back of her neck after moving her hair out of the way. His arms were no longer wrapped around her as his hands explored unfamiliar territory, but not uncharted. It made Prim's breath quicken, her heart raced and the dull ache between her legs began to throb when he pulled the drawstring of her scrub pants. She leaned back into his chest when he finished exploring the back of her neck with his lips and this allowed his hands access to dip and slide down her flat stomach. He stopped just above the waistband of her panties and Prim let out an unintentional groan at the anticipation of Gale bringing her to a climax like he did just once before. "You haven't answered my question yet." Gale chided as he ran the tip of his tongue along her fire tattoo.

"Well…" she tried to say before his lips stopped hers and his hands continued to tease her skin. "I also know now, by comparison, that you are a fantastic kisser and not just because I like the activity so much." She moaned as she was rewarded with a deep dip of his hand. "And…" she trailed off as his other hand moved up and massaged its way under her bra teasing her and sending electric shocks to the place where the fingers of his other hand pressed and circled.

"And?" He cooed into her ear and began the assault on her neck again. Prim began moving in rhythm against the pressure of his hands which kept her pinned closely to himself. When she failed to answer he stopped. "And?" He whispered teasingly as he nipped her earlobe before he sucked and nibbled it.

"And I am lucky woman." She almost whined when the ministrations with his hands ceased. "Because," She panted, "even if I don't always know how or to what degree," his hands began again, "I always know that you love me…others…don't…have…"

There was no more coherent words uttered by Prim until after Gale's deft fingers took their time, but finished their work of showing her how attracted he was to her and claiming her as his. She didn't know what to do with her own hands so she just wrapped them around the outside of Gale's thighs using them to brace herself against the sensations she was feeling. The dull ache pounded with need that wasn't completely satisfied even after an explosion of indescribable sensations and emotions that caused her shudder and tremble as muscles all over her body to contracted. Her head lolled to one side as she struggled to get her breathing under control as Gale slowly skimmed his nose up and down her neck placing small kisses here and there.

"I love you more," Gale finally whispered, "than I have ever allowed myself to love anyone before. And, I love that you allow me to show you how attracted I am to you." He wrapped his arms around her like he knew she liked to be held. His tight tone did not conceal the joy he felt over what he was allowed to just help her feel, but it also did not conceal the pain he felt after years of feeling nothing.

"When are you going to let me show you?" Prim turned her head into his neck and kissed his jaw line.

"You show me every day." He replied and smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He couldn't tell her why he wouldn't or couldn't allow his own gratification because he didn't know himself. He only knew he had to wait and he didn't know for how long. But he did know the pain of inappropriate timing and doing things for the wrong reasons. When the time was right, he'd know. Prim frowned a little. "Don't do that." He said running his thumb over her lips. "I want more time with you than I have here and I don't want to worry about who is going to hear or if someone is going to walk in." The last part he growled in her ear which restarted the dull ache.

Prim smiled contentedly. "Okay, then. So, are we still a secret? How do we handle this with the others?" She readjusted all her clothing and tied up her drawstrings.

"Let's be discreet, but I don't think it's going to be hidden." He smirked as he ran his finger next to her rose.

"Did you leave a love bite?" She cried. She ran her own finger over it and felt the bruise. "Damn it, Gale!" She sounded upset, but she had a smile on her face. "It's bad enough people thought I slept with him! What is it with the pissing contest?"

"He knows it wasn't for him. I want him guessing who it is for. And yes, I'm a bit territorial. It took everything I had not to shoot him!" Gale said. "And make sure he sees it when I'm in the room. I want to see the look on his face!"

"No. I'm going to wear a turtleneck tomorrow!" She said as she stood up. She reached her hand out to help him up. "And we better get to bed. The train's first stop is in just a few hours."

He stood up and pulled her hips into his by placing his hands on her rear. "It's too bad all the sleeping compartments are together and the walls are so thin." Prim rubbed against his hardness and agreed by cooing into the kiss she leaned into. It took almost another hour for the pair to find their own compartments and Prim ended up with two more love bites that Jovis would never see.

* * *

**A/N: So that took longer than I anticipated, but work started again this week and I am T-I-R-E-D. By the time I got home to write, it was too sleepy to get much more done than reread what I had written the day before. So, here's my question: Does this chapter seem disjointed from the rest? It seems like a very long time since I have written and I didn't really go back to read the other chapters again. There are 20 of them now. I can hardly believe that! J**

**Please keep reading and reviewing and thank you to those who have and do.**


	22. Chapter 22--Early morning musings

**A/N: School started and a step-daughter is married and clean-up from the wedding is almost finished. Once I get my homework caught up I will do a more substantial chapter. I am anxious to get to district 12 and meet Katniss. That won't be until late September, but I want to get just a little something out. Here goes...**

* * *

Prim lay panting under him as his body finished its spasms. Her jagged breaths heated and moistened his already sweaty neck and she smiled up at him. "That didn't even hurt. What were you so worried about?" She didn't let him answer as she stopped his mouth with a passionate kiss. His hands still explored her as he rolled their bodies on their sides, maintaining all their connections. Prim hitched her leg up on his hip which provided more delicious friction for herself. "Do you think I could do it again?"

"You finally did it, you cad!" Johanna Mason's voice came from the corner of the room. "I see that you still make the lady take care of herself." She added looking at her fingernails.

Prim looked at towards Johanna, then back at Gale. "I got this." She said before she nipped at his bottom lip. Gale felt a chill run over him as Prim stood up breaking all connections. She walked towards Johanna unashamedly naked. "No, Johanna. He doesn't." Johanna looked her up and down. "He took care of me a number of times before he even allowed me to try to pleasure him. You should have been more patient."

It was Katniss' voice that made Prim move to cover herself. "So he's pleasuring young, trusting girls and giving them a taste of it, hoping it will work out for him in the end. Great." Katniss chimed from the other corner of the room.

Prim dropped the pretense of covering herself. "No, dear sister." There was no sarcasm in her tone. "I'm actually allowing him to show me the affection he feels in a way you never would or could." Katniss looked at the floor.

Hazelle came in and began cleaning up articles of clothing that had been thrown off in the heat of passion. "Girls, now, be nice! Gale, honey, you really should clean up your messes." She said giving her son a pointed look as Gale made to cover himself up.

Virginia then poked her head in the open door that Hazelle had just entered through and stated rather officially, "Mr. Hawthorne, your next appointment is waiting for you in your office. Would you like to shower before you dress?"

All five women turned their heads to Gale each face showing a different emotion. Virginia's was professional and inquisitive, she needed an answer to a question. Prim's look of trusting adoration and love was the most comforting, followed by his mother's worried, anxious look who wished he could just be happy. Johanna's expression tried to convey nonchalance but the jealousy was very evident, but it was Katniss' expression of revulsion and disgust that worried him the most.

He started awake like he usually did after this dream which had plagued him since the first time he made Prim orgasm in his chair. He was grateful the dream about her lying in a pool of her own blood had been replaced, but not exactly sure to what extent. The guilt he felt about taking advantage of his first love's sister is what kept him up at night—in more ways than one—and what haunted his dreams when he finally got to sleep.

It was a half hour before he was supposed to wake up, but he really needed to take a shower; this dream had provided a release of sorts. He was glad he designed these cars so that each compartment had its own shower and toilet. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the capital trains he had seen, but he felt this was a luxury fitting a group of trained scientists and healers who were going to be spending many hours in the field and the lab.

Gale took a long, cold shower which did an amazing job waking him up for the day. He dressed and made his way to the caboose and decided to sit on the balcony until it was time for breakfast followed by their first stop in 11. When the compartment door slid open, he realized he would have company on the little balcony. Twinge smiled up at him.

"Walls are really thin between those compartments." He said in his low, bass voice. Gale didn't know what to say. Had he talked in his sleep?

"You're not next to me, are you?" Gale asked rubbing his freshly shaved chin.

"Nope. But I was up late working and I heard people getting into their compartments very late. If people are trying to be discreet, they'll have to try harder than that." Twinge informed.

"Duly noted." Gale simply replied and took the only other chair available. "What brings you out here so early?"

Twinge considered Gale and decided to be honest. He liked Gale and the fact that he didn't offer any justification, denial, or excuse for being heard late at night raised Gale in his esteem. "I didn't realize how homesick I really was." He paused. "I just needed to breathe, smell, feel, and see." But, then he closed his eyes to emphasize that seeing is not always with the eyes.

"Twinge, I think there is very little you don't see." Gale stated quietly. "That can be a very good thing…or it can be a very bad thing."

"Which do you think it is?" Twinge responded. It was Gale's turn to consider Twinge.

"Oh, I know it's a good thing." It didn't take Gale long to decide that.

"Well, it's good for you. It may not be good for others." Twinge responded. Gale raised an eyebrow at Twinge. "Sneaky people don't like that I see so much. I don't think you're sneaky. I just think you like keeping your business your business." Gale had to smile at that.

"I won't tell anyone that you and Prim are in love. I am curious as to whether Katniss knows though." Gale was very startled by this statement and it showed on his face. But Gale decided to handle it like he did the first revelation.

"Katniss doesn't even know Prim is alive." Gale said back to him. "I won't tell anyone you're Rue's brother if you don't want people to know." He added.

"It don't matter if people know my big sister died honorably in the Games. It does matter to me what happens to the woman who made it possible for me to be here, though. I love Katniss whether she knows it or not. I owe her. Don't nobody from my district like to be in debt, neither." Gale was trying to remember if Twinge always spoke like this or if being back in his district made him flip back into his dialect. "So, I want to do what I can to pay her back."

"Then maybe," Gale said tentatively, "you can help us figure out a way to break the news to Katniss that her sister is still alive without sending her back into a severe psychosis. That would be helping us all out."

Twinge flashed that brilliant smile again. "I'd love to help. Let me process for a while." And like that, his 11 dialect was gone. Twinge was worried that Prim and Gale were being inconsiderate in their feelings for each other. Now he knew that Gale and Prim were more worried about hurting Katniss and now he had a job to do. He didn't even notice when Gale got up to leave until the compartment door slid open and Bow told him it was time for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I told you it was a little one. What I didn't know when I started it, that Twinge was going to make an appearance. Please review. I was a little down after the submission of 21 because the reviews were slow in coming. I need to write for its own sake, I guess, and not for the affirmations it can bring. But, please do review. I really enjoy them. :)**


	23. Chapter 23--Stewing

"But what does he want?" Katniss asked suspiciously as she pulled a pan of rolls out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack.

"Katniss, he eats with us almost every night. Why do you think he wants something?" Peeta replied.

Katniss raised her eyebrow at him and pointedly looked at the goose stew Peeta was stirring on the stovetop. "He only ever gives us goose meat when he wants something."

Peeta stopped stirring and placed the lid back on the pot. He walked around the countertop and pulled Katniss into an embrace and lowered his head to kiss her lightly once. "He's only done that once." He kissed her again hoping to take her mind off of it. He knew Haymitch was up to something, but it didn't do anyone any good to have Katniss dwell on something that might not be true.

"Don't you try to change the subject or distract me, Mellark!" She kissed him again. It was working and she knew it. "He not only wanted us to help him build a fence for those damn birds, he wanted our yard to raise them in, too!" He stopped her mouth again in the same manner. "And…" Katniss tried again. He slid his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers effectively ending her speech. They hadn't been standing there too long before heavy footstep sounded outside the door. They didn't stop because those sounds could only come from one person and neither one of them cared if Haymitch saw them making out.

The kitchen door crashed open just then and Haymitch came roaring in complaining about cats and geese. When he looked up and saw Katniss and Peeta making out in the kitchen he was secretly pleased. It had taken a long time for them to grow back together and become stable as a couple and the news he was about to deliver was going to shake Katniss up. Shaking Katniss was like shaking a can of warm fizzy water and then trying to open it. If you didn't do it right it would explode. Peeta knew how to tap the top of a fizzy water can and then open it without making mess. He knew how to handle Katniss the same way.

"Get a room, you two!" Haymitch grunted, hiding his smile as he turned around to take of his boots. "I can't seem to ever come in for dinner without you two pawing all over each other like a bunch of horny teenagers!"

"It's our house you old fart!" Peeta retorted and continued to kiss Katniss despite his audience. He even reached down placing his hands on her rear and pulling her even closer to his body.

"That's not a very sanitary thing to do in the kitchen where people prepare and eat food." Haymitch said as he finally got his other boot to come off his foot. He almost fell over from the exertion.

"Should we tell him how many times we've had sex on the table where he's eaten dinner?" Katniss whispered loudly enough for Haymitch to hear.

"Only if we tell him how many times we've had it on the couch where he watches TV, too." Peeta said releasing her with a little nip and peck on her bottom lip. He then moved to put dinner on the table.

"You guys are disgusting." Haymitch grunted through another hidden smile.

"I'll make sure I tell Effie your feelings on physical affection next time she arrives on the train and doesn't leave for three days." Peeta said placing a tureen of stew on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haymitch scoffed turning a little pink on the tips of his ears. Katniss knew that when he wasn't drinking, this was the only tell that he was embarrassed.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" Katniss exclaimed. "Effie? Really?" She looked at Peeta in disbelief. "Effie? He's been seeing Effie? How do you know?"

"If you two are done squealing and gossiping like little girls, I'm starving and I want to taste my goose." He huffed down in a chair.

"Katniss, I work in a bakery." Peeta said ignoring Haymitch, but bringing the rolls he had just put in a basket to the table. Katniss brought the butter dish and the bowl of tossed greens and vegetables. "The women stand in line and talk. I just listen and pretend I'm not paying attention."

Katniss took her seat next to Peeta and across from Haymitch. "What do they say?" She said dishing the thick stew into her dish but handing it to Haymitch who handed her his plate. He was scowling at this new turn in the discussion, but he saw it as a way to bring up the unpleasant news he had to deliver so he played along.

"They don't know what the hell they're talking about is what they say!" Haymitch slammed his dish down and began eating.

"They say," Peeta passed the basket of rolls around, still ignoring Haymitch, and taking the dish Katniss handed him and giving her his own to fill for herself, "that the old fart here has been diddling with our little tour guide and it's about time after all these years." He picked up his spoon and scooped up a bite before he continued. "Apparently they're not being too careful about keeping it a secret, so I don't know why he's so upset." Peeta began to butter a roll.

"So, they're like kissing in public and stuff! Ew! At least we confine that shit to the house!" Katniss snorted.

Haymitch was actually annoyed now. "Watch your language, Sweetheart, and quit talking about me like I'm not here!"

"Really? You're going to get on to me about cussing and you're shagging Effie?" Katniss spluttered through a mouthful of stew. Peeta just grinned as was very proud of his little moment. He loved getting Kat and Haymitch riled up at each other. He found their little fights amusing and it made her a little feistier in at night…he liked that, too.

"Okay, I finally kissed the broad one night when I was sober, so I didn't know what I was doing, and I kinda liked it." He admitted. "And now she comes and visits me when she's passing through the districts and sometimes she stays for a few days." Haymitch dunked a huge chunk of a roll into his stew and popped in his mouth. "This is good by the way." He managed with his mouth full.

"Thanks." Peeta replied. "I had a good goose to use."

"Wait." Katniss thinking hard. "How long ago did this start? And are those the nights you claim you can't come over because our food is making you fat?" His ears went pink again. "Effie's our friend, too. Why didn't you bring her to dinner?" Katniss asked feeling a little insulted. But at the same time a little grateful when she remembered how much Effie's demeanor annoyed her.

"Because every time I walk into this den of sex and sin you two are making out or talking about fornicating on the table." Haymitch said slopping up more stew with another roll.

"We are not!" Katniss snapped.

"Haymitch, we are married. It's not fornicating." Peeta soothed as he ran his hand up Katniss' thigh. "Besides we like the adage that 'Love is in the air' so we maintain that kind of atmosphere. Maybe that's why it's finally rubbing off on you."

Katniss snorted. Peeta grinned at his wife. "You're so demure."

"I try." She smiled back at him as his hand continued its assent.

"There better not be any rubbing off under the table right now. I'm done with this conversation." Haymitch said dishing himself another bowl of stew and grabbing two more rolls. "I swear you're becoming a woman, Peeta. A bread basket and a tureen? What happened to just putting the pots on the table?"

"I hunt and he bakes and gathers. But he's all man!" And Katniss made a purring sound that she knew would set Haymitch on edge and want to lose his stew. The look on his face made the mock cheesy display worth it to her. "Are you threatened?"

It was Haymitch's turn to snort. "No. But I am a little ashamed of myself for knowing what a tureen is."

"You never told us when this whole thing started." Katniss repeated.

"No I didn't." Katniss just stared at him, annoyed.

"So what do you really want, Haymitch?" Katniss bluntly changed the subject. She was tired of beating around the bush.

"What they hell do you mean?" Haymitch wondered why he was surprised at her intuition. Katniss could read him like a book.

"You gave us a goose to cook. What do you want?" She persisted.

"Damn it! Can't I just be nice for once? You feed me every damn day. I'm just trying to contribute a little." He kept his eyes on his food.

"No, Haymitch. You can't just be nice. It's not in your nature. And you better be nice to Effie even if it's fake. That woman is on the edge as it is." Katniss scooped a second helping into her dish.

"Fine. There is something I have to tell you." Haymitch admitted.

Katniss' right arm flew out and hit Peeta in the chest. "I told you!" She practically yelled. "I told you he wanted something." Peeta feigned being wounded and shook his head at her.

"Damn it! I don't want anything I just need to give you some information." Little bits of bread flew out of his mouth on the last word.

"Okay Mr. Pottymouth, out with it." Peeta laughed handing him a napkin.

"Fuck you, Peeta. 'Damn' is not a bad word!" Haymitch countered.

"Quit stalling! Shit! You won the freakin' quarter quell and you can't tell us whatever the hell you came here to say. It must really be bad!" Katniss exclaimed.

"What is with the language?" Peeta looked up dramatically towards the heavens in mock supplication. "Can't we all just get a long?" He smiled at his own joke. Someone had to.

"Fine. Gale's going to be on the next train in and he needs to see you." Haymitch flung out in a low tone hoping it would get lost under Peeta's pleas to the ceiling.

The clinking of spoons and all other movement stopped. All eyes were on Haymitch who cleared his throat nervously. "He needs to see who?" Peeta asked trying to conceal the tension in his voice.

"Katniss. He needs to see Katniss, but you can be there, too." He looked down at his roll dripping gravy on the table.

"What? No." Katniss shook her head. "I don't want to see him." She looked at Peeta with a pained expression. "Everything is going so well. He always messes things up. No. I'm done and I'm not changing my mind." She started eating again.

Haymitch pressed on. "You don't have a choice. The New Regime has all these new plans to spread industries throughout the districts and…"

Katniss cut him off. "Dr. Aurilius told me about his job and what he was doing. I didn't want to know from him and I don't want to hear it from you."

"You don't have a choice in this matter, Sweetheart. You killed Coin, remember? You have to do what people say." Haymitch said. His tone was soft, but his look was grave.

"Yeah. I chose the lesser of two evils." Katniss muttered. She looked at Peeta hoping he didn't think she was talking about him. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

Peeta saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I know that's real, Kat." He looked at Haymitch and grabbed Katniss' hand under the table. "Why does she have to meet with him? He's been back a number of times and they've never had to meet."

"The industry they want to build here is refining plant extracts to make more herbal and natural remedies. They need Katniss to lead a team of Healers through the woods to analyze what plants grow naturally in 12 and get a sense of what they can grow here and cultivate."

Katniss finished her second bowl of stew and got up to wash her dish. "Why can't Gale lead them through the woods? He knows them as well as I do." Her voice sounded defeated.

"Because you know what the plants look like and where they grow. You collected them so long for your mother." Haymitch hurt for his victor. He knew she was beginning to think about Prim. He knew she was sacred of the feelings Gale's presence would stir up. She had worked so hard to rebuild herself and her life. He also knew that only Peeta could help her now because it was her relationship with her husband that it would affect the most. "I guess I'll go." He shot a furtive glance at Peeta. He got up, picked up his boots, and left before putting them on.

Peeta stood up and moved to envelope Katniss in his arms. "It's going to be okay, Kat." He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to sooth the tight muscles there.

"He always messes everything up between you and me." Katniss pouted. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

Peeta chuckled. "He's coming here to work. And I'm sure he has as many reservations as you do about coming here." He soothed.

"How can you still defend him?" She asked wonderingly.

"Because I'm the one who's married to you." He smirked at her and kissed her lightly.

She smiled back. "It's going to be hard. Is Dr. Aurilius still on speed dial?" She knew the answer to that question.

"He is." Peeta smiled back.

"You don't think he's going to try to mess things up for us?" She asked pulling him in tighter for a hug.

"No. I think he loves you too much for that." Peeta said hoping that would help her more than they hurt her. "Besides, did you ever consider that he may have found someone?" He felt her tense in his arms.

She had not considered that.

* * *

**A/N: This little ditty just popped out of my head. Don't really know where it came from, but it'll be fun seeing the group coming from this point of view. I usually don't use that much profanity, but it just made me giggle to write it. As always, tell me what you think. I'll try to get another one out in the next two weeks.**


	24. Chapter 24--Sorting

"Hey Katnip." She heard him approaching before he spoke. She had been waiting for him for a few hours. She checked the train schedule to see when it arrived and she knew he'd show up. Those two words brought back so many memories and so many feelings both good and bad. There was a time when feeling this much at one time would have sent her running in the opposite direction. She learned a lot about herself in the last four years. She could now handle feeling so much and she could even sort it out.

She still didn't know what to do with the fear. The nightmares had subsided and she didn't really feel like she was in any physical danger anymore except from Haymitch's stupid geese. She hadn't felt this kind of emotional fear in a while. Not since she decided to give her whole heart to Peeta and then they didn't talk for two months after he returned to 12. She wasn't sure he wanted her or how far the hijacking had taken him from her. She was dealing with the pain of Prim's death and the emptiness that the loss of Gale's friendship left her. She didn't know what she'd do if Peeta didn't want her. But he did. He still does. Gale was not going to mess this up. She was not going to mess this up. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Hey, Gale." She didn't look at him as he came and sat down next to her. Gale put a very safe distance between himself and Katniss. Before the games and even a little after she came home the first time, they would have been close enough to touch. Katniss would often lean her head on his shoulder before they took off to hunt. But he knew that wouldn't be appropriate now that she was married and he wanted her to know that he knew that.

"I was hoping you'd be here." He said as he settled down. He did look over at his old friend. He would be able to tell if she was happy and coping just by looking at her. He'd know better if he could look in her eyes, but he wasn't going to push that yet. She looked healthy, well fed, and content, but worried; her jaw was tense. But she was here and she was waiting for him.

She didn't respond for a long time. She finally looked over at him. She ran her eyes over his entire frame. He always was a striking figure. "You look good, Gale." She half-smiled at him. "District 2's been good to you."

"You look good, too, Katnip. Peeta's been good to you." Katniss could hear the sincerity in his voice and it hurt her even more.

"Damn it, Gale!" She exclaimed. "Why do you have to say things like that?" She shifted her body away from him.

Gale noticed that Katniss was still terrible about expressing the emotion she felt. It all came out as anger. Gale laughed one loud bark. "Because it's true. You look well fed and content. I know you're eating those cheesy-buns he makes you."

"Are you calling me fat? I can still whip you if I needed to." She threatened.

Gale chuckled again. "You're not fat and," he turned to her, "you could never whip me. I let you win. It was more fun than seeing you angry or hurt."

Katniss turned back around to face him and considered him again. There could be a dual meaning in his words. Just like talking with Haymitch, she and Gale had a code where words and looks could have more than one meaning. Gale's last sentence could be taken a few ways and she was pretty sure he meant it that way.

She was sorting through all her feelings. She registered pain and knew that came from the competitive side of her that likes to win. She could dismiss that because she had always suspected he let her win. There was happiness that he still knew her well enough to know that she was just venting a buildup of emotion and he laughed at her instead of getting defensive. There was fear. The fear was still there and she couldn't figure out where it came from. What was causing her to be afraid around him?

She considered her feelings for him. Did she still have any romantic feelings for him? She could honestly answer herself with a no. That had died with her sister. Even looking at him now she could appreciate how handsome he is, but there was nothing that stirred her desire. She decided not to dwell on that; she was a married woman. She did feel love. They had endured and overcome too much together for her to deny the love she still felt for him. And come to think of it, she was still concerned about him and how he was doing. She had told Haymitch the other night that she didn't want to know what he was doing in District 2 and Dr. Aurilius previous to that. But she had paid close attention while the good Doctor explained all of Gale's plans to her. But she didn't want Peeta to know. She didn't want to hurt him or give him any reason to question her feelings for him.

Then, she wondered if Gale was lonely. That was when the fear struck her in the pit of her stomach, threatening to upset the breakfast she had eaten after she arrived at their rock. Peeta had planted the seed the other night that he may have found someone. That had sprouted into a knot of tension in the pit of her gut. She did not like the idea of him finding someone else and she was afraid of the reasons she felt that way. She knew she didn't feel that way towards him anymore. She was married to another man who not only made her happy, but put up with her constantly overstuffed emotional baggage. So why did the thought of Gale finding someone to fill the empty space in his life so threatening? It was that thought that scared her. It made her question the depth of her love for Peeta. And Gale always made her question her feelings for Peeta. And that is why she hated Gale.

Gale saw Katniss' eyes grow hard. Something was going on in that head of hers and he really didn't want to spend three weeks figuring it out. "Katniss, tell me what you're thinking." His tone was wary and he knew he didn't have much time before she shut down.

Katniss shook her head. "Why should I tell you?" She tried to shake off the feelings…the fear.

"Because I'm your oldest friend and I understood most of what just flashed across your face until you decided to get angry." Gale answered. "Please. I didn't come here today to make you angry." He pleaded.

"You always mess everything up." She meant it to sound angrier than it came out. But it lost its power and strength half way through. She tried to use the words she formed the other night.

Gale just smiled and looked down at his boots. "I know, Katnip. I know I make you crazy and I'm sorry. I promise I didn't come here to do that this time. I have no proclamations or demands to make." He said quietly. "I am truly happy for you and Peeta. I really am."

"See! That's what pisses me off." She explained. "I know you mean that. But here I sit wondering if you've found someone who makes you happy and I don't want to know that answer. If you haven't I'll feel guilty and if you have I'll be angry because…" She broke off trying to figure out why that would make her angry. "…well I don't why and that makes me angry, too. And that's confusing. Then it makes me question why I don't want you to find someone and then I feel guilty because I feel like I'm being disloyal to my husband."

Gale was taken aback by the frankness of Katniss' statements as well as the clarity with which she verbalized her thoughts. Peeta really has been a good influence on her. All he had managed to do when he was around her after the whole Hunger Games debacle was make her angry, frustrated, and tongue-tied. Gale used to think Katniss being tongue-tied was evidence that she loved him, but he was just an added confusion to her already distracted mind. He remembered how much work it was to be around Katniss after a while and realized that it was only after she fell in love with Peeta.

"Wow. You're husband? That sounds so weird. You're an old married lady." It was all he could think of to say and he gave her a playful smirk afterwards trying to disarm her.

"So?" She persisted. She decided she wanted an answer.

"So, what?" Gales played along.

"Have you found someone?" Why was he playing games with her? He knew what she wanted to know. Gale looked at her for what seemed to be a long while, but Katniss held his gaze.

"You have. I can tell." She said thoughtfully before he could answer.

"Katniss, we have so many things we need to talk about and you want to know how my love life is going?"

"What's she like?" Now she was curious. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would to talk about it. She wanted to know if there was anyone and to put her through a comparison. "Come on! Haymitch even has a girlfriend."

"Katniss." He replied in a dry monotone.

"What?" She mimicked and mocked his tone and demeanor.

"When did you become the town gossip?" He asked her.

"My husband works in a bakery and I hear things." She repeated Peeta's words and smirked at herself. Peeta would have thought it was funny.

"Let's just say I am truly happy for you and Peeta. I have no intention of tearing down the hard work you have done over the years. I am happy to see you so well and contented. I love you, Kat. I want what's best for you and I wasn't it." He paused to make sure she looked him in the eye when he said it. "There is no reason to feel guilty. It took me a while to realize that Peeta was what and who you needed, and this trip is proving that to me more and more." He said the last bit with another playful smirk and a glint in his eye. "Now, we really do have a lot to discuss before you meet my team."

"Does your team know her?" She wasn't giving up. She knew he could just as stubborn, but she was actually having fun teasing him about this. Her fear forgotten for now, she relaxed a little bit.

"Why are you so interested?" He asked.

"I need to know if she's good enough for you. You don't have the best track record." She noticed the smile pulling at his lips. "And I got a weird letter from Johanna Mason a while back and if you say it's her I'm going to load my bow and shoot you right now and put you out of your misery like a wounded animal."

The trace of Gale's smile faded. "How would feel if I said I got a little distracted?" Gale asked in a low voice.

"Much better than if you told me she was the love your life. That woman is scarred and bad news. Trust me, it takes one to know one." Katniss watched the smile return.

"I am not in love with Johanna Mason. Do you feel better now?" Gale asked.

"Yes. I feel a little better, but this conversation is not over. I'll discuss your other agenda items now, but I reserve the right to return to this topic when I see fit." She replied.

The tension that was so thick when he first sat down seemed to have dissipated and they were both shakily standing on newly healed legs of their old relationship. Gale didn't want to push Peeta's trust or patience so he suggested they head back to the house. Katniss agreed and they headed in that direction.

"Kat, there are some things I need to tell you about this mission and some of people involved that are going to be difficult. The information is sensitive and timing is crucial for the revelation of each piece of information. So, please know now that I am not trying to keep things from you, but I am constrained by prudence and regulation to hold some things back."

Fear overcame her again. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't understand and you just scared the hell out of me."

Gale smiled reassuringly at her. "Let me rephrase that. There are going to be some startling revelations coming, and they are good things. But the timing is sensitive. I can tell the first thing and I hope it pleases you."

Katniss was a bit leery of his news, but the excited look on his face eased her a little bit. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, one of my team members was able to train to be a healer because of the gift you and Peeta gave his family in District 11." Gale said hoping her mind would put together the pieces.

Katniss stared at him, her mind reeling. They had stopped just outside the fence that was no longer electrified, but still stood as a reminder of hard times and obstacles to overcome. "Rue's family?" She asked softly.

"Yes. He's one of the brightest young men I've ever worked with. You'll be able to tell who he is when I bring my team. He feels quite a debt to you and would like a chance to repay it." Gale smiled.

Katniss was speechless. Too many emotions again. She went back to sorting. She felt pain at the memory of her little ally and she hoped she could stand to see him and remain calm. Fear or trepidation at the thought that he could be secretly angry at her for allowing his beautiful sister to die also crossed her mind. "He feels in debt to me?" She asked. "Why? I let his sister die." She almost whispered the last sentence.

"Katnip, look at me." He didn't touch her, but he demanded her attention. "He was only able to train to be a healer because of the money you and Peeta donated to his family. He loves his work and cannot wait to meet you."

Then Katniss felt contentment that something good came from all the death. The new regime agreed that victors should keep the prize money and incomes they had earned in the Games. For once she actually saw a silver lining that people always told her existed, but she could never see. Gale had brought her good news.

"Why is this sensitive information?" Katniss wondered out loud.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want that information dumped on you with no warning." Gale answered.

Katniss mulled that over in her mind for a moment. "Did you tell Haymitch to warn me that you were coming?" She asked.

Gale had the good grace to look sheepish. "Yes." He thought he'd continue with the blatantly honest tact. Katniss marveled at how well Gale still knew her. And for once that knowledge didn't make her feel guilty when she thought about Peeta afterwards.

"Good call, Hawthorne. I was pissed." Katniss confessed. They started walking again. "So what about the rest of your team? Tell me about them."

"No way. I'm going to let you meet them yourself and form your own opinion. You'll not pull me into your gossipy bakers' world!" Gale teased.

They spoke easily all the way back to Haymitch's house where Gale provided Katniss with a tablet and access to the team's schedule and calendar. It had been a successful morning.

Katniss stopped Gale as he headed back to the train cars to gather his team. "So, the rest of the 'sensitive' information is good news?" She asked warily.

"Katnip, I have some damage to repair. I need to earn your trust back so it doesn't look or feel like I'm manipulating you. That will take some time. I spent too long trying to hijack you from Peeta and you're right to mistrust me and my intentions. But know that I'm not doing that now." Gale looked up at her from the bottom of the porch steps before he turned to head back to his team.

"What's her name?" Katniss called out to him as he retreated. She heard him laugh as she twisted the thin gold band on her third finger.

Haymitch was out feeding his Geese and Peeta was finishing up at the bakery. They'd be back at her house soon and it was her day to make dinner. She watched Gale walk back towards the train station in town and for the first time in very long time Katniss didn't feel angry hurt or confused when Gale walked away from her.


	25. Chapter 25--Sowing

**A/N:** It's been a while and my life is crazy, but this was my priority this weekend. I hope it doesn't seem rushed and I'll appreciate any reviews. They really are quite affirming and I love getting the notifications. Send some suggestions my way, too, if you feel so inclined. :)

* * *

Prim was nervous wreck. The stop yesterday in District 11 was a nice distraction from the building nervous tension she felt about going to see her sister. She discussed her concerns with Gale and Twinge while they wandered through the fields and groves of 11. All three had different ideas about the best way to reveal all the shocking news to Peeta and Katniss but they all agreed that they would have to wait to see just what the situation was in 12. She had messed so much up in such a short period of time, she didn't trust her instincts like she used to.

She watched Gale walk back towards the train from his visit with Katniss through the window in her compartment that faced the town. She'd been pacing in the caboose for almost an hour driving everyone else crazy so she went to be by herself. Gale looked up at her window and winked before going to the end of the car to board. His smile was a good sign and when she finally plucked up the courage to slide open her compartment door he was standing there waiting.

"Well?" She breathed, wringing her hands and a little breathless.

"She asked me what my girlfriend's name was." He smiled down at her as he stepped in and wrapped her in a comforting hug. The compartment door slid shut and he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"You told her?" She asked when he pulled away.

"No. She just knew. I didn't confirm anything, but I didn't deny anything either." Gale said backing up to settle on her bunk. He noticed how anxious she looked. "Hey," he said reaching out to her, "It's going to be okay. Everything went like we discussed the yesterday and it went well."

Prim went and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I just can't wait to see her and then I hope I can do everything right." She breathed in his familiar and comforting scent.

"Well, she knows Rue's brother is here and she took that well. Though, I think she's nervous about meeting him. She's still suspicious of peoples' motives, which is completely understandable. But in that particular case, however, I think that will be gone the moment she meets Twinge." Gale said. "And she's guessed that there is someone in my life, though she was worried it was Johanna. Did you know Johanna sent her a letter about me?"

Jealousy flared up in Prim's core and it took her by surprise. The fact that Johanna knew Gale in a way that Prim didn't really irritated her. And the fact that Gale wouldn't allow Prim to get to know him that way was really wearing on her self-confidence. She frowned at the thought, because it always confused her. Here she sat on his lap and in his comforting arms, but he wouldn't allow her to give him the same pleasure that he had offered and given her. It made her question her own ability as well as her desire for it. The latter thought actually made feel like she was dirty or immoral, but she tried to push that to the back of her mind. She had more important things to worry about.

"It wouldn't surprise me. She's hung up on you." Prim responded.

"Johanna Mason doesn't get hung up on anyone." Gale said. His hands moved up and down her back in comforting circles.

"I watched you reject her. If she wasn't hurt, she was angry. I probably had something to do with that because I was more than a little crazy that day." She smiled into his neck at the memory. "I really don't know what came over me."

Gale pulled the bun out of her hair and raked through the long locks with his fingers. "I'm hoping you were a little jealous." He pulled her lips up to his and brushed them lightly.

She looked back at him as she thought about this. She was still jealous of Johanna because Johanna still had a part of him that she didn't. That hurt and stung. "You like me being jealous?" Was the only thought she vocalized.

Gale didn't understand everything that flashed across her face. "Yes. It's kind of sexy. But, we have to stop this conversation before it takes us somewhere we shouldn't go right now." He shifted his hips to illustrate his point. "And we have many other things we should be doing including introducing the team to Katniss and Peeta."

Prim felt his arousal beneath her and was even more confused. He did want her and he wanted her to know it. It made her long for him that much more and she knew he was right about leaving and soon. She wondered how a person could feel shame, desire, joy, pain, and fear all at the same time. She nodded her head at him, gave him a quick, but very determined kiss, and stood up. "Let's go to the caboose. That's where they're all waiting."

* * *

"I don't like her." Katniss said as she looked for another cookie sheet in the lower cabinet. "What's with that fire tattoo anyway?" She found what she was looking for and dropped onto the counter just a little harder than she intended to.

"Kat, I think you need to give the whole team a chance and not pre-judge them too harshly." Peeta said wrapping his arms around her from behind and giving her a comforting hug.

"What are you talking about? I love Twinge! And Bow, I really like him, too." She declared.

"You like Rue's little brother and his best friend. Really? That's not much of a stretch. I haven't heard you say anything nice about any of the others."

"I think she's just jealous." Haymitch said from the table. He's was "testing" a pile of cookies that Peeta was baking for the team's trek into the woods the following day.

"And just what am I jealous of?" Katniss hissed at him.

"You're jealous that all these people know your Gale in a way you don't." Haymitch looked down at the cookie he just took a bite of. "These are damn good, Peeta."

"Thanks. I'm trying a new recipe." Peeta returned.

"I'm not jealous of anyone." Katniss stated vehemently. "Am I not allowed to form opinions of anyone without being judged?" She asked.

Haymitch snorted. "Sweetheart, you are such a hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Katniss asked. She was really annoyed now. Ever since the news of Haymitch and Effie's little affair became common knowledge he's been insufferably happy. Katniss didn't know what to do with a pleasant Haymitch.

"You're allowed to make a judgment but no one is allowed to make one about you? You suspect Gale of having a relationship with someone and you then suspect every female he's near. That's a judgment, Sweetheart." Haymitch licked his fingers and continued, "You like Twinge because he's Rue's brother and you don't hate Bow because he's a man. You hate both the girls because it could be one of them, but in actuality it's probably neither and he's probably left her behind in 2." Haymitch wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked at Peeta. "Got any cookies with that tasty icing?"

"Not right now, Haymitch." Peeta smiled.

"Are you drunk? I don't hate that big guy. And he looks like a career. He should bring out my natural fear and hate." She responded.

"Again, he's a guy." Haymitch said. He stood up when he heard the knock on the door and moved to answer it since Katniss just stood there gaping at him and Peeta was knee deep in flour.

"Haymitch! Just the man I needed to see." Gale's voice filled the kitchen. Katniss closed her mouth and looked towards Peeta, who continued to look pleasant though the muscle in his jaw tightened. "I left some items in your kitchen that need attention soon, from District 2."

"Now?" Haymitch asked.

"Go ahead, old man." Peeta said from his counter. "You've already eaten a dozen cookies yourself and I'll make sure we save some with icing."

Haymitch harrumphed at Peeta, though inwardly grateful for the excuse to go see what Gale put in his kitchen. "You comin'?" He asked Gale.

"No. I have some things to talk to Peeta and Katniss about." Gale turned to the two of them. "If that's okay." He added.

"Don't fuck things up, Hawthorne." Haymitch warned. "Things are good here and I want them to stay that way." He gave Gale a meaningful look.

"Language, you old Goat! Why am I always the adult here?" Peeta asked to no one in particular.

Gale smiled at Haymitch and shook his hand. "I have no intention to. I just want to see this book Peeta mentioned earlier." Haymitch held his gaze, inhaled and let go of Gale's hand. He was obviously convinced of something so he turned to walk out the same door Gale entered through.

Gale turned back to Katniss and Peeta. "Peeta mentioned the book of plants that your family began a while ago. Peeta said that you two expanded it. I was wondering if we could look at it and possible scan it into our digital library."

Katniss was caught a little off guard. She looked at Peeta. "Sure, Gale. Kat, why don't you go get it and let him look at it at the table?" Katniss looked back at Gale and shrugged thinking that this situation was a little awkward, but couldn't see any harm in it. She went upstairs to find where she last put it.

"I'm not here to mess things up." Gale told Peeta. "I can see what you've done for her and Haymitch and I couldn't have wished for anything better." He paused. "And…I couldn't have done nearly as much." He added.

Peeta nodded. He had been a little worried, but he really didn't know about what. He knew that Katniss was going to meet him in the woods earlier that morning because she told him. He appreciated that because he was nervous about Gale coming back. Haymitch was right, Gale had a tendency to fuck things up. He had a hard day at the bakery worrying about how she would react to seeing him again, but when he returned home she was just fine.

They had a late afternoon meeting with Gale's team and they took a short walk near the woods with them. What Peeta found strange about the whole team was they were each very quiet in their own way and they each did and noticed very different had been totally taken with Twinge. When Gale first introduced them to each other they were both very shy; almost as if they were scared of each other. But Katniss spent rest of the walk talking to him with that little guy following along. Peeta thought his name was Bow, but hadn't quite heard it during the introductions. The dark haired girl walked in front of the big guy most of the way. She didn't say much to him, but he followed her around. Peeta wondered what that story was. They both looked at the trees and the other vegetation and then general topography of the land. They recorded data into their tablets and seemed rather professional.

The red-haired girl, who Peeta remembered was Rose because of her tattoo, was the most interesting to him. She seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on why. She really kept her distance from the others observing and recording everything. Her green eyes moved over everything seeming to drink it in. Gale mentioned she was actually from 12 and was saved from the bombings. But he couldn't remember her at all and not even from their time in 13. Of course he was not very aware of his time in 13 having been hijacked and trying to kill his wife. The way she moved was familiar, but perhaps that was because she was from 12 and she just seemed to fit in here. He talked with her just a little bit, and her voice was even familiar even if her accent was off. Peeta had no idea why Katniss hated her.

Peeta's thoughts returned to Gale standing in from of him. "You've done great things where you are, Gale. I'm impressed with what you're trying to do."

"Thank you." Gale said imagining a deeper meaning than his simple words conveyed. "I'm done trying to hijack your relationship. I just want that out there."

Peeta came around the kitchen island wiping his hands on his jeans. He held his hand out to Gale who took it and then pulled Peeta into a manly hug.

"Whoa!" A voice came from the doorway. "There's a lot of man love in here." Katniss stated as she placed the family book on the kitchen table.

"Jealous?" Peeta asked smiling at his wife.

"Maybe a little." Katniss said. "But of whom I'm not going to say." And that statement cleared all tension that had built over many years from the air. The next hour or so was spent explaining plants in the area and eating cookies before all three of them headed out towards the train for a late dinner with the team.

* * *

Haymitch walked into his clean kitchen. Since he started seeing Effie on a regular basis he helped the local economy by paying people to clean his house. He didn't mind cleaning up after the geese, but he hated cleaning up after himself. The geese were cleaner.

He expected some paperwork to be left on the table. He did not expect a beautiful red-head to be sitting at his table. Gale said something from District 2. He was a little confused.

"Hello, Haymitch." She said. Prim saw him eyeing her and trying to place her.

Haymitch couldn't quite place the voice though it was very familiar. He had traveled so much over the years he had no idea who this girl could be, but her accent was 12. He watched her pull a small container out of her pocket poke her fingers into her eyes removing the lenses and then carefully place them into the container. When she looked back up at him he saw those puddles of blue and knew.

"Prim." He breathed and rushed forward and grabbed her into a hug. Prim knew this show of emotion was strange for Haymitch, but she just hung on as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You knew me." She breathed.

"Not at first, Honey." He pulled away and gave her a look up and down taking in the rest of her. "But I knew the plan and when I saw your eyes…" He studied her face and the changes made there. "Well, they made you more beautiful if that was at all possible." He said after his evaluation.

Prim blushed a little and sat back down in her chair. "Thanks, Haymitch. I don't feel too much different. How are you?" She looked around. "Your house looks…cl…er…nice." She said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, well, I can pay someone to do it and it helps distribute my money to those who really need it." He replied with his own blush.

"Haymitch, why are you blushing?" Prim pried.

"Damn it!" Haymitch started. "I guess I better tell you before the gossip whores get there. That damn Peeta can't keep his nose out of people's business and he pulls your sister into it too."

"You're stalling. Why are you blushing?" Prim pressed.

"Fine. I've been seeing someone. That's all you're getting out of me." His ears turned red.

"Okay, Haymitch. I don't want or need to know all the sordid details. It's just good to see you again." She replied. "I just hope she's good to you. You deserve it."

"Since we're on the subject, who is Gale seeing? Katniss is positive he's seeing someone and that's the only reason he can stand to be around her." Haymitch dished and arched an eyebrow at her.

It was Prim's turn to blush. She turned a very deep shade of scarlet. "I thought you said Peeta was the big gossip. Sounds like you enjoy it as much as he does." She avoided the question.

Haymitch noticed her blush. "Now _you're_ stalling, Honey." She could see that he guessed, but she couldn't read his expression. Haymitch didn't know whether to be happy or angry. "Are you going to say it?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you could say he's seeing me." She said quietly as she looked at the floor. Haymitch inhaled to give her a lecture on age differences and what men expect from girls and how she was so young and many other things he could imagine a father would say to a daughter even though he actually had no clue.

"Before you start lecturing me," Prim cut in, "This is well covered territory between Gale and me and my mother. It's just very awkward being here in 12 and we don't know how to tell Katniss when we finally get around to telling her I'm alive. That's part of the reason I'm here." She finished.

"Tell Katniss your alive? What's happened? Why do you get to tell her?" Haymitch momentarily forgot about the lectures he wanted to give her.

Prim spent the next twenty minutes telling Haymitch about embryos that Twinge and Bow discovered and their work with BeeTee to make a deal with Cash that would allow her to reveal herself to Katniss. She shared with him all her reservations that Gale had helped her discover as well as the tentative plans that Twinge had helped them develop since he knew their secret.

"I need a drink." Haymitch declared. He got up and headed towards his refrigerator. Prim was a little worried until he came back and opened a can of grape fizzy drink.

"You like grape soda?" Prim asked wryly.

"You just told me that you're doing your sister's former flame who just happens to be five years older than you, AND who is SUPPOSED to be your cousin, and you're judging my choice of beverage?"

"I am not 'doing' Gale." Prim said defensively with a tone of sadness to her voice as well. "I am in love with him, though." She said a little softer.

Haymitch sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear it. Does he love you, too?" He asked with fatherly tone.

"Yes, he does. He's not with me because he's hung up on Katniss. That is also well covered territory." With a small smile she added, "And I like that you're drinking grape soda instead of white liquor. It's pleasantly amusing to me."

"Look, Haymitch. We need your help because you know how well Katniss is doing and what will end up hurting her. We don't want to do that, but, I miss her so much I am going crazy. I've been very impetuous lately and I've learned that causes more harm than good. I want to do this right. I want my sister back."

Haymitch ran his hand through his hair and then scratched his beard. "I just left Gale at her house with Peeta and her alone. If they survive that, you'll have a good chance at something. Let me think on it and poke around a little bit and see how she feels." He concluded. "And have a really good reason for that tattoo." He added. "That tattoo really irritates her, but she hasn't said why."

Prim smiled thoughtfully at that. "It was supposed to irritate her when my original plan was different. Things changed and it has come to serve a whole different purpose." She looked at her watch. She knew she had to leave and make it back to the train before Gale showed up with Peeta and Katniss.

"Maybe Katniss hates it because she noticed that lovebite right next to it and she's put two and two together." Haymitch raised his eyebrow at her while she blushed all over again.

"That…that is a very long story that I don't have time to tell you now. Can you come by the train later tonight?" She asked.

"I don't want to hear any kinky stories about you and…" Haymitch started.

"Shut up!" Prim interrupted. "I'm not going to tell you any kinky stories. We just need to talk and I want you to meet Twinge." She batted against his chest then stood up to leave. She gave him another hug.

"It's good to see you again, Honey." He hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later tonight." As she walked out the door he called to her, "Hey? What do I call you?"

"I'm Rose. They all know me as Rose." She smiled and raced back to the train.

* * *

Prim was seated in the dining car with everyone waiting for Gale to show up with Katniss and Peeta. They had met earlier that day, but she tried really hard not to draw attention to herself. That didn't go along with the persona she had originally adopted at Rose.

Ashley looked at Rose just a little concerned. "You okay?" She asked Rose.

"Yeah. Just really tired." Rose answered.

Twinge smiled across the table at her. "You should go to sleep earlier." He said in a low tone. Prim blushed again. Gale told her about their conversation the other morning and Twinge had taken to making cryptic comments under his breath.

"Maybe I should, Twinge." She kicked him under the table. He grinned at her.

"So why weren't you all up in Katniss' business yesterday asking her all your questions and showing off all your knowledge?" Ashley asked. Jovis was sitting next to her. He had been very attentive to her since his rude comment the other night. Prim didn't know if she was still being aloof and playing the game, or if they had both really changed.

"You've seen what happens when I come on strong." Prim responded. "I've been warned what could happen if I do here." It wasn't a lie so she could make that statement with sincere conviction. There weren't many people in the room that weren't in on the secret; Ashley and Jovis were the only ones who didn't know. But she didn't want to rock the boat right now. Not with Peeta and Katniss almost there. "I'll learn more if I just keep my mouth shut and listen." She finished.

Jovis chuckled. He hadn't said much the past few days. Ashley actually looked over at him. "What?" She asked him.

"She just makes a lot of sense." Was all he said. Ashley was caught off guard by his matter-of-fact tone and looked up at him. He wasn't flirting with Prim and he wasn't trying to be funny. She patted his leg under the table and then quickly removed her hand.

The dining car door opened and Gale, Peeta, and Katniss entered. Katniss frowned she saw Twinge sandwiched between Bow and Jovis. She decided to sit across from him, but that put her next to girl with that fire tattoo. Gale sat on the girl's other side and Peeta sat next to Katniss.

Rose smiled at Katniss who just looked down at her impassively. Peeta leaned over to Katniss and whisper in her ear. "Be nice, Kat."

Rose looked at Gale who reached over and squeezed her hand under the table. There was small talk going on around the table. They talked about what they had seen and possible places to build the factory and the possible serums that could be produced cheaply for wide distribution. Every time Prim made a statement or a suggestion, Katniss did something derisive like roll her eyes or tut. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but the people sitting on her side of the table—those who knew her the best—both saw and understood. Prim, for the first time in her life was extremely irritated at her sister. Prim knew that Katniss didn't know who she was, but everyone else who had known Prim well had seen her goodness through the disguise.

Peeta flashed Katniss a look after a very noticeable eye roll that Twinge noticed. Peeta also bumped her leg. "What?" She asked him loud enough to gather the attention of the whole table. Peeta just shook his head at her and smiled to the others at the table.

Prim had had it. She turned to face Katniss and asked, "Just what is your problem with me?" Prim had changed clothes after her talk with Haymitch and was wearing a shirt that covered the hickey and the majority of the tattoo. She saw Katniss' eyes flicker to it.

Katniss pushed Peeta away who was trying to soothe her a little. "I'm just having a difficult time taking you seriously." Was all she said.

"That's obvious." Prim replied. All movement had stopped. Gale felt like he was back in one of his dreams it was so quiet. "Would you care to explain why? We have to work together on this project, so we might as well get it out in the open."

Gale leaned forward and whispered in Prim's ear, "Be careful, Rose." It did not go unnoticed by Katniss and her eyes narrowed.

"I can't trust anyone who would fall for such a capital trend as getting a tattoo; especially one like that. You're supposed to be from 12, right?" She asked. Prim nodded. "How can you be from here and have that tattoo?" Then in a move totally out of character, because Katniss didn't like to touch people, she reached her finger forward and slid the neckline of Prim's shirt to the side that not only revealed the tattoo, but the healing lovebite, too.

"Who's that from?" Jovis asked in disbelief noticing the dark purple mark for the first time.

"Why do you care?" Ashley asked him. "You told me just this morning that you were completely over her." This started them arguing amongst themselves.

Bow started off in a fit of silent giggles that had him shaking the entire table. Twinge smirked at Gale who put his head in his hands. Peeta, taking all this in and realizing who probably gave Rose the mark gently pulled Katniss' hand away.

"So who did give it to you?" Katniss asked flashing a glance at Gale on the other side of Prim. She knew him too well. She knew when he was embarrassed.

"Why is this even any of your business?" Prim threw back. "You don't know me. You obviously don't want to know me. So why should I share anything with you?" She reached her hand back to place it on Gale's leg in comforting gesture. She wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Katniss noticed that, too. "It seems like all the men know you here." Katniss raised her eyebrow and let the insinuation linger in the air. Peeta and Gale both inhaled at the same time. Things were about to get very out of control.

"I don't." Bow managed to get out between giggles. Twinge elbowed him in the ribs.

"Gale, is this her? Is she the reason you were able to get over me?" Katniss asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Why is that so impossible to believe?" Prim looked at Gale. "Why do people not believe that I am good enough for you?" She stood up to leave the dining car. Gale reached out and latched onto her wrist stopping her exit.

Twinge caught her eye and held her gaze. "It's because they don't know you." He said in his low tone. "Breathe, pretty flower. You can do this." Prim smiled weakly at him in a thankful gesture.

Katniss was more irritated that Twinge was sticking up for her. She had a wonderful talk with him earlier that day. She was upset that this red-headed tart had her ally's brother fooled. She decided to point that anger at Gale.

"So you're marking your prey now? You never used to be into that." She said making her words like an arrow pointed at Gale's heart.

"You, Katniss, wouldn't know. You never let me get that far." He stood up and pulled Prim into a protective embrace in an attempt to shield her from any more of Katniss' barbs.

The compartment door slid open and a smiling Haymitch walked in. "Hey!" He announced. "Looks like the fun has started without me!"


	26. Chapter 26--Weeding

Gale's arms tightened around her as he leaned down and whispered into Prim's ear. "Go to your compartment. Cool down or this will just end badly." She looked up at him ready to argue, but decided against it. Instead she reached her hand up to his stubbly cheek gave him a brief and sweet kiss on the lips. He leaned his forehead into hers and she left through the door at the other end of the compartment with one last look back at him. Ashley stood up to follow Rose. She looked at Gale with a questioning look on her face and he nodded for her to follow her. So she followed Rose out flashing a hard look at Katniss. Jovis, who looked a little confused, got up and followed both of them.

"Wow, Sweetheart. You really know how to clear a room." Haymitch said to Katniss. He moved around the table to sit in the seat that Jovis vacated. He leaned over to Twinge and held out his hand. "You must be that little black girl's brother. I sure did like her. She was nimble and sweet and smart."

Twinge took his hand and shook it gingerly smiling. "You must be Haymitch and I liked her too. You seem a lot more nimble these days and less clumsy."

Haymitch grinned back at him. "Yeah. I like fizzy drinks now instead of the ones that make me fuzzy." He noticed Bow on the other side. "Who are you?"

"Haymitch. What the hell are you doing here?" Katniss asked, still pushing Peeta away as he tried to get her attention. She knew Peeta would make her see reason if she paid attention him and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Rose invited me for dinner and it looks like I got here a little late." He started dishing himself a plate. He turned back to Bow. "So who are you?"

"I'm Bow, sir. I'm from District 10." Bow said in a very serious and formal tone. Twinge laughed at him. "What?" Bow asked his friend.

"You just sound like you're on a job interview." Twinge returned.

"Are we done with the introductions yet?" Katniss asked impatiently and wanting to get back to her questions.

"That's Haymitch-freakin'-Abernathy!" Bow whispered loudly to Twinge. "I'm just trying to show some respect." He knew he could be heard by the others.

"What the hell?" Katniss practically yelled. "How did _Rose_ ask you? How do you even know her?"

"Thank you, Sweet-cheeks." Haymitch raised his commandeered glass to Bow and winked. Bow cocked his head at the gesture. "'Bout time someone gave appropriate recognition to things around here." Gale sat back down in his chair interested to see what Haymitch was up to. Peeta sat back and watched as well. He knew there was no talking to Katniss when she was like this so he just let her go.

"Haymitch!" Katniss repeated in an exasperated tone.

"Katniss!" He mimicked her. When she just stared at him he relented a little. "Well Sweetheart," Haymitch exhaled in an exhausted tone and picked up his fork. "Just because you can't place her in 12 or 13 doesn't mean other people don't remember her." Haymitch started shoveling food into his mouth. Gale chuckled.

"When did she invite you to dinner?" She asked not knowing what else to say to that. She didn't remember a girl named Rose and redheads weren't that common. But, she realized while making the memory book with Peeta that she didn't remember a lot of people that Peeta and Haymitch talked about. It made her feel stupid and selfish. She didn't like those feelings.

"She asked me when I went back to my house after eating those cookies at your house." Haymitch said. He looked across the table at Peeta. "You got any with frosting yet?" Peeta shook his head. He marveled at the way Haymitch handled Katniss. He learned a long time ago to let Haymitch get her all riled up and thinking in the right direction and then let him comfort her later. He often wondered if Haymitch did that on purpose.

"Wait!" Katniss was putting things together. "Was she the 'item' in his kitchen that needed attention?" Katniss asked Gale. "Why didn't you just bring her to our house?"

"I wonder." Twinge said in a sarcastic tone. Bow started his silent laughing again but stopped under the coolness Katniss' gaze.

"What, you're against me, too?" Katniss asked turning her eyes to Twinge. "I didn't expect that from you." She looked a little hurt. Who was this Rose person coming in and taking away all her friends?

"Why not?" Twinge asked. "I know Rose better than I know you. She's done a lot for me and me for her. We've both done quite a bit for you, but she may be ruing that fact right now." Twinge added choosing his words carefully. "I'm not against you, Singing-bird. But maybe you should listen to some others' melodies instead of just singing your own."

"She's actually a really nice person if you'd get past your jealousy to get to know her. You might like her more than you think." Haymitch said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Haymitch, how do you not gain weight?" Peeta asked. "All I ever see you do is eat and you never gain a pound." Katniss flashed Peeta an annoyed glance at his flippant and seemingly unrelated remark.

"Being a bastard burns a lot of calories." Gale chipped in with a smile. "He works hard at it." Peeta chuckled and Katniss was more annoyed. Now Peeta and Gale were ganging up with Haymitch against her.

"Jealous?" Katniss asked. "Jealous of what?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Katniss realized that she could be very close to hurting Peeta again over Gale. She couldn't be jealous. She loved Peeta and being jealous meant that she still wanted Gale; and she didn't. As she examined her feelings, she really didn't. She'd hurt Peeta too many times over Gale and she never wanted to give him another reason to doubt her. She took a deep breath. She had to calm down or no one would listen to her, much less believe her.

Haymitch looked up from his food when he heard her inhale. He could tell she was doing the calming techniques that Dr. Aurelius taught both her and Peeta. He continued the chew the food in his mouth. "Give her a minute." He mumbled to Twinge who seemed to understand him. Haymitch sure liked this kid.

Katniss looked back up at Twinge, eying him suspiciously. "What do you mean you both have done a lot for me?"

"That's not for me t'say." Twinge flipped into his 11 accent. "I owe you. And what I done for you is part of my payback. But I owe Rose, too. And you have to go ask her what we done and how we done it. Bow here's the one who found it and Rose is the one who put it all in the basket."

Katniss wondered if he was talking in some code. "GAAAAH!" Katniss yelled as she got up and paced the car. To those who didn't know her, she'd look like a raving lunatic. Indeed, Bow was a little frightened. Twinge looked to Gale who nodded in approval. Peeta looked a little uncomfortable and Katniss noticed. She sat down in her chair facing her husband taking his hands in her own. "I love you. That's real."

"I know, Katniss." Peeta squeezed her hands. He started to tell her something but she interrupted him.

"I'm not jealous of her." She saw Haymitch raise his head from the other side of the table and she turned to him. "Shut the fuck up, old man. I've figured this out." She turned back to Peeta.

"Do you have to use such language?" Peeta smiled at her. It was his way of telling her that he wasn't offended or hurt.

"It's her voice." Katniss figured out finally. "It just rubs me the wrong way. It reminds me of being back in the arena during the Quell and it sets me on edge. And I still can't place it." She turned to Twinge. "If you say she's done something for me, then I'll go talk to her." She looked over at Haymitch. "If you actually like someone then there has to be something remarkable about her." Katniss was trying very hard to see reason.

"Don't flatter yourself." Haymitch said. "You know I like you."

"And you have good taste." She returned. "Except I haven't figured out this Effie thing." She trailed off.

"What Effie thing?" Gale asked his eyebrows raised.

"Damn it! Do you have to tell the whole fucking world?" Haymitch yelled. Katniss peeked sheepishly at Haymitch. She inhaled again and saw Gale relax just a little in his chair.

"I'm not done with you, yet, Hawthorne." Katniss turned around keeping hold of Peeta's hand and a slight smile tugging her lips. "I don't like that you're over me. That hurts." Her tone was serious again and she squeezed Peeta's hand to reassure him. He squeezed back. "Everyone knows I don't do pain well and I've been lashing out." Peeta leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist to show her he was there to support her. Gale rubbed his chin with an ironic smile on his face.

"I know." She said answering his unspoken thought. "I know I have no right to feel this way and I finally know how you feel now…" Gale shook his head at her slowly. "Okay, maybe just a little bit." She finished.

"Catnip, I'll never be over you." His eyes flickered to Peeta for a moment. "But I can move on knowing that you're taken care of." His eyes dropped to Peeta's arm around her waist. "You have to allow me the same courtesy."

She peered at him in the comfort of her husband's arms and something occurred to her. "Do you need my permission?" Katniss asked.

Gale's eyes fell to the floor. "Yes. I do." Gale said in almost a whisper. "But you have to talk to her again…and then you'll understand." Katniss' eyes flew to Haymitch. He knew and she could tell.

"Don't look at me Sweetheart. I'm just here for the food." Haymitch reached for dessert.

"Aren't you two cousins?" Bow asked looking back and forth between Gale and Katniss.

"We're not cousins." They both said together.

* * *

Prim didn't go to her compartment. Instead she headed out the door to get some fresh air. Her mind reeled and her heart hurt. Katniss' words rang through her mind: _She's the reason you're over me?_ What did that mean? Why couldn't her sister see through the disguise as easily as the others did? Was the love Katniss professed for her in the past just a familial obligation? Had they lost their connection? Had the Capital and Coin been successful in hijacking her sister from her? The jagged tear in her heart gaped open and the poison from Katniss' inadvertent words spread through her mind.

Then, hadn't Johanna asked the same question when she found Prim in Gale's apartment? Maybe there was something wrong with her. Why didn't Gale want her? He didn't mind giving her what he thought she wanted, but for some reason he didn't want her. She knew that she was physically appealing; there was ample proof of that from both Gale and Jovis and even other men in the hospital whose gazes lingered a little too long on her form and face. So there must be something wrong with Prim as a person that made women question the men's attraction to her. She fell to her knees from the pain of her sister's rejection compounded with Gale's continued rejection as well as the rejection from the women in his life. It was just so overwhelming that her legs lost their strength and her knees bent unable to hold her up or carry her any farther.

She heard footsteps behind her and she couldn't imagine who had followed her. She felt someone sit beside her and Ashley's hand took hers. "Hey." She said. "I don't think I understand everything that just happened in there, but you are good enough for him." Heavier footsteps stopped behind both of them. "How long have you two been…you know?"

Prim looked up at her wondering if she was just dishing for gossip or if she really cared. She looked back to see Jovis standing behind both of them looking uncomfortable. Prim guessed this was as good of time as any to tell them what everyone else already knew except maybe Peeta.

"I've known Gale my whole life. We've been…" Prim didn't know how to word it exactly. "…romantically involved for a while." She didn't even know how to describe when their romantic relationship started.

"What does 'a while' mean?" Ashley asked. Her tone was soothing and friendly. "Days, weeks?" Ashley remembered the talk they had in her compartment only two days ago where Rose said that she had messed things up.

"Years." It was the only thing Prim could think to tell her. "I know it looks like a big deception because it is. We had to keep it secret and it's just so…" She waved her hands in the air. "…complicated." She finished. Ashley nodded like she understood and rubbed her hand up and down Prim's back in comforting circles.

Jovis was not used to girl talk and was uncomfortable with any display of emotion. He didn't even know why he followed them out here. But he didn't like being in the compartment with Katniss. She made him very uncomfortable. As he thought about what Prim just revealed a thought occurred to him. "That's why he was so upset in the lab that one day. He thought that we…and then you didn't say anything…why did you let him believe it if nothing happened between us? Why did you do that in the first place?"

Prim was actually grateful for the mental and emotional distraction of his questions. She was able to gather herself a little bit. "Jovis, can I be straight with you?" She asked him.

"Umm…yes?" It sounded more like a question, but he nodded.

"You're not very good to women." She paused for effect. "Ashley here was head over heels for you and you treated her like crap. It was making life hell for the rest of us." Prim paused again to see how much of this he would absorb and Ashley agreed with a nod of her head.

"Yeah. I have an overactive libido." Prim was impressed with his use of medical terminology.

"Well, you shamelessly hit on me in front of the girl who you had to know what mooning over you," Prim indicated Ashley by motioning her hand to her, "and she was blaming me. I was trying to prove a point…which I did by helping me so beautifully. But it just ended up hurting everyone and helping no one." She looked down to the ground again and realized that sitting on her knees was beginning to hurt. She settled down on the soft grass of the field in front of the train and crossed her legs in front of her.

Ashley spoke up then. "It did hurt, but it also helped. The other day you helped me believe that I was worth something more than was I was getting and even what I was expecting for myself. And, when Gale stood up to embrace you after Katniss insulted you like that…well…it showed me that there are men who care about the feelings of women." Prim lifted her eyes to meet Ashley's. "I've seen the way he's looked at you for months and wondered why he looked at you one way, but his words were the complete opposite. Telling me you've been dating for years, but having to keep it secret makes a lot more sense now." Ashley settled in the grass, too.

Jovis sat down but didn't say anything. He picked a piece of grass and absent-mindedly wrapped it and unwrapped it around his fingers. He looked a little worried, but his eyes did not have the vacant bored look. He was thinking about what Rose did that night she got him drunk and the conversations he had with both Rose and Ashley since then. He didn't hear Ashley ask Rose what made her relationship with Gale so complicated or the explanation of their first kiss so long ago and the years of tension in between. He did however hear the next statement.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen. I'm the sister that Katniss thinks is dead." Four eyes shot up to search the green pools in the evening twilight. "Does that explain some of the complication?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yes, that explains the complication, but it brings up so many more questions for me." Jovis just nodded in agreement.

Prim filled them in on all the details they had been missing and offering apologies in case they were offended for being the only members of the team that didn't know. Jovis didn't seem all that attentive, still lost in his own thoughts. And Prim had never seen Ashley so kind and attentive. Prim remarked on that and thanked her for it.

"It's nice to know that you're just as fucked up as the rest of us." Ashley said with a smirk.

"There's the Ashley I know." Prim smirked. "What do you mean? I'm probably more screwed up than most...it just doesn't show."

"That's just it. You always seem like you're on top of everything. You don't seem to need anyone. Knowing that you've been sneaking off to Gale's apartment, suffer from insecurities, and have guilt and regret makes the rest of us fuckups feel better about our meager lives."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that about yourself." Prim told her. "You've taught me quite a bit and even humbled me." Prim gave her a grateful smile.

"Okay, that's enough feelings for me." Jovis said standing up. "I think we're being beckoned back into the train."

Prim stood up and saw Gale waving at them from the caboose. They headed back towards the entrance of the sitting car. Gale disappeared only to reappear on the stairs at the other end of the car. "How's my girl?" Gale asked Ashley. Ashley just nodded and smiled. "Can you guys head away from the caboose?" Jovis raised his eyebrow, but could see Katniss pacing from the window.

"No problem, man." Jovis said. Ashley and Jovis climbed the stairs and headed towards the dining car to see what they had missed and possibly finish dinner.

"How are you?" Gale pulled Prim into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Insecure, sad, angry, and confused." Prim answered honestly. She could sense Katniss' anxiety not too far away.

"Is that all?" Gale chuckled. He pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "Go clean up a little…you've been crying…and take your contacts out. Then go to the caboose and talk to her. She's come a long way and she very different; if she's not ready now she never will be. Peeta, Haymitch, and I will be close in case something goes amiss."

"Does Peeta know?" She asked.

"Haymitch it telling him now." Gale answered. "Twinge was awesome. He's your ally the way Rue was hers."

"We had no choice." Prim responded. She reached up and he kissed her lightly knowing what she wanted. She headed to her compartment and did as Gale advised. Then, she remembered something and went through her old bag that had made it through all her travels since she left 13. When she found what she was looking for she wound her hair two braids, took a deep breath and headed towards the caboose and a pacing Katniss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you were waiting for the big reveal and it STILL hasn't happened, but I PROMISE it's in the next chapter. Everything is set and ready to go... As always, let me know what you think...PLEASE.**


	27. Chapter 27--Reaping

**A/N: Okay, this is when I really need some feedback. I've been building up to this for...you know...like the whole darn thing. This is part one of three chapters called Reaping. What I need to know is whether or not this meets the expectation I have created. Have I met your emotional expectations? Did I deliver what I promised. Remember I still have to reveal to Kat and Peeta that their ovum are frozen and there is still another heartache and surprise planned...but as far as the "Hey Katniss, I'm your sister..." goes...how did I do?**

**As always, thanks for reading my little first attempt at writing. And I really appreciate the comments and messages.**

* * *

Prim stopped half way to the caboose. A memory of the first games flashed through her mind and she went back to her compartment. She put her contacts back in and put the container in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She decided to walk to the caboose on the outside of the train so she didn't have to see anyone in the dining car. She climbed up the stairs to the end car opened it to the space between the cars that held their large, boxed equipment.

"Be Patient and give her some time to breathe and process the information." Peeta's voice came from the shadows in the corner. When Prim's eyes adjusted to the light she smiled. She went to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, gently pulling on her braids behind her back. "You are a sight for sore eyes…even if it's a different sight." He stood up straight lifting her off her feet and swung her feet from side to side.

"Oh, Peeta!" She cried. "You've taken such good care of her. Thank you." She whispered. He gently lowered her back to the floor.

"I'm kind of a mess and she takes care of me, too." He pulled out of the hug to look at her. "Seriously though, she was a mess when you…er…died. She couldn't handle anything." Prim smiled as she looked at the face of the kind boy who had grown into a lovely and handsome man. "I will admit that it hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it; she's better. You just have to be patient with her and let her reason through things." Prim nodded. "Do you want Haymitch to go in with you?"

Prim thought that was a very strange suggestion. But then again, Haymitch always seemed to know what Katniss was thinking even when she didn't know herself. But Prim decided she knew her sister, too. She had her doubts, now after what just happened, but she had to do this alone. "No. I have to do the first part by myself. But don't go far…there is something very important I have to tell both you and Katniss together." Peeta's brow furrowed with worry. "It's not a bad thing, I promise." She reassured him and then stepped towards the door that led into the caboose.

"Really? You're going to leave me with that lingering in the air?" Peeta asked with mock incredulity.

Prim's expression turned grim. "All good things to those who wait." She gave him a half smile. "And it can be a very good thing." She turned to the door that led to room with her sister. This is what she had been preparing for…for years and now it was here.

"Go ahead." Peeta encouraged her from behind. Prim turned the knob and entered through the doorway.

Katniss was sitting in the arm chair facing away from the door she entered, but next to the sofa staring off into space. She bounced her knee quickly which told Prim that she was deep in thought. Prim realized that some things never change and that comforted her a little.

"Hello." Prim stated simply. Prim sat on the end of the couch farthest from her sister.

"Twinge said that you have something important to tell me and that I really need to listen to you." Katniss said coldly.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier." Prim said and Katniss eyed her cautiously. Her knee stopped bouncing and her expression softened just a little.

"What I said was uncalled for and I apologize. I'm not jealous of you. I've figured that out. There's something about you that just reminds me of the arena…and I'm still trying to figure that out. It's just come out wrong." She paused trying to find her next words. Prim figured this is what Peeta meant by being patient and was actually impressed with Katniss' ability verbalize what she was feeling. So, Prim just waited. "As far as you and Gale go…you need to understand my relationship with Gale…"

Prim needed to stop her before she went on. "I do, Katniss. That is what I am here to tell you." Katniss' face puckered at the interruption. Prim went on. "I'm going to use my real accent now instead of the one I have been faking for the better part of the past year." This disturbed Katniss because she had figured out that it was Rose's voice that bugged her. She wondered if Haymitch or Gale had told her before she came into the caboose.

"Why have you been faking an accent?" Katniss asked dreading the answer. Fear crept up Katniss' spine radiating Goosebumps out to her limbs.

Without her half capital impersonation Prim replied, "Because most of what you see of me is merely a façade that was forced upon me." Prim waited for Katniss to react. Katniss' face went blank.

Now Katniss knew what reminded her of the arena in the Quarter Quell. The capital planted jabberjays in the section of the clock that tortured Finnick and her for an hour with the screams and pleas of their loved ones. While this person in front of her was not screaming in pain like the jabberjays in the arena, Prim's beautiful and innocent voice coming out this woman sitting in front of her was just as disorientating. Katniss' breathing quickened and her heart rate accelerated. She knew there was no physical threat to her here so she stayed seated, but Katniss was glad that this woman was far enough away from her to not be an immediate threat.

"This is my real voice and real accent, Katniss. I need you to think about what that may mean." Prim finished as she noticed the physical reaction her voice had on her sister. She knew that Katniss had to come to the conclusion on her own, or there would be no convincing her. Peeta's head appeared through the window and his face was full of concern and pain. Prim didn't think Peeta could hear what was being said, but he probably knew Katniss well enough to read her body language. He stayed put, not entering.

Katniss' mind was reeling as fast as her heart was beating. She buried all these feelings. They were as dead as her sister and she was not happy that someone would dig them up and force her to face them again. Anger flared in her and she wanted to lash out. How dare Gale bring this pretender into her presence! How dare he rip open the wounds caused by the death of the only person for whom she sacrificed everything?

"It means you're a mutt!" She quickly spat through her anger. "You've been manufactured by the capital as a punishment for my execution of Coin." Another thought occurred to her. "And Gale works for them and this is his revenge on me for choosing Peeta." Angry tears swelled in her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. Katniss hated to cry over this again. She felt her sanity slipping. Breathe; she needed to breathe.

Prim was alarmed because this was her deepest fear. She feared that Katniss would not believe she could be real or still alive. And now, she was creating a bigger rift between Gale and Katniss. Her eyes jerked to Peeta in the window who held up a finger indicating for her to wait. "Be patient." He mouthed and then backed away from the window so he didn't have to watch his wife's torment.

Prim nodded before he disappeared. She saw Katniss take a deep breath and exhale slowly. She placed her hand over her heart as if that could control its beating. Prim remembered when she was young and something upsetting happened and her father tried to calm Katniss down when she jumped to the wrong conclusion. Prim was very young, but she remembered what her father said because it was the same question he used to ask their mother when she was the same way. When Katniss took another deep breath Prim said, "Katniss, try to think of another explanation."

Katniss was pulled out of her angry thoughts. Her tear filled eyes jerked up to Rose's face that almost looked familiar. She took another deep breath and it did clear her mind a little. It both impressed and irritated her that Dr. Aurelius was right more than he wasn't. He always told her to list the facts and remind herself of what was true. So, she made a mental list:

**Peeta wanted her to talk to this woman. He wouldn't anything to hurt her long-term.

**Peeta only made her face difficult things when it meant things could be better.

**Peeta loved her.

**Haymitch remembered Rose and said that she would like Rose if she gave her a chance.

**Haymitch made her life hell but only doing what was best for her…even when she was mean to him.

**She trusted Peeta. She trusted Haymitch.

"You're not a mutt?" Katniss asked wiping away a tear. "You're real." She stated it and watched Rose nod soberly. Rose's lips were the same as her own. There were only two other people who shared those lips with her and both of them were dead…or were they. She continued to list.

Twinge owed her and he would not deceive her. She knew it because she felt it. He told her that Rose did something for her and that she owed Rose. This sense of indebtedness and gratitude could not be faked among their kind-That may not be real.

**Gale sacrificed everything to save Peeta from the capital. He wouldn't plot and plan for years to destroy that after he risked everything to save Peeta. That was real.

**Gale loved her. That was real.

**Haymitch knew Gale was coming and warned them. Peeta and Haymitch wouldn't allow Gale to disrupt their new lives.

**She trusts Peeta and Haymitch. This is not a capital plan.

Prim watched silently and a little nervously as Katniss worked things out in her mind. If Katniss had dealt with her death like she dealt with everything a few years ago, she may not be making the correct conclusion because she refused to think about it again. "Katniss," Prim started, "Rose is a shortened form of my name."

**Prim was a shortened form of Primrose. Rose was short for...

"No." Katniss whispered in awe. She didn't dare think it was possible. She couldn't dare the thought because if it wasn't true she couldn't bear the pain. Katniss looked over the woman sitting in front of her. The last time she saw Prim was when she was about 14. Prim would be a woman now, so her grown body makes sense. She could see a resemblance to her mother's shape in the woman sitting in front of her. Katniss' eyes moved up to Rose's lips again and she moved her fingers to her own.

Prim could see the fight going on in her mind. She watched as Katniss' eyes evaluate her body and appearance and then settle on her face. She decided it was time to take out her contacts. "I'm going to reach in my bag for a container." Prim said soothingly. She remembered the lessons they had in healer's school about dealing with injured soldiers: smooth, slow motions and always announcing what you intended to do. It kept the shock from overwhelming them and thinking they were still in combat.

Katniss watched Rose take out a small container and reach into her eyes and remove the lenses. Katniss watched intently as Rose kept her eyes down while she placed the green lenses in the container. Her heart began to race again and she automatically started taking deep breaths. Rose lifted her eyes slowly and when Katniss saw the huge blue orbs, her breath hitched. "You can't be." She whispered again. She remembered the mutts from the first arena and the eyes of the other dead victors in the ravenous and deadly dogs that slowly destroyed Cato's body until she finally put him out of his misery with her own arrow.

"Why not?" Prim asked cocking her head to the side. She kept her voice calm and soothing.

"Because I cried too many tears and went insane…" She paused. "I blamed Gale…and I killed Coin." Katniss finished. If it was true that Prim was still alive, how would that affect the decisions she made?

Prim's voice was gentle and soothing. "Anyone who did what you did, saw what you saw, and fought your fight would struggle with sanity." Prim wanted to move closer to her sister and comfort her, but didn't know how to do that without alarming her. "And Gale wanted you to blame him. He wanted to quit hurting you by tearing you in two. And, he knew that Peeta could give you what he couldn't."

"Did he know about this from the start? Was he in on the plan?" Katniss asked still skeptical of Gale's motives.

"No." A gruff voice came from the corner of the room. Haymitch was sitting in a chair on the balcony and they could see him through the open window. He stood up and entered through the door. "Gale didn't know until about a year later and then he begged to be her emissary because I was too drunk to do anything well." Katniss looked at her mentor with a mixture of emotions. They came rushing in fast like waves driven in the sea by heavy winds. She could feel the rise with swell and then she was lowered again. She took a deep breath.

"You knew this whole time?" She asked him with a cracking voice. "And you never told me anything?" Rising with the emotional swell she began to panic again. She took another deep breath in.

"Why do you think I stayed drunk all the time? The war was over. The games were over. Thanks to you I was never going to have to mentor more kids before they were slaughtered in the arena. But it was too hard to watch you go through the pain of the failure you felt for not saving her. I knew that she wasn't dead and it almost killed me to watch you every day. It was easier to watch tributes in the arena because you knew it'd be over in a matter of days. You were dying slowly and miserably. And if I told you, they would have executed you for killing Coin. So, I opted to drink myself into oblivion." He explained.

Haymitch knew and because of that he stayed drunk rather than face Katniss during the worst part of her depression. Now that she thought about it, he did quit drinking all together after the wedding. He came around a lot more after she opened up to Peeta and allowed herself to begin healing. She also remembered what Haymitch told Gale earlier about not messing things up. Some of her panic ebbed away. _I trust Haymitch_, she thought to herself.

Katniss could now process the next part of what Haymitch said. She killed Coin weeks after they told her Prim was dead. Why would they have told her she died if there wasn't a need for a punishment yet? It didn't make sense to her. But another question bubbled up in her brain that she actually verbalized. "Does my mother know?"

"Yes." Prim answered. "She moved to 4 shortly after I was revealed to her and we weren't allowed to see each other very often." Tears threatened Prim's eyes and her voice broke. "I wasn't even allowed to write because it might be traced."

Katniss heard Prim's voice waver. She was hurting. She remembered the phone conversations she had with her mother about Prim and the tears they shed. Those conversations take on a whole different meaning now that Katniss knows Prim is alive. She recognized the pain on Rose's face. _If this woman was indeed Prim_, Katniss thought, _then she has suffered as much as I have._ Katniss looked over at Prim again and her eyes softened even more. But she was still so scared.

"I want to believe you, but I'm afraid." Katniss finally exhaled. She took another slow deep breath in.

Haymitch smiled widely at her. "Sweetheart, that's the most honest thing you've said all day." He sat on the end of the couch and explained to Katniss the deal he was able to broker for both her and Prim after he stumbled on the information that Prim had not been killed in the blast. He described the phone call he made to Gale one night in a drunken stupor explaining the situation and how Gale begged him to made emissary for Prim so he could keep an eye on her. Prim just nodded when he talked about the portions that she was a part of.

The more Haymitch talked, the more the winds in Katniss' mind stilled and the calmer the sea became towards the beautiful woman still sitting in front of her. There were winds gathering in the back of her mind, but they were towards the capital and everything they had done to her and her family. Right now all she could see was the glimmer of morning shining in the eastern sky as she allowed herself to believe that this woman was Prim: Primrose her sister whom she loved more than anything in the world. She stopped to think about all the visualization exercises she did with Dr. Aurelius and marveled at how helpful the techniques actually were.

Haymitch saw the transformation on Katniss' face and stood up to move across the room so that he was not in between their line of sight. Katniss rose and moved towards Prim on the couch and sat down next to her. She turned her body to face her and did a close examination of her face. She smiled at Prim when she reached out and touched her braids the lay gently across her shoulders. "Red hair?" She asked. Prim nodded and smiled and then Katniss moved one of the braids to take a closer look at the tattoo that marred her beautiful sister's neck.

Prim's hope soared as Katniss' examination seemed to convince her more and more of the truth. She kept her eyes on Katniss' face watching for any sign or flicker that would let her know what she was thinking. Katniss had changed so much in how she dealt with pain and confusion, and she could also tell that pain she felt over losing her almost too frightening to remember.

"May I?" Katniss asked indicating she wanted to touch the tattoo on her neck. Prim nodded. "This makes more sense to me now and I actually like the symbolism. The fire consumes the rose, but it's still beautiful. Is this how you felt about me? Did you…or do you…feel like I consume everything?" Katniss felt incredibly vulnerable asking this question, but she did it anyway. She had felt this vulnerable when she finally allowed Peeta into her heart for real instead of for show and that was the best decision she ever made. If she did it again, and it was wrong…she still had Peeta. And he would want her to try.

Prim was elated. She wasn't sure if Katniss was aware that her words just acknowledged that she was indeed Prim, but she didn't care. She flung her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "No, my stupid sister! It means that the fire you spread couldn't kill the rose." She pulled back and looked into her sister's eyes. "You're not the fire. You're the MockingJay that transmitted the message so that people knew they weren't alone. You're my hero."

As Prim's eyes filled with tears at her sister's acceptance, Katniss finally allowed herself to believe what she already knew was true. The sisters hugged and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity and Haymitch, who actually found the scene quite touching, was growing bored. So he cleared his throat.

Katniss cupped Prim's face in her hands and looked at her closely. Then she looked back down at the tattoo and the lovebite that had started the whole argument to begin with. "Gale gave this to you?" Katniss frowned as she laid her finger on the healing bruise. "Am I going to have to have a talk with him?"

Prim blushed. "That is such a long story with a funny conclusion and there are so many other things that need to be dealt with…but yes…Gale gave me this and I really, really enjoyed it." Prim stated quite frankly.

Katniss exhaled by puffing out her cheeks and allowing the air to escape slowly from her mouth. "That's going to take some getting used to, but I think I can." She stated resolutely.

"Can I show you something?" Prim asked while reaching in her bag. Katniss nodded and watched as Prim pulled out and envelope that contained the letter she wrote to Katniss many months ago on the train to 4 to alter her appearance. "I wrote this to you when Gale was taking me from 13 to get my plastic surgery and when I made the decision to acknowledge my feelings towards him." She briefly explained their encounter in 13 when he originally came to tell her of the plan and then opened the letter for her sister to read.

Prim watched the tears well up in her sister's eyes again and then stream unobstructed down her cheeks. She knew what part Katniss was reading by the expression on her face. Katniss finished by collapsing in tears and sobbing in her sister's arms. Prim turned her and they sat in thunderstorm position for a long time until Katniss worked out all the emotion that she felt. Neither of them noticed when Haymitch slipped out the back door to the caboose.

"Prim…I don't know what to say to that." She finally croaked. "There is so much there…it's overwhelming." Prim continued to stroke her hair. "You were able to sort all those things out." She stated more for herself than for Prim.

"It felt very good to write it, though it took a long time and I shed many tears." Prim recalled. "I've reread it many times to remind myself why I was doing some of the things I was doing. And I have been through some difficult times, but it's made this moment right now all the sweeter. And, when things got difficult with Gale, it reminded me that there will always be ups and downs." She hugged Katniss tighter.

Katniss sat up and turned back to look at her sister with a worried expression. "You really love him, then?" Prim's heart swelled at having her sister worried and concerned for her again. She knew it would probably get very annoying very quickly, but she was happy to have it back.

"Katniss," Prim said, "I've known him most of my life. He helped save us by helping you hunt and he was there for me when the capital took you from me all three times." She reached out and took Katniss' hands into her own. "Katniss, he's my boy with the bread."

Katniss couldn't argue with that.


	28. Chapter 28--Sifting

**A/N: My original intention was to have three reaping chapters and then I decided to rename the chapters. So here is the chapter called sifting. I'm actually more excited about next chapter. I think both Prim and Gale are being stupid, but I see this crap all the time between men and women so I thought Prim should have another weakness...**

**On a different note, there was a guest reviewer to stated that when Gale calls Katniss by his nickname that it is Catnip. I know that. I was making a play on words and her name. My maiden name is Koenen which is pronounced Kae-nen, but every one says it with the long O instead of the long A. So my friends started calling me Conehead. Guess how they spelled it? Koenhead. It's clever. I was trying to be clever with Katnip. I'm not changing it, though thank you for the insight. **

**This story is almost done. It won't be much over 30 chapters. What would you like to see in the remaining chapters? I have a direction I'd like to go...but this thing is writing itself. As always, let me know what you think. I'm finally over 100 reviews. :D Ellenka, I try to post late at night so you have something to read in your early morning.**

* * *

Peeta, Katniss, and Prim sat on the couch and Bow, Twinge, and Gale sat in the arm chairs that made a circular talking area. Peeta had a goofy grin on his face and Katniss' face was impassive which meant she was processing. Prim was holding her hand and squeezed it. "Say something, Kat." Prim prodded. She leaned forward to look at Peeta. "Peeta?"

Peeta focused on Prim. "Two boys and two girls?" He asked. It was Bow who nodded.

"And this has been verified." Bow added. "I found the records while I was digging for information on experimental work in the field of human genetic engineering."

Twinge kept his intense eyes on Katniss. "Annie Cresta's mom is a healer in the hospital where we go to school. She did the testing and confirmed they were your children. We tested them against Rose…er…Prim's DNA. Healer Cresta was very eager to help you in any way she could."

Prim squeezed Katniss' hand. "Mom has possession of them right now and Beetee has placed all kinds of security around them so no one can get access to them who isn't already in this room right now." Prim shook Katniss a little to get her attention. "Kat, you don't have to carry them to term. You never need to implant them if you don't want to." Katniss blinked and focused on her sister. "We saved them so that would be _your_ choice." Prim saw Peeta frown. "A choice that you make with your husband." She added.

It was Gale's turn to speak up. "Katnip, I know you never wanted children. But you need to rethink this now that there are no more Hunger Games." He watched Katniss' brow furrow. "But, you don't have to decide right now. They are safe in storage with your mother as their keeper. And, like anything that belongs to you, I will do everything I can to protect them."

Prim looked at the man she loved and couldn't be more proud. Peeta felt grateful to Gale for the first time, instead of threatened. He didn't quite know if it was because he knew Gale had finally moved on, or if he was more secure in Katniss' feelings for him…or maybe a combination of both. Katniss turned her attention to Gale and smiled weakly and then turned to Peeta. She let go of Prim's hands and took her husband's hand. "I'm angry." She whispered. "That's the feeling on top."

Peeta was not only surprised by her statement, but also the way she delivered it. He knew Katniss didn't want children and when they got married he just resigned himself to that fact. Just getting the news himself he had very little time to consider her thoughts and feelings, but Peeta guessed fear would have been her initial reaction. Anger he hadn't imagined. He was too giddy at the prospect of having kids and being a father. It was something he had never really considered since being reaped and now the choice was placed before him.

"That's why I don't blame you for killing Coin." Prim spoke up. "It was under her orders that your ovum were fertilized with sperm extracted from Peeta after Gale rescued him from the capital."

"I hope I know the answer to this question," Katniss started hesitantly still looking at her husband, "but did you know about this, Gale?"

Gale's expression turned grim. His initial reaction to her question was hurt and anger. But he reeled those feelings in. He did work for Coin during the revolution and he worked for the new regime. He could understand why she needed to know. "No. I didn't know. In fact Bow and Twinge found it first and brought it to Prim. Prim set up the rescue before I even knew what was going on. I can't even claim credit for saving them." He shook his head. He could never save Katniss.

"I didn't think so." Katniss reassured him. "I just had to ask so I never wondered." He nodded at her.

Katniss looked back at Prim. "You're right…I don't feel guilty anymore about killing her. Coin would have been as bad as Snow, if not worse. I never really knew why I lowered my aim that put an arrow through her heart and there was a time when I thought that Snow had manipulated me again. That's when I tried to…" she paused when she remember how she tried to starve herself, "..well, I just quit trying." She trailed off.

"Sweetheart, you may not always know what to do with your feelings, but you've never really been a bad judge of character. There were very few of us in that room where Coin proposed a final Hunger Games that questioned or disagreed with what you did." Haymitch said from the corner. Katniss considered this. Haymitch's presence was just calming and he always seemed to know when to be there.

"Thank you everyone, for what you've done for me." Katniss announced unceremoniously and rather abruptly. "But I really have to go home before my head explodes…or my temper." She stood up and walked to the chairs where Bow and Twinge were seated and shook both of their hands. "Thank you." Twinge pulled her into a hug. She walked back over to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll talk tomorrow. I really need to go work some things out in my head. You've laid a lot on me today and I'm not good at that. Let me process and then I want to hear all about you and what you've been doing since I thought you were dead."

Peeta chuckled as he stood up. He walked over to Gale and shook his hand. "Thank you, Gale." There was an awkward moment before Peeta whispered loudly, "I'll put in a good word for you when she gets to figuring out if you're good enough for her sister."

Katniss let go of Prim and said, "He's her 'boy with the bread' though he brought game and not bread. I know exactly how she feels about him and I couldn't be happier for them." Katniss looked at Gale and smiled. "She's about the only person I would think was good enough for you and vice-versa."

Prim beamed at her declaration but her smile quickly fell when she saw Gale's jaw clench and his eyebrows knit together. Katniss had already taken Peeta's hand to exit the Caboose and didn't notice the expression on Gale's face. Prim wondered why he was upset. She hung near the back of the group while a few more pleasantries were exchanged by everyone, plans for the next day were revisited, and wishes were given for a good night.

"Are you coming, old man?" Peeta asked Haymitch.

"Yeah, but I'm not walking with you. You two figure this out on your own." Haymitch said. "Besides, I want to get to know these two a little better." Haymitch put his arms around the shoulders of Bow and Twinge. "I'm gonna take 'em into town and show 'em the night life that 12 has to offer." Twinge and Bow smiled at each other and looked a little excited if not a little nervous.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Peeta said guiding wife out of the train car and down the stairs.

"You better not get them drunk!" Prim admonished. "We have stuff to do tomorrow!"

"Keep your pants on, Mother Goose. We're not going to be gone too long because I really want you to keep your pants on." He lifted one of his bushy eye brows at Prim and gave a pointed and warning glare at Gale.

"I doubt that will be an issue." Prim muttered under her breath but could still feel the blush rising up her neck. "Take Jovis and Ashley with you. I think they're in the dining car. I don't want them left out of anything else."

Haymitch shrugged. "Why not? He looks like he'd be fun at drinking games." Prim's blush deepened.

Gale scowled and Bow's body was wracked with silent giggles. "How do you even know about that?" He spluttered out.

"That was a low blow, Old Man." Twinge picked up Peeta's nickname for Haymitch. "But funny." His white teeth shined brightly through his huge grin. The three of them exited the car with Haymitch explaining he had methods of knowing everything that may be of interest to him.

Prim and Gale were left alone. It was awkward and Prim didn't know why. Gale looked like he didn't know whether to leave or sit. She tried to smile at him and reached out to take his hand. He pulled away and Prim recoiled from the rejection. She felt panic rising in her chest as all her previous insecurities rushed back around her and the voices with mocking tones reminded her how she wasn't good enough, old enough, smart enough, or sexy enough for Gale.

She just revealed herself to her sister whom she hadn't seen in years and she just left with her husband. Prim had to admit she was disappointed not to get to spend more time with her right away. After she let Katniss read her letter and they talked for just a little while. Then, she went and got the others to tell Peeta and Katniss about their ovum and that left no time for her to talk with her sister again. She didn't know what she expected, but she felt let down.

She needed to be comforted a little or share her joy or…something and now the person she loved best next to her sister won't let her touch him. She felt alone. She always felt alone because she was the one who was always left behind. She felt like she was the one who was always reaching out and she was always left…wanting. She felt the tears of loneliness and rejection fill her eyes. She needed to get out of there because she didn't think she could take being in the same room with someone she loved and wanted so much who didn't want her in return.

Gale was lost in thought when he saw the tear spill from her eye and down her cheek. When Katniss referred to him as Prim's 'Boy-with-the-bread' his heart shattered. He knew Katniss loved Peeta and their experiences in the arena bonded them in a way that would only be severed by death. But he also knew that Peeta always had her first loyalty because in her mind, he saved her from starvation. She was obligated to be with Peeta when it was Gale who looked out for her and he was the one who made sure the family was fed. But, it's why she chose Peeta over him. He resented Peeta for that and comforted himself by convincing himself that he wouldn't want someone's love based on obligation. He didn't want Prim to choose him out of some silly childhood obligation. It hurt that Katniss had equated their love to that obligation and it hurt to think that Prim really didn't love him for him. When she reached out to him, he felt that she was only doing so because she felt she had to so he pulled away.

He saw the tear roll down her beautiful pink cheek and saw the look of pain on her face before she turned to leave him and his heart shattered again. "Prim?" He barely choked out a whisper.

She turned to reveal rivers of tears dripping from her chin and she crumpled to the floor. Gale's fear got the best of him and he ran to her and gathered her into his arms and carried her to the couch.

"What is it?" He whispered into her ear. She may just be with him out of obligation, but that didn't change the way he felt about her. He still loved her and couldn't stand to see her in pain. He kissed her cheek and tried to fathom what could be causing her so much pain. "Did something bad happen with Katniss?" He asked.

She looked up at him briefly, confused by his question. She shook her head. "No. It was wonderful. I'm a little sorry we dumped the other news on her so quickly because now she's gone home with Peeta to figure things out. But it would have been worse had we waited." She said, tears slowing. She felt like she could walk again, so she tried to escape his arms. If he didn't want her, why did he do things like this? It was just so confusing.

Gale held on to her while she struggled to get free. He knew that she was not this upset about Katniss going home early by the tone of her voice. "Then what is wrong? Please tell me."

She shook her head covered her face with her hands at the same time. "I can't. It's too hard." She mumbled from under her palms. "It hurts too much."

"Prim, you know I'll do anything for you." Gale said trying to pull her hands away from her face to look at her.

"Why?" Prim said emerging from her hiding place. "Why? You don't seem to want me." She said it and she was embarrassed that she let that thought slip out so she hid behind her hands again.

Now it was Gale's turn to be confused. "What gives you the impression I don't want you?" He searched his mind for what she could be talking about. Hadn't he shown her just 48 hours ago how much he wanted her? "Prim!" His tone was a little impatient. "What on earth makes you think I don't want you?" He ran his thumb over her hickey again. "I think I've given you every indication that I want you." But now he was irritated so his tone did not match his words.

"Then why won't you…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. She peered from behind her hands and saw the steeliness in his eyes that matched the coolness of his voice and sank deeper into despair. There was no warmth there for her. "You pulled away from me and I just couldn't take another rejection." She managed to get out.

"I pulled away from you because I was still recovering from finding out that you feel obligated to be with me." Gale shifted under her and she ended up on the sofa with bit of distance between them. "And what do you mean 'another rejection'? When have I rejected you? Honestly Prim, I don't know how to handle the fact that your feelings are based on nothing more than an overwhelming sense of gratitude. I don't want or need that kind of relationship." Gale stood and moved over to the window.

Prim was so devastated she couldn't even process what he said other than he didn't need or want her right now. She stood up and moved to the door. This was supposed to be the happiest night of her life thus far. It was the culmination of years of hard work and preparation and while she triumphed in one area it left devastation in its wake. She even heard her sister say how happy she was that Prim and Gale were in love-and her biggest fear was that Katniss wouldn't understand or accept it. She had her sister back now—AND her blessing; but she didn't have Gale. And she still didn't know why. Love and joy were the counterweights to pain and misery and she had both this night.

Prim took one look back at Gale. "I want and need you; I wish the feelings were mutual." Prim didn't know if it was loud enough for Gale to hear her or not, but she stole out of the caboose and headed to her compartment. She just wanted to go to sleep. She placed two drops of sleep syrup on her tongue and was out cold in a matter of minutes. She didn't hear the rest of the team stumble in about two hours later. All four had a great time with Haymitch who bought them all drinks and then three more rounds making Ripper's daughter, Brandy, extremely happy with her night's take.

She also didn't hear Gale's tentative knock only about twenty minutes after she fell asleep. He heard her say something as she left but couldn't make out what. As he stared out the window a while longer be decided he didn't care why Prim wanted to be with him. But when she didn't answer his knock…well…it was like kicking the shattered pieces of his heart around on the floor. He wondered if maybe Jovis didn't have the right idea about relationships and women.

Gale went to his own compartment and packed a little carry bag with his hunting gear, tablet, another set of clothing, and his boots. He exited the train and headed out into the night towards the old cabin that used to be the home of the Everdeens.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta hadn't really discussed anything on their way home and they both were okay with that. Katniss did a sorting game with her emotions, holding them at arm's length and examining them objectively. The anger was at Coin and the new regime, but she had already taken care of that. There was a little bit of joy, but that only crept in when she saw the flicker in Peeta's eyes. She loved seeing the hope and possibility in his eyes because it distracted her from her fear. The fear emanated from a number of sources. She was afraid of the physical pain of child birth and she had seen enough of them. She had cleaned up after enough of them. It was gross.

Katniss wasn't afraid of her kids being reaped anymore, but the possibility of really screwing them up loomed in her mind and heart. She feared her own inadequacies and her inability to maintain a consistent hold on reality. When she voiced this fear to Peeta during their long discussion he simply said, "We don't have to do this right now or even in the next ten years." He caressed her cheek and kissed her nose. His voice was soothing and presence was calming. He helped her sort out her fears and number them. Then they could decide which ones were silly and which ones should be addressed and how. She loved this man she married. She told him as much as she cuddled into his side and they slipped into slumber for a while.

Instead of waking from a nightmare that night she woke up with a happy—almost giddy feeling. Her breathing was heavy, but from excitement instead of fear or pain. Peeta woke as usual when her breathing pattern changed and looked down at her expecting to see her normal tormented and frightened look. Instead he found her smiling. "She's alive." She said breathlessly. "My sister is alive. It wasn't all for nothing."

Peeta allowed hope to bloom in his heart. He had watched Katniss become less cynical the more she was able to cope with her feelings. Perhaps with Prim alive and well, she would entertain the thought of having children. But he knew it would take time. Prim was right, this was a very good thing. Prim was always the bearer of good things. He was going to bake her something very nice tomorrow. He hugged his wife closer and surrendered again to the haziness of sleep.

* * *

The next few days were long and full of exhausting excursions into the woods. Nourished by food prepared by Peeta, the team followed Katniss along her familiar paths. Once they made it all the way to her special lake and she took great pride in showing Prim the place where their father taught her how to swim. The whole team decided they'd try to learn. It was a refreshing break on that warm afternoon and to cool water seemed to clean away not only the dirt, sweat, and grim from the hike, but also some of the animosity between some of the team members. The work wasn't difficult, but rather a tedious amount of searching and cataloging plants, quantities found as well as mapping the area. Not typically the work of healers, but as usual Bow and Twinge found a program for their tablets which eased much of the work. The food and swimming made it bearable and the whole group seemed to grow closer.

Except Gale. He never seemed to show up until later in the day. Though he was pleasant and ate, talked, and swam with everyone else, he kept his distance. He was never present when they set off into the woods. It irritated Katniss who just left without him the first day. "He'll find us. He knows where I'm taking you and he can track us." It seemed to work just fine.

Prim acutely aware of everything Gale did and every day he didn't talk to her specifically only added to the rejection she felt. Again, he was pleasant and he smiled and joked in large groups, but he never gave them an opportunity to be alone. The first few days were okay because she was just so happy to be with Katniss again that she spent most of the time in the woods following her around like when she was a little girl. Once Katniss stopped abruptly to avoid stepping on a snake and Prim ran right into the back of her. "Watch it, Little Duck!" Katniss laughed. Later Katniss decided to check the tail of her shirt.

"You weren't kidding in your letter were you?" Katniss asked looking at the back of her shirt. Prim's brow knitted in confusion so Katniss elaborated. "You promised me that your shirt was always tucked." Prim smiled.

"Check out why." Prim directed and turned around. Katniss laughed when she saw that there was a little snap that held the back of her shirt into her the back of her pants. Prim then described her meetings with the trio and Katniss laughed and cried at the retelling of Ashley getting waxed. That brought Ashley into the sisters' little talks and strengthened the fledgling friendship between Ashley and Prim.

About a week of Gale basically ignoring Prim Katniss couldn't take it anymore. "Prim, what is up with you and Gale? You haven't said more than four words to each other in the last week. That first day on the train it looked like you were having a hard time not jumping on each other."

"I don't want to talk about it." Prim's voice was soft, but short. She didn't think she could do it without having a break down. She had used sleep syrup every night to fall into a dreamless sleep quickly and stay that way until morning. She knew it really wasn't very healthy, she didn't care. She also didn't want to go into town to Brandy's bar every night like the rest of the team did. She didn't want to risk running into Gale or anyone he might pick up while he was there.

Prim didn't know that Gale wasn't staying on the train. His house had been destroyed in the bombing of 12, but the Everdeen house was left unmolested as a symbol of who fueled the whole revolution by both regimes. It had been Gale's second home during the first Games so he stayed there to avoid seeing Prim. He knew if he saw her in pain he'd fold and betray his own principles. That could only lead to him being trapped in a relationship with someone who didn't love him as much has he loved her. He had been there and done that...he wasn't too keen on doing it again.

Katniss didn't push it. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to go find Gale. Prim and Katniss were walking up to her house in the Victor's Village and Katniss needed to divert Prim. "Hey. Why don't you go over and see Haymitch and that worthless cat who hates everyone. I bet he'd see through all that crap." Katniss indicated her face that was altered by surgery. Katniss also know that Haymitch would get Prim talking and then they could both go and kick the shit out of Gale once they knew what he did.

"Good idea." Prim perked up. "Are you and Peeta going out with everyone tonight?" She asked.

"Peeta might. I have some stuff to take care of. Make Haymitch stay home for once, will you? If turns into a drunkard again, I'm going to be pissed off!" Katniss replied.

Prim turned towards Haymitch's house and Katniss headed off to her own to tell Peeta what she was going to do. She heard Jovis suggestively ask where Gale had been getting to at night. Jovis mentioned he hadn't been in his compartment in a week. There was really one place for Gale to go if he wasn't in his own room. She headed in the very familiar direction. When the old shack was in view she could see a light on in the window. She did not hesitate when she got to the door and turned the knob. Katniss pushed the door open and Gale sat in front of the cold, empty fireplace with his head in his hands.

"Give it up Hawthorne. You're breaking my sister's heart and I want to know why." Katniss was never one for beating around the bush.


	29. Chapter 29--2nd Sowing

**A/N: It is with much trepidation that I post this chapter. I am nervous because I am a lemon virgin. ;) My fear is being too cheesy and/or cliché. I hope it's painless, but please let me know. **

* * *

"What are you doing here, Katniss?" Gale asked in a tired tone after slowly raising his head from his hands. He lowered it back down before she answered.

"I should be asking you that question. You are in my house after all." Katniss replied while walking over to sit in another chair by the fireplace.

He had to smile at that just a little. "Mine was blown up when you blew up the arena. It's fair turn around." He looked up at her again. "Besides, I didn't think you'd mind." Katniss couldn't believe how miserable he looked. Her heart softened towards him a bit and she decided to change her tactics.

"I don't mind. I still come here on days when Peeta makes me angry. It reminds me how much better things are now and then I can't stay angry at him for very long." She said looking around and inhaling deeply.

"Peeta makes you angry?" Gale asked disbelieving. He had a hard time hiding the satisfied smirk on his face and it did not go unnoticed.

"Yes Peeta makes me mad. Everyone makes me mad. Things haven't changed that much." Katniss replied bumping her fist against his shoulder. She looked over at him when he leaned back in his chair and his mask of misery settled back over his face. "So it looks like you're as miserable as my sister is. So now I really don't know how to yell at you." She appraised him again. "Nope. You look worse. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You have been hanging around Haymitch way too long. You talk like him." Gale remarked trying to deflect the conversation.

"It gives Peeta something to fret and complain about and quit trying to change the topic. I love both of you and you both are miserable." Katniss threw her braid behind her shoulder. "Prim won't talk to me and you are hiding out in my old house. It's obvious that you love her, why are you doing this to her?"

Gale explained to Katniss his feelings about being Prim's "boy-with-the-bread" and how it made him feel. He ended with his head back in his hands. Katniss was floored. She didn't know how to respond to such selfish stupidity. Prim had used that analogy to help Katniss understand the depth of her feelings for Gale, but she knew that Prim really loved him.

"That's it?" Katniss finally asked incredulously. "You're punishing her for something I said?" She kicked the edge of his chair with her boot to get his attention. "That's about the cruelest thing I've ever heard and I survived two Games and met with Snow numerous times."

Her words got his attention more than the kick to his chair. "Thanks for your kind and understanding attitude." He said dryly. He was a little hurt, but her bluntness didn't shock him.

"When did you turn into a girl?" Katniss wondered aloud. She hid her smirk; she was trying to provoke him to discovering the real problem. She knew he was just scared of his own feelings. She knew it because she recognized the behavior as something she did herself and Haymitch had done the same thing to her.

"What the fuck, Katniss?" Gale's anger finally flared and he used her language so maybe he could get his point across in words she'd understand. "You could maybe show me a little fucking compassion. You were, after all, the one who broke my heart the first time. Why should I expect anything different from your sister?" His voice reverberated around the tiny room in the dingy shack. Katniss didn't respond. She only blinked at him. She leaned forward in her chair so they were only a foot apart.

"But she hasn't broken your heart. She didn't do anything but love you back." Her voice was soft and she allowed compassion to flood through her words. "Don't break her heart for fear she'll break yours. Don't do to her what I did to you." Her voice was also firm and she held his gaze with loving and understanding eyes.

And there it was. They both knew Katniss had hit the nail on the head even though five minutes earlier neither one of them could have put their finger on that fine point. Katniss wondered at epiphanies and how they just appeared out of nowhere and cleared up of years of haziness and uncertainty.

"I don't blame you for anything." Gale said softly keeping her gaze.

"I know. But it doesn't take the fear away, does it?" Katniss asked. Gale shook his head and then looked at the floor again.

Katniss looked around the shack and noticed his belonging scattered about. "Are you staying here?" She asked. "At night?" Gale nodded.

"I'm going to get her and bring her here." Katniss warned. "Don't go anywhere." Katniss stood up and moved towards the door.

"I don't know…" Gale began to protest.

"Shut it." Katniss interrupted him. "You're both miserable and you both need to talk. To. Each. Other." Katniss made each word staccato and punctuated. "So you can both quit being miserable. I don't care if you two patch things up or break up for good, but get it settled." She considered what she just said. "You guys should patch things up, though. I like the thought of you two together."

"To ease your own guilt." Gale muttered. He was sorry he said it as soon as it slipped from his lips and Katniss reeled on him.

"What does it matter?" Katniss asked her voice rising. "What does it matter why I approve? You said you needed my approval and I granted it. Then you walk away? That doesn't make any sense. And, what does it matter how Prim's love started? All that matters, you idiot, is what it turned in to." Katniss turned back to the door and before she turned the knob she turned back around. "If you're not here when Prim arrives I'll know that your new position or new life has turned you into a pussy."

"What if she won't come?" Katniss almost didn't hear him he said it so softly. Her heart melted again. She really wasn't used to this soft Gale.

"She'll come. Just be ready." She considered him again. "In fact, I'm going to stall her for a little bit. You need to clean up. Go take a shower and clean this place up. This is my sister for heaven's sake." Katniss allowed one corner of her mouth up quirk up in a smile.

"I'm scared, Katnip." Gale half smiled back. _There_, she thought, _he's almost back_.

"Just be yourself and not that pussy-person who was here about five minutes ago and you'll be fine." He looked confused. "That selfish Gale…the soft Gale is okay." She didn't even wait to see how he responded to that. She called out "And take a shower and shave!"

* * *

"Go." Katniss said. Prim shook her head so hard that Buttercup went scampering off her lap. Katniss gave Haymitch an exacerbated look for help.

"He rejected me." Prim said and crossed her arms across her chest when Buttercup left. "See! Buttercup doesn't even want to be around me." She pouted and tears threatened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked. "Where is my intuitive sister who sees past everyone's bullshit and finds the hidden meanings and wisdom making the rest of us feel like idiots?" Prim's jaw dropped open.

"Calm down, Katniss." Haymitch said. Katniss turned on her mentor who should be helping her with this stupid little project.

"And who the hell are you?" She looked at her old mentor. "You're supposed to be the straight talking one who also calls everyone on their shit."

"No." Haymitch corrected. "I only do that with you. Prim needs a little softer approach." He looked over at Prim. "But I do have to agree with your sister. You do need to go talk to him."

"Thank you…even if you are an ass." Katniss qualified. "And he didn't reject you…he's being…stupid." Katniss didn't know how to describe it. "And why are you being all…self-doubting? It's so…not…you." Katniss hoped their years apart hadn't changed Prim's most important quality…her intuition.

"Gale is not stupid." Prim said weakly. Katniss just gawked at her. That wasn't what she said and her normally intuitive sister had only picked up on the part that sounded bad and like an insult.

"Who are you?" She repeated. "I didn't say he was stupid. I said he's _acting_ stupid...kind of like you right now." If Prim misheard her with this, maybe she misheard Gale. "Prim, love makes people stupid. I know…I'm the stupidest." Haymitch coughed and Katniss gave him a stern look. "Don't you remember? You used to set me straight all the time." Prim looked down at her fingers. She did remember and nodded at her sister. "Don't you think it's entirely possible that love can make you stupid, too? And Gale?" When Prim didn't say anything Katniss kept talking. "You need to talk to him and figure this out because I can't stand to see both of you so miserable."

"He's miserable?" She asked. Her heart ached. She didn't want him to be miserable. He had hurt her feelings, but her need to comfort him was overwhelming.

"He's worse than you." Katniss knew her sister's compulsion to sooth any wound would get the best of her sooner or later. She decided to go for the kill shot. "He's in a lot of pain." Katniss added mercilessly. Katniss saw the arrow hit its mark.

"Fine." Prim said. "Where is he?" She asked.

Katniss smiled. "He's at our old house. But you need to shower. You're a mess and you kind of stink." Katniss wrinkled her nose. "There are some things in my closet you can wear so you don't have to go all the way back to the train."

"I do not stink." Prim said tiredly. "But it'll make me feel better." Prim headed out the door to go shower at Katniss' house.

"That was a cold and calculated move…that bit about him being in pain." Haymitch said to Katniss.

"It had to be done and the sooner the better." She replied while heading towards the door to follow her sister. "And I had a good mentor who pushed me when I needed it most." She closed the door behind her before she could hear Haymitch gloat at her compliment.

* * *

Prim pulled her sister's sweater tighter around her as she walked up the old shack she spent her childhood in. She was nervous and she didn't know why. She had been thinking a lot about what Katniss had said and what Gale had said and what she had said. She was so tired of analyzing what everyone had said her head was about to explode. She latched on to one thing that Gale said the last night they were...together. He told her that he loved her more than he had ever allowed himself to love anyone before. This was the one thing, out of all the things all the people had said, that she hung all her hopes on. She knew that he meant it; she didn't know how she knew, but she did. Kat said he was being stupid like she had been with both Gale and Peeta. That just means he was scared.

She could deal with his emotional fear. She had watched it build in him and guided him through it during the Games. She took the time in the shower to think about what Katniss asked: _Who are you?_ Who had she become? She didn't like doubting herself so much and she decided she was done. If Gale rejected her again, she'd just…get over it. It'd be his loss…right? If she thought any more about it she'd talk herself out of it.

She didn't knock; it was her house. When she walked in a warm glow came from the fireplace and there was the aroma of some kind of stew in the air. She thought that was odd. Katniss said he was a mess and he'd been cooking? She walked in and called out his name. "Gale?" Her voice sounded high pitched. She cleared her throat. Gale appeared from the small hallway. He was clean shaven, but the dark circles under his eyes betrayed his fatigue and his lips were set in a grim line. She did see his pain and Katniss had not exaggerated. She knew what to do and how to ease both his fear and his pain.

As Gale's eyes ran over Prim he noticed that she left her hair down. He couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He couldn't help but move closer to her because he was just drawn to her. Prim recognized this déjà vu. When she saw the hint of a smile cross his face combined with his tentative steps forward, she felt her confidence return a little. She took a few steps forward as well.

"Hey." She said. "Katniss said you weren't doing so well." She smiled tentatively.

"She said the same about you." He felt so stupid. This was stupid. He loved her and she left her hair down. His heart swelled and he wondered if she did that on purpose. "Look…" He started.

Prim had had it. She walked up to him and interrupted his explanation by placing her mouth on his. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she decided to quit thinking and _**do** _what she felt like doing. She was in her own house with no one else around…_no one else was around! _That's when she deepened the kiss with a passion she had not felt before. When she heard Gale's breath hitch and felt his arms encircle her…her confidence shot skyward.

"Prim…" Gale tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She wasn't doing all the work and when she pressed against him she felt how much he was reciprocating her desire. She moved her hands down his back and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his pants. She inhaled his clean scent. She wondered if Katniss suggested that he shower, too. "You're going to let me do this." She grabbed and tugged the bottom his shirt out from his pants. Gale tried again. "Prim…"

"Gale, shut up. I'm sick of talking and I'm sick of thinking." And she ran her hand up the bare skin of his back. The scar tissue that marked that his back reminded her of his pain and suffering which fueled the love she felt for him and it fanned the fire of her passion into a blazing flame. She pulled her hands to the front, dislodging his shirt from the front of his pants and she reveled in each dip of his taut abdominals as her fingers drank in their definition.

Gale finally gave in and kissed her with all the fervor he typically held back for fear he would push things too far. He hadn't felt Prim's hands on his skin since that first night that he…well she just drove him crazy. Before he knew what happened his shirt was off and they were backing down the tiny and very short hallway to the one bedroom. Prim pulled off her own sweater and had to break their kiss to pull her shirt over her head. Gale's eyes widened and a smirk crossed his lips. He had done a little exploration under her shirt, but he had never actually seen her with his eyes. She was still wearing her bra, but he was impressed.

They made it in the door of her mother's old bed room. It was obvious to Prim that this was where Gale had been sleeping. "You've been sleeping in my mother's room?" She smirked and closed the distance she had created. She pushed him hard enough to make him take a step back and it was enough to make him fall backwards on to the bed. Prim climbed on top and sat astride him. "You have more than 15 minutes with me now and there's no one around to hear anything." There was a wicked glint in her eye and she watched as his pupils dilated with desire. She reached down and unbuckled his belt.

Gale grabbed her hands before she could unbutton his pants. "Prim, we have to talk about this." He felt his self-control slipping and they had just spent the last week not talking to each other. Well, he had spent the last week not talking to her. Prim considered him and several thoughts went through her head. When it appeared to Gale that she was going to quit undressing him he let go of her wrists. That's when she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall on his stomach.

"I'm done talking for a while." She leaned over him allowing her bare breasts slide up his chest. Hovering inches from his lips, he could feel the heat of her sweet breath as she whispered, "Every other time we talk we get into a fight." She rocked her hips rubbing herself against his arousal and all his objections evaporated. The heat of his lust rose from his core all the way up to burn all rational thought from his brain.

Prim moaned when his hands cupped her again and in one nimble move, with a growl deep in his chest as her only warning, Gale flipped her over and pressed her body into the mattress with his own. His eyes, hands, and mouth explored the parts of her that she so willingly revealed to him and every gasp and moan that escaped her mouth made her wonder why they hadn't done this sooner. The feel of his mouth on her was so erotic and distracting that before either of them knew how or why Prim had divested them both of their pants.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity Gale's fingers found their way to the throbbing and sensitive area of Prim's body that was screaming for attention. They were both panting as their hips provided pleasurable friction in a rhythmic motion that just didn't seem to satisfy either of them. Prim felt Gale's index finger tug on the waistband of her white panties in the front while the palm of his other hand rubbed across the bare skin of her bottom. The warmth of his hands caused a moan to bubble out her mouth and she wriggled free of the obtrusive garment when his hands slid them down her legs.

Gale let his fingers slide and tickle their way back up her leg from her ankle leaving a trail of fire as the sensations rose and pooled in her center. She pushed and bucked against his hand when it finally rested at the apex of her thighs. Her eyes were hooded as she watched him begin to work her into a frenzy with his magic fingers that found a new rhythm he hadn't used before. They circled and dipped into places that made her pant and buck her hips even more. Prim's eyes closed as the newly realized coiling sensation began spiraling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't long before she came undone under the ministrations of his fingers, palms, and, much to Prim's surprise, his tongue. Stars exploded, the universe expanded, and colors faded into sound. Her legs relaxed and spread wider under his weight when moved and rested his body between them.

As Prim came back to her senses, she realized that Gale's underwear was shed when she felt a hot and velvety sensation on her leg. Gale trailed feathery kisses back up her body and claimed her mouth again with a tangle of tongues that brought a musky scent to her nose and her salty taste to her lips. Prim was determined to have her way tonight and pulled away from him. Neither of them had said any intelligible words in a long while even though Prim was quite vocal at the peak of the summit Gale helped her climb. When Prim finally spoke, her voice was raspy. "It's your turn…and don't tell me no."

Gale's voice was husky as he sat up and moved back against the wall. "I have no intention of telling you no tonight." He pulled her so she was kneeling in front of him. "But it may hurt."

"Do you forget what my training is in?" She smiled as his hands reached out for her hips, his eyes drinking in her naked body, and pulled her to him.

"No. I haven't forgotten." He guided her legs to rest on the outside of his and he pulled his knees up behind her so she could rest her weight there by sitting back on his thighs. "I just want you to be prepared." His hands moved across her flat stomach and up again to the swells of her breasts. "These are really nice, by the way." He smirked as he teased and pulled at her.

"You've had your eyes on those since I woke up from surgery, haven't you?" She reached down to do some exploration of her own of places she had never seen nor held. Air hissed through his teeth and was followed by a groan. "Uh-huh." She said with satisfaction. "I've been reading those books that aren't suitable for nice young ladies." She lined him up with herself and he could feel how ready she was by the heat that radiated off her. "Bow showed me how to clear a search from my tablet so it couldn't be traced." She gave him another stroke before saying, "And it's been very enlightening."

She slowly sank down on him allowing her body to expand around his girth and when Gale allowed his legs to drop it spread her wider to more easily accommodate him. She held his gaze and she loved that his eyes were filled with fire, desire, and love. How had she spent the last week doubting anything he felt for her? There was some pain from the stretching, and she adjusted once or twice to acclimate her body to the pleasurable intrusion. Gale leaned forward and claimed her mouth again until she was ready and soon she began a slow and steady rocking motion. Gale's head began to spin as Prim's motions not only stoked his desire, but made her body shake and tremble in ways that were all too pleasing to him. He was going to have to send a thank you note to her surgeons.

Gale didn't have much control in this position, so when it seemed Prim was no longer in pain he rolled her over on to her back and took over the pace. She giggled as she fell backward and then gasped at the new sensations this new position produced. She felt the tension build in her belly again and the look of sheer pleasure on Gale's face which soon sent her over the edge again. She convulsed and spasmed around him and that caused his release in conjunction with the sighs and moans coming from the beautiful creature under him. Gale finally moaned her name, repeating it like a litany before he searched for her lips with his own. Their breathing ragged and their bodies covered in sweat, they lay as a tangle of limbs and connected for a long while.

"Tell me that wasn't a dream." Gale finally whispered a few minutes after their breathing returned to normal. He smiled and kissed her forehead and rolled on his side.

"Do you dream of this often?" Prim asked running her hands down his chest still admiring this man who she could finally claim as her own. She hitched her leg up on his hip and used her leg to pull him closer to her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Of course I also have some very disturbing dreams as well." Her movement caused him to twitch inside her and he ran his hand along her leg and over her bum where it finally rest in the small of her back.

"Then this is a dream come true…for both of us." She whispered into his chest. She felt his arms hug her closer.

"Are you going to marry me?" Gale asked her rather pointedly and unceremoniously.

"Yes." Prim replied. "You've got to make an honest woman out of me. And you're not getting any younger."

Gale looked down and with his index finger lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "I'm being completely serious." He said his voice dripping with both love and lust.

"So am I." Prim said with a serious edge to her voice. "And the sooner Johanna Mason knows you're mine the better."

"Does that still bother you?" Gale smirked, rolling Prim over on her back again so he had better access to kiss her neck and chest.

"She's evil and yes it still bothers me. She's got to do all of this with your first." Prim pouted, mostly in jest.

Gale stopped and looked at her again. "You're right; she gets off on the pain of others. She never touched my heart. She may have used my body—and she just used me—but that was it. While she was a distraction, you bring everything into focus."

Prim inhaled sharply as her heart exploded from the sincerity in his voice. He did want her. "Then why…why were you so upset last week?" She asked reluctantly. She didn't want to spoil what had just happened, but she also knew it was important.

"I was stupid and scared. I thought that the only reason you wanted me was out of a sense of obligation for everything I did for your family." Prim reached up and kissed her favorite place on his jawline. "Then I realized I didn't care." He paused. "I knew all along I didn't care. But I convinced myself for so long that Katniss only chose Peeta out of a sense of obligation. Part of that was believing that I didn't want that kind of love and I was better off without it…" He trailed off.

"Do you know why I let you kiss me so long ago in that lab in 13?" Prim asked him. The question caught him by surprise so he just shook his head. "I was curious and you were HOT!" She giggled. "I could tell all day that you were attracted to me and part of me thought it was only because I looked like Katniss. But the other part of me…the part that felt giddy and excited that an older man found her attractive…didn't believe it or didn't care. Well, until you said her name. That's why I ran."

"I'm so sorry." Gale whispered. Prim shushed him. She wanted to tell him the rest of the story.

"But I knew I wanted someone like you since I was a little girl. Ever since the Quell and the firebombs I knew that any man who ever showed interest in me was going to be compared to you for my whole life. So when you were available I thought, 'well, I don't have to compare if I have the real thing'. Then your lips were coming towards me and I accepted them."

Gale's brow furrowed and Prim knew he was still questioning something. "What?" She asked.

"What if you meet someone later that does measure up, but is younger or smarter or cuter or..."

Prim interrupted him. "There won't be anyone else; not after today or what we just did. I just chose you and sealed that commitment." She looked down to where their bodies were still connected. "We can't always choose who we fall in love with, but we can choose to whom we bind ourselves." She kissed him tenderly. "I will spend the rest of my life strengthening that bond." Their kisses became more heated and the passion ignited again. Prim smiled after her lips were puffy and a little bit sore. "This all began with a curious kiss."

"I still can't believe that was your first kiss." Gale remembered fondly.

Prim blushed. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you so long ago…maybe we could have been enjoying this all along."

"Your mother would have shot me." Gale said. "And I'm not so sure Katniss is going to be very pleased about this now." He confessed.

"Do we have to tell her?" Prim asked, alarmed.

They both looked at each other. "She'll just know." They said in unison.

"She made me shower…I'm thinking we have her blessing already." Prim said

"She suggested I shower too." Gale smiled. "Do you think we really smelled that bad?"

"No. She's been spending too much time with Haymitch and that man is always plotting something." Prim answered.

"Well," Gale said running his thumb across her again as he kissed her shoulder, "let's not let her scheming go to waste." He kissed her on the mouth and she bit his bottom lip. "Let's give this another go." And he shifted his hips to emphasize his point.

"Your bow is reloaded?" Prim asked with a smirk.

"You're so cheesy!" Gale said as they began round two.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some lemonade. Let me know if it's too much, not enough, too sweet, or too artificial. It's really my first attempt and my goal is to not get too graphic but tell enough. Please give me some specific feedback. I'd be ever so grateful.**

**As always, thanks for reading. We're really winding down here. One more surprise to go.**


	30. Chapter 30--2nd Weeding

Jovis looked around the little dimly lit bar that had become their nightly haunt over the past few weeks. It was so different than what he was used to at home and even in 2, but he found he liked it more and more. He didn't like the white liquor, which was the house specialty, but it got the job done quicker than weak ale the barkeep served. He'd tried to flirt with her a few times to get free drinks but it hadn't worked so far. He didn't understand these women from 12.

"What's your name again, pretty eyes?" Jovis asked the woman behind the bar. She stared at him impassively.

"Brandy." She answered in a bored sounding voice. "Are you opening a tab or are you paying for that now, Jovis?"

"You remember me?" He smirked at her thinking he had more of an effect on her than he thought. He winked at her. "How about you give me something to remember you by?" He said as he leaned closer to her and dropped his voice.

"Alright there, Jovis, you've had enough." Haymitch placed his hand on Jovis' shoulder. "We've got a table over here." Haymitch steered Jovis over to a table where Twinge, Ashley, and Peeta were sitting.

Jovis took a sweat next to Twinge who was drinking something that looked like it was made with strawberries. He looked at the glass speculatively and shook his head. Then he looked across the table and saw Haymitch was drinking a can of grape soda. "What is wrong with you people here? 12 is like a different planet!"

Peeta smirked at him. "What do you mean?" Peeta found Jovis amusing and liked to watch the way Bow and Twinge interacted with him. At first it seemed mean the way they teased him without him knowing it, but when they were finished Jovis came out knowing more than when they started. Peeta saw it as a form of education.

"No one acts the way I expect." Jovis replied.

"Maybe your expectations need some adjusting." Twinge said from beside him.

Jovis looked over at him. Peeta was sitting next to Twinge and it occurred to him that Bow wasn't here. "Where's your sidekick?" Jovis finally asked. Twinge smirked and nodded to a booth in the corner. Bow was sitting on the same side of the booth as man about his own age. They looked…close. "Who is that?" Jovis asked his voice full of disturbed disbelief.

"That's Peter Cartwright." Haymitch said in a stern and gruff voice. "I introduced them about three days ago."

"He's HOT!" Ashley said looked over him appreciatively. "Such a shame." Ashley shook her head smiling.

"It looks like they're getting along very well." Peeta smiled at Twinge.

Twinge smirked back. "Yes it does." He stated simply. "He's a good guy?" Twinge asked Haymitch sounding protective.

"I wouldn't have made the introduction if he wasn't." Haymitch reassures his new friend.

Comprehension dawned on Jovis. "Wait…" He thought about what Ashley said. "What's a shame?" His mind kept going. His eyes darted to Bow as Peter leaned in placing his arm around Bow and he whispered into Bow's ear. Bow chuckled at whatever Peter said. "Is he a…" Fear gripped Jovis' heart as his eyes stayed fixed on Bow. "Is he a faggot?" His jaw dropped because he couldn't believe how blasé everyone was being about this.

When no one responded to his question he looked at each person at the table. Ashley looked resigned while Peeta and Haymitch looked a little amused. But Twinge…he looked angry. Finally, a reaction Jovis could understand. "We've been working with one of those the whole time? That explains a lot." Jovis finally said when no one said anything.

"What does that explain?" Twinge asked knowing Jovis' response would only stoke his own anger even more.

"Why he was never interested in Ashley or Rose." Jovis said as if it was clear as day.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jovis asked worry creasing his brow.

Peeta was even more amused. "What are we going to do about what?" He asked trying to take on the tone and demeanor that Bow and Twinge usually used with him.

"Well us guys shouldn't be alone with him." He looked around the table. "What if he…you know…tries something on us?" He looked at Twinge again whose cool eyes were fierce. Jovis didn't notice him ball his hands into very tight fists. "Has he tried anything on you?" Jovis asked him, mistaking who Twinge's anger was directed towards. "I can take care of that if you want." Jovis finished pointing at the couple in the corner booth.

It was so fast that if everyone's eyes hadn't been fixed on Jovis they would have missed Twinge's fist making contact with Jovis' jaw. Twinge appeared calm and collected while Jovis' chair tipped back from the force of the blow.

"It seems that you're the one that needs to be taken care of." Haymitch said with a chuckle after Jovis' chair leveled again with a thunk on the floor. Jovis was stunned and his face hurt. He moved his bottom jaw back and forth.

"What the hell was that for?" Jovis said to Twinge rubbing his hand across his jaw. He was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise.

"For being as ass." Ashley answered. "God, what did I ever see in you?" She got up and went to sit at the bar leaving Jovis alone with an amused Peeta and Haymitch and a seething Twinge. Jovis shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Just what do you think he'd do to you if you were alone together?" Peeta asked Jovis. He felt like he was getting the hang of this.

Jovis was still trying to figure out why Twinge hit him. Twinge was reserved and calm and didn't do things without a purpose. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He asked Twinge, ignoring Peeta's question.

"If you answer Peeta's question, I'll answer yours." Twinge calmly replied in his low voice.

Jovis looked back over at Peeta and searched his brain. He'd never really thought about it before. What would a gay man do in a room alone with him? "I don't know? Hit on me?"

"And?" Peeta asked. "Do you think he'd be able to do something you didn't want him to do?"

"I wouldn't want him hitting on me, that's for damn sure." Jovis fired back.

Peeta took a deep breath. This was going to take some patience. "Physically, I mean. Do you think Bow could physically make you do something you wouldn't want to do?"

"Hell no! Look at the little bastard!" Jovis directed.

"So what the hell are you worried about?" Haymitch added. "Seriously, for someone as big as you, you sure are acting like a pussy!" Twinge chuckled at that. Jovis had to stop and think about that. What could the little guy to do to him?

"And," Twinge said in his low cool voice, "What makes you think he'd be attracted to you anyway?"

"Aren't they attracted to men?" Jovis asked as if the obvious answer was that anyone attracted to men would be attracted to him.

"Ashley was right." Twinge answered Jovis' earlier question. "I punched you because you're an ass."

That was it, Jovis had had it. "Fuck you guys!" He got up and left the bar and headed back towards the train. On his way out the door he ran right into Katniss knocking her on her butt.

"Shit!" She yelled at him. "Can you watch where you're going, Cato?" She huffed getting herself up and brushing herself off. She looked at him and noticed he didn't look so good. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cato?" He asked, taken aback. "Why would you call me that?"

"Because you're big, blonde, from 2, and you look like a career." Katniss answered. "Would you rather I call you Brutus?" she asked rubbing her scrapped palms.

"No. And I'm from 1. But they're both losers so I guess either applies, unfortunately." Jovis pouted. He turned to hulk off into the night.

"What the hell does that mean, Marvel?" She asked. He stopped in his tracks; she had killed Marvel. He really needed to vent all the things that just didn't make sense to him so he decided to answer her question.

"I don't get you people from 12. No one acts the way they should. Your husband cooks all day for pity sake. Your mentor is drinking grape soda who just introduced one of my team members to…to…another man so he can…" Jovis shook his head and shuddered. "And Twinge is drinking something with strawberries in it. Your men don't act like men and it appears that everything I know about women has been wrong."

"You're the speaking a different language. You do realize that nothing you just said made any sense, right?" Katniss said.

Jovis let out a sound that was in between a grunt and a yell and punched the air. He was so frustrated and he knew there was no gym in this backwoods district. That's how he liked to blow off steam if there were no women around to screw. Ashley obviously wasn't up for it and the people of 12 were just too…weird. Katniss knew that sound. She'd made it enough herself over the years. "I need to do something…go somewhere." He said starting the breath heavily.

Katniss appraised him trying to figure out what he needed to do. "Come on, Brutus. I know what you need." He eyed her suspiciously and started shaking his head. "I'm not going to bite, attack you, or hit on you. I know how you feel and I know how to clear your mind." She said flatly. "Let me tell my husband where I'm going and I'll be right back." She moved to go into Brandy's bar. "Don't move." She commanded.

For some reason, Jovis listened to her. She wasn't as odd as the others. He was very uncomfortable around her that first day she went all ape-shit on Rose, but she seemed to be the most normal of the lot. She came out less than two minutes later and waved for him to follow her. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Can you run in those?" Katniss asked pointing at his shoes. He was still wearing the same clothes they wore into the woods that day.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Good." Katniss said and she took off. "Come on!" She yelled back at him when he didn't follow immediately.

Jovis did as he was told and he followed her to the place in the fence she had led them through almost a dozen times. It was dark, but he knew that she knew the terrain well, so he followed closely behind her, stepping where she stepped. She set a good pace and before long his heart rate was up where he liked to keep it while he was doing a work out. Maybe she did know what he needed.

They ran a well-worn path through the woods. Fortunately the full moon was high in the sky and shone through the breaks in the trees so he could easily place his feet where hers fell just a few steps before his. She dodged all the tree roots and bumps in the path. After her first call and getting through the fence, she never looked back to see if he was following her. He concentrated on his breathing and his stride. He thought it would be a really nice distraction from all the thoughts swirling around his head, but he found himself thinking about them anyway.

He thought about why he was the only one that found everyone's behavior strange. Why was he the only one who was disturbed by the fact that Bow was attracted to other men? Why did Ashley, all of a sudden, not like sleeping with him? Why did Rose say he didn't treat women very well? He treated women like everyone he knew in 1 treated women. Had Rose been talking to Ashley? Why did Gale look at Rose that way when Katniss insulted her? It was almost as if Gale had been hurt, too. People from 12 were messing with the way he saw the world and he didn't think he liked it.

They ran for about forty-five minutes before Katniss slowed near a tree trunk. Both of their breathing was labored and she pulled a canteen out of a tree trunk, took a drink and handed it to him. They were back near the head of the trail that led them into the woods. They had run in a big circle. She pulled a large ruck sack out of the hollowed out tree trunk and handed him a pair of glasses. He looked at them and then looked back at her. She motioned for him to put them on and she placed a pair on her own face. When he finally put them on he realized they were night vision glasses and he could see everything clearly. She was pulling a quiver full of arrows out of the ruck sack as well as a bow. Was she going to shoot him like she shot Marvel? If she were going to shoot him, she wouldn't have given him night vision classes he finally reasoned.

"What are we doing?" He finally asked her. She smirked at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt." She slung the quiver around her back and the bow over her shoulder. "Are you still up for running a little?" Jovis nodded. "Follow me, then." She took off again. They ran for another ten to fifteen minutes. Katniss stopped at another tree and pulled out another bow.

"Why do you have these stashed all over the place?" Jovis asked a little confused. Katniss handed him the first bow she had gathered and Jovis began inspecting it.

"That one you're holding is mine." She paused. "It was my father's. Break it and I'll kill you." She sounded serious. "This one is Gale's. This was his hiding spot. I know when he's in the woods by whether or not it's here." She thought for a moment and then switched with him. In her mind she knew that Gale's was a better fit for Jovis. "I don't want to have to kill you." Katniss said out loud. Jovis had watched Katniss kill enough careers to know she could.

Jovis spent the next few hours learning the basic skills from nocking the arrow and anchoring to releasing the arrow and follow through. He picked it up rather quickly and he actually shot a squirrel in the dark. After congratulating him on a job well done Katniss finally looked at him and said, "So now you are going to tell me what is bothering you." It was a statement…not a question.

"I don't know where to begin." Jovis said having a seat on the rock where Katniss and Gale usually meet.

"Let's start with an easy one. Why does it bother you what Haymitch and Twinge drink?" Katniss asked.

"It's not manly." Jovis replied.

"Says who?" Katniss asked. Jovis had no answer for that.

"I've just never seen men drink fruity drinks before." It was all he could think to say.

"Haymitch drinking grape soda is a hell of a lot more pleasant for the rest of us than him drinking white liquor. He raises geese, too. Do you think that makes him any less deadly than the man he was when he won the second quarter quell? Or who guided me through two sets of games and a revolution? Not only that, he's guided me through all the shit I've been going through since then. That's what makes him manly, Jovis. The man has no fear…even of me."

Jovis grunted. "Well…" He trailed off not know what else to say.

"And Twinge found those strawberries in the woods yesterday. I was really upset when he showed them to me because I used to take the strawberries to the Mayor of the town who really liked them. His daughter was my only female friend and she and her whole family was killed in the firebombing of 12." She paused. "I essentially killed her by destroying the arena and when he showed me those strawberries, I had a little Katniss breakdown."

"So?" Jovis asked.

"So?" Katniss smirked at him in disbelief. "You really don't get it, do you?" He just continued to look at her. "Twinge just let me do my thing and when I was done he hugged me and apologized for bringing me the strawberries. He just comforted me and let me feel. I told him the story and we both decided that we would take them to the bar that night and drink to Madge and her father. He wasn't scared of my emotion nor did he shy away from it. I could be there drinking delicious fruity and liquor infused drinks and instead I'm stuck here with you trying to figure out why you're so emotionally constipated." She finished.

The rock was in a clearing which enabled them to take their night glasses off and see by the light of the moon. It was bright enough to see facial expressions and Katniss could see Jovis' mind working overtime. "So why does it bother you if Bow is gay? It just means you have less competition."

"It just does." Jovis said rather calmly. "I've just been taught my whole life it's…disgusting."

"Well fine. Then don't be gay." Katniss said. "To be honest, the thought kind of creeps me out, too. It's just not my thing. But what do you care if that's his thing? You don't have to treat him any differently than you did before." She concluded.

"What if he hits on me?" Jovis asked getting a little indignant.

"Then take it as a compliment and tell him no thank you. It's not that hard. Hasn't a girl ever hit on you that you're not attracted to?" Jovis' mouth dropped open, closed again and then opened. He turned to her to say something, thought better of it and lay back on the rock saying nothing. They both sat there in the moonlight contemplating different things.

Katniss lay back on the rock to look up at the moon. "Come to think of it, your brand of sex creeps me out, too." She said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean? How do you…" Jovis was confused.

Katniss smiled and rolled her head to the side to look at him. "Girls talk, Vejovis, and Ashley is all girl."

"What did she say?" Jovis asked a little wary but very curious.

"Gossiping is not very manly. Ask my husband who bakes all day." Katniss smirked and avoided the question.

Jovis sat up and looked at her. "Seriously, what's creepy?" Did people here in 12 think he was as strange as he found them? Rose's confession that he wasn't very nice to women still gnawed at his thoughts.

"Apparently you're very rough and you don't really care who's under you." Katniss summarized. "If you're going to have sex like that, why do you need someone else?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jovis said.

"Clearly." Katniss said. "And I'm not going to demonstrate. All I can say is, pay attention to whomever you're with…before, during, and after." She was tickled by the confused look on his face. "What do they teach you in 1 anyway?" She asked.

Jovis looked contemplative for a few moments. "Well, for three quarters of my life I was taught how to kill people in a very visual style." Katniss watched Jovis' face as his mind worked over what he was taught as a kid. "We were actually taught how to inflict wounds that would create a wide arterial spray." His face got a very disgusted look. "Who does that?" Maybe he was the strange one…

Katniss sat up again. "And now there's hope for you."

It was the first time Jovis ever considered that maybe the people he knew in District 1 were the strange ones.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have to think that even Jovis can recover from the weird conditioning that he was subjected to as a child. Who still loves Twinge? And a mostly stable Katniss becoming a mentor of sorts? I had this little idea while writing a PM to one of you. I wanted to bring Bow out of the closet, but this ended up being a Jovis chapter. Just a few more ends to wrap up.**


End file.
